Líquido Carmesí Naciente Del Deseo Y El Anhelo I
by HussyKitten
Summary: El mundo gira y depara destinos para muchos, pero… ¿qué pasaría si un joven oji-verde, inocente y virginal como el sol al alba, fuese atraído a las más ardientes sombras de la noche, por una criatura nacida de la furia, guerra y sobre todo la pasión? Su sangre se volvería el líquido carmesí naciente del deseo y el más puro anhelo. (Con contenido sexual explicito y violento)
1. Encuentros

_**Relatos Vongola (Yaoi)**_

_**Líquido Carmesí Naciente Del Deseo Y El Anhelo I**_

El mundo gira y depara destinos para muchos, pero… ¿qué pasaría si un joven oji-verde, inocente y virginal como el sol al alba, fuese atraído a las más ardientes sombras de la noche, por una criatura nacida de la furia, guerra y sobre todo la pasión? Su sangre se volvería el líquido carmesí naciente del deseo y el más puro anhelo…

Andando tranquilamente al lado de su mejor amiga, un joven de ojos claros, verdes y sinceros, observaba con cierta diversión la cara de consternación que su nerviosa compañera ponía mientras recorrían paso a paso aquel famoso club al cual habían logrado colarse.

"_FantasyNight_." El letrero se apreciaba brillante y perversamente llamativo en la entrada que coronaba la puerta por donde ambos jóvenes cruzaron el atestado lumbral no sin antes evitar vario empellones y empujones de los impacientes clientes.

— En serio Lambo, no creo que sea buena idea que viniésemos, quiero decir no parece tan malo pero algo me dice que no es lo que aparenta. Además, ¿qué explicación le daremos a Tsuna cuando se enteré que nos largamos del colegio como sin nada? Por favor Lambo, regresemos a casa, este sitio no me agrada.

— Vamos I-Pin, no seas aguafiestas, recuerda que el que se va pierde. — Guiñándole un ojo a su mejor amiga en todo el mundo, palmeó con cariño su hombro para infundirle valor, antes de seguir avanzando por los pasillos atestados de gente que bebía, bailaba y reía sin inhibición alguna. Pasados unos instantes llegaron a una de las mesas más alejadas y se sentaron observando todo a su alrededor, bueno el observando, I-Pin prácticamente maldiciéndolo y maldiciéndose por haberse dejado convencer para ir al centro nocturno. — I-Pin ya relájate, en verdad todo estará…— Parpadeando confundido, fijó su vista sobre un hombre que habían en una de las esquinas del bar, el cual con pasos ligeros y calmos, se escabullo entre la multitud de bailarines y atrevidas parejas, para adentrarse a la esquina opuesta de donde ellos estaban, estirando su mano para… tocar una puerta que al parecer nadie veía. — ¿Viste…eso? — Preguntó intentando explicarse a donde podría ser que ese hombre estuviese yendo, y el porqué de que nadie notase lo que había hecho.

— ¿El qué? — Refunfuñando sumamente molesta por haber sido llevada a aquel sitio por demás desquiciado, observó a Lambo.

— ¿Enserio no lo viste? — Preguntó el menor, observando a I-Pin como si hubiese enloquecido.

— No he visto nada, y a no ser que me digas de que hablas, puedo asegurarte que seguiré sin saber y ver NADA. —Enfurruñada en su asiento, la joven resopló fulminando con la mirada al chico.

— ¡El hombre! — Dijó en un pequeño grito.

— Bromeas, ¿verdad? Lambo aquí hay más de una docena de hombres, ¿cómo esperas que sepa de qué hombre hablas? —Exasperada la joven se preguntó si su amigo no lo hacía apropósito. Esperaba que no, porque si seguía molestándola, lo patearía.

— I-Pin en verdad un hombre completamente extraño vestido de cuero negro y con una gabardina acaba de irse a esa esquina de haya y desapareció. Es casi una locura pensar que estuviese ahí. — Exasperado el oji-verde se puso en pie de un tirón, dispuesto a ir a satisfacer su curiosidad y saber cómo es que aquel misterioso y atractivo hombre había desaparecido entre todos sin alertar a nadie de su presencia.

— Espera, ¡Lambo! — Chillando por sobre el estridente sonido de la música, la joven china se puso en pie a la par que su amigo, siguiéndolo entre empellones y choques que recibía de las personas, viendo como el joven se iba a una de las esquinas casi ocultas por las sombras que poseía el club. A mitad del camino, una pareja de frenticos bailarines chocaron con ella haciéndola perder el equilibrio antes de caer de zopetón contra el duro piso. Desorientada y molesta, la chica se puso en pie a como pudo, antes de voltear a ver por donde Lambo se había ido, dándose cuenta que el muchacho ya no estaba ahí.

Había desaparecido.

Parpadeando en un estado por demás confundido, Lambo observó atontado el ambiente que lo rodeaba, un ambiente completamente distinto al apacible — A comparación con este — bar.

Tragando saliva, el joven notó que al lugar al que había ido a parar estaba completamente fuera de línea con el bar donde había estado con... — ¡I-Pin! — Recordando a su querida amiga, el chuico se puso en pie como pudo, antes de sentir que una fuerte mano lo agarraba del hombro estampándolo contra la pared. — ¿Qué…? — Aterrorizado observó el rostro del anterior hombre al que a buena hora había decidió seguir. Al ver su rostro parecía que estuviese viendo a un frío animal.

— Derek ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?; ¿Cómo demonios dejaste que este chico te siguiese hasta acá? Sabes que el club es exclusivo de antiguos bebedores y sus donantes, te dije que no dejarás que nadie te viese. ¿Acaso te estas volviendo un maldito trasparente entre la raza humana? — Una voz burlona y fría siseó aquellas palabras haciendo que Lambo se estremeciera de miedo pensando en lo que había dicho el hombre al dirigiré a su ahora captor; antiguos bebedores; donantes y ¿humanos?

Definitivamente estaba con un par muy peligroso de desquiciados.

— No tienes que recriminarme nada Audric, nunca pensé que este niño me seguiría. Estaba concentrado en buscar la cena para el maestro, recuerda que el cabrón se molesta si no se le lleva un buen aperitivo. —Bufando el hombre llamado Derek, movió ligeramente su brazo para mantener el agarre sobre Lambo, antes de dirigirse al otro presente sin voltear a verlo.

— Pues si tanto cacareas sobre la alimentación de nuestro señor, ¿al menos traes al nuevo donador? — Arqueando una ceja, el frío macho centró su vista aguda y cruel en el pequeño muchacho que Derek se encargaba de mantener sujeto contra la pared evitando que huyera. —Tal parece que el muchacho no sabe que ocurre aquí. Es extraño pero no me interesa, lo único que quiero saber es que donador le daremos al maestro ahora que fallaste en traer uno y a aparte, trajiste a alguien que claramente no estaba invitado. — Cruzándose de brazos, Audric pensó unos instantes que aquel joven no estaba mal para ser tan niño. Le calculaba por su apariencia unos quince, catorce años, pero apostaba que debía tener buenas influencias haya afuera para que uno de los guardias del club lo dejase pasar. Si bien era cierto que el "FantasyNight" era un camuflaje para el club que su especie visitaba cada noche, el antro seguía siendo abierto para humanos, ya que muchos de los maestro aprovechaban este pequeño hecho para buscar su cena cada noche mandando a sus ciervos de mayor confianza a cazar al donante. No era muy común que los donantes volviesen a presentarse en el club, ya que los Dominantes o Amos preferían borrarles los recuerdos para no arriesgarse a que se creara un apego entre "Dom y Sum". Aunque claro, cuando un maestro vampiro —Era más común con ellos— encontraba su "anima dolce" o compañero, esté podía decláralo como suyo y traerlo cuando quisiera, teniéndolo a su lado y celándolo como un lobo a su presa. En su caso —Y gracias a su condenada buena suerte— su maestro carecía casi por completo de sentimientos que no fuesen deseo, lujuria, brutal fiereza y salvaje ansía. Su maestro nunca en su vida había traído a un donante más de una vez en toda su vida. Cada noche él, Haig y Derek eran los encargados de buscar el sustento de su señor, encargándose después de borrarles cualquier recuerdo y mandarlos a casa.

A ellos en lo personal no les preocupaba mucho que otro maestro adoptase al mismo humano como donante, ya que cada señor podía mandar a sus recolectores o ciervos en busca de uno o más cada noche, y no importaba que el alimento hubiese sido usado por otro, a menos claro, que esté ya tuviese la marca de posesión.

— En cualquier caso, Audric, sé que perdí el maldito donante de nuestro señor, pero es que la porquería de haya afuera no se asemejaba en los gustos tan finos del amo. Ni mujeres ni hombres daban la talla, y por si fuera poco no me he alimentado en dos semanas, sabes que no soy tan viejo como tú y el maestro, así que ya que esté crío llegó a meter la nariz donde no lo llaman, creo que sería bueno que fuese mi alimento por hoy. — Paladeando como un perro hambriento, Derek salivó al pensar en poder probar el cuello del chico, que tembloroso, mantenía arrinconado contra la pared.

— Espera. Ya que no fuiste capaz de conseguir la presa de hoy, creo que ese muchacho será un buen suplente como alimento para el maestro. Ese chico será el donante de Reborn.

I-Pin estaba a un paso de comenzar a gritar completamente fuera de sí. No soportaba la idea de no saber dónde había ido Lambo, de un momento a otro su mejor amigo había desaparecido entre la multitud de agitados cuerpos que bailaban por todo el club, dejándola tirada y desorientada sin poder hallar al menor. — Maldición, maldición, ¡Maldición! — Completamente histérica, la joven logró alejarse del descarriado ambiente del bar, sacando su móvil de los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba, marcando una tecla y esperando la contestación de su tutor. Tsuna los había criado desde que eran unos niños cuando sus padres los habían mandado a ambos confiados que aun entre el mundo de la mafia en que se manejaba el peli-castaño, ellos estarían a salvo. No habían contado con que Lambo saldría siendo el encabezador de todos los usuales problemas que ella y él sufrían. Mordiéndose la pequeña y fina uña de su dedo índice, espero paciente a que la voz sonase al otro lado del teléfono.

— I-Pin al fin contestas, ¿¡cómo puede ser que tú y Lambo hayan sido tan irresponsables nuevamente?! Sabes que hay capos de la mafia que odian a los Vongola y darían todo por destruirnos, así que no entiendo porque tú y Lambo siguen metiéndose en problemas.

— Tsuna sobre eso yo… —Contando hasta diez, I-Pin intentó controlarse al ser interrumpida por la preocupada por del Décimo Vongola.

— Sobre eso nada jovencita, quiero que en este instante me digas donde están tú y Lambo para que mande a mis hombres por ustedes, y mejor será que se preparen para la reprimenda del siglo, porque ninguno de nosotros en la casa está de buen ánimo por su huida de hoy. Y cabe decir que Hibari tampoco… lo está.

Mordiéndose el labio, I-Pin recordó que después de comenzar a salir con el guardián de la nube, Hibari Kyoya, I-Pin había procurado no meterse en líos para no preocuparlo y alterar sus nervios que causaban más de una tragedia cuando estaba cerca de los demás Vongolas. Era seguro que a estas alturas su amante estaba "adiestrando" con sus tonfas a todos los habitantes de la mansión. Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar sus ideas, I-Pin se dijo que ya luego le pediría disculpas a Kyoya, primero debía alertar a Tsuna de la desaparición de Lambo.

— ¿Hola? ¿I-Pin sigues en la línea? — La voz del peli-castaño delataba extrema preocupación.

— Tsuna sobre eso yo… no creo que Lambo pueda venir conmigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué?! — Ahora sí que estaba completamente fuera de sí, su tono lo delataba.

— Porque Lambo está desaparecido.

Lambo estaba aterrorizado, no sabía de qué demonios estaban hablando sus captores, y lo que era peor no sabía dónde rayos se encontraba para poder planear una rápida huida. Tragando saliva sintió su pulso latir fuera de control, al oír la discusiones que los dos hombres mantenían, hablaban sobre alimento, donantes y cosas que sonaban como una completa locura, pero lo que lo hizo sentir completamente aterrado fueron las palabras del hombre llamado Audric, quien decía que él sería el donador de un tal Reborn.

Reborn.

— Esté es muy joven para el amo Audric, no resistirá ni un poco antes de que el sol vuelva a salir. — Haciendo un gesto despectivo hacía Lambo, el hombre siguió paladeando mientras sus fosas nasales se dedicaban a aspirar el atractivo olor a miel y pureza que despedía el cuerpo del chico.

— Para poner tú teoría en práctica debemos llevarlo con el señor, y como el que no consiguió su alimento fuiste tú, deberías estar un poco agradecido de que con esto te estoy salvando el cuello de la ira del amo. Además no niegues que la razón por la que no quieres llevárselo al amo es que sabes que su virginal ser podría ser de mucha diversión para ti esta noche, no necesito acercarme para oler tus necesidades por todo el cuarto. — Bufando groseramente, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar a la otra habitación, esperando que Derek se apresurara y trajera al humano para que lo preparasen y le indicaran que debía hacer comp donante. Sería una noche, sí, pero no cualquier vampiro sería el que se alimentaría del menudo cuerpo.

— Bah. — Dándole un tirón al pequeño joven, Derek fue tras Audric, rodando los ojos al oír el chillido indignado y la débil lucha que el humano hacía por liberarse. — Estate quieto, no ganarás nada peleando.

— ¡Déjeme ir, no puede hacerme esto! — Peleando con total ahínque, el oji-verde observó con aprensión como sus inútiles intentos de escape eran bloqueados por el hombre como si se tratara de un simple bebé.

— Mira niño tonto, el que decidió seguirme fuiste tú, así que si quieres culpar a alguien de tú destino te aconsejo que comiences contigo. Ahora muévete que yo no tengo la paciencia de Audric y si me haces enfadar no dudaré en castigarte. — Con violencia, Derek jaló el brazo de Lambo, haciéndolo andar tras de sí, a pesar de los fieros intentos del chico por escapar.

Después de algunos instantes, habían llegado a una habitación completamente roja que se mantenía caliente gracias a una chimenea que prendida lucía en medio del cuarto.

— Escucha muchacho sé que no vienes con gusto, pero tú mismo clamaste tú suerte por haber seguido a Derek. Ahora te aconsejo que te portes servil cuando el amo beba de ti, si lo haces enojar no nos haremos responsables de cualquier daño que sufras. Nuestro maestro no se caracteriza por ser paciente con berrinches o caprichos, así que por tú bien procura no alterarlo y has todo lo que te pida. Te arreglaras con las ropas de un "Sum o Donante" y saldrás al club con todos, ahí te llevaremos a una mesa en la que nuestro maestro suele estar cada noche, pero todo el tiempo que estés entre los Señores, Lores o Maestros, deberás mantenerte callado y no dirigirle la vista a nadie. Los vampiros no solemos ser muy comprensivos ante nada. — Con voz calmada y aburrida, Audric le hizo una señal a Derek para que se fuese y él pudiese terminar de instruir al pequeño humano, quien parecía estar cerca de un ataque.

Su piel pálida y sus ojos agrandados confirmaban su idea de que el joven parecía no tener idea que el mundo de las sombras ocultaba más de lo que a simple vista parecía.

— ¿Vam…vampiros? — Retrocediendo hasta casi quedar pegado contra la pared, el joven se preguntó si en medio del bar no se había caído y esto era producto de una muy mala pesadilla, la cual terminaría en cuanto despertara, porque tenía que despertar, ¿cierto?

— Si, vampiros eso es lo que somos y eso es con lo que te encontraras y a al que servirás está noche. — Con una socarrona sonrisa, Audric dejó libres sus filosos colmillos, causando que Lmabo fuese a dar de culo contra el piso viéndolo horrorizado. — Ahora, espero que no hagas un escándalo, a nuestros señores no les gusta un humano chillón y berrinchudo, los preferimos más del tipo sumiso y amable. Aunque claro, hay excepciones en las que a los nuestros les gusta "jugar" con la comida. He ahí la razón por la que se creo esté club. Bienvenido al "CrimsonTies" muchacho. —Riendo con la voz baja y oscura, el vampiro se dio la vuelta para abrir un armario que contenía un pantalón de lino sencillo, acompañado con una playera igual, seguido por un lazo color negro que lucía contra el conjunto completamente blanco. Al lado de esto, el juego de ropa iba adornado con un collar de bronce que tenía un cerrojo, el cual el maestro ataba al cuello de su donador la noche de la alimentación o copulación. Dependiendo del gusto del lord. La mayoría aprovechaba la segunda opción para un poco de juegos BDSM. Yap los vampiros podían ser bestias insaciables en la cama, así que de cierta forma Audric tuvo lastima por Lambo, ya que al ser Reborn tan antiguo, conocido y salvaje como era, probablemente el chico pasaría una mala noche. O…quizás no.

Completamente abrumado, y perdido entre las nuevas revelaciones que sabía sobre el apacible mundo, Lambo vio atontado como Audric le lanzaba las prendas yendo a apoyarse contra el fino y caro sillón que se encontraba junto a una mesa de caoba.

Estremeciéndose, el menor tomó las prendas y trató de mantener la calma, pensando que esto debía estar en una de esas malas pasadas que les jugaba la mente a las personas cuando sobrepasaban el límite de lo legal en cuanto a beber se refería. Sí, tenía que ser eso, porque los vampiros ciertamente no existían. Y sin embargo frente a él había uno que parecía completamente hilarante ante su enredo mental y su deprimente situación en la que parecía estar siendo llevado junto a un desconocido el cual se alimentaría de su sangre.

Menuda broma le jugaba la vida.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Acaso estás esperando que te mande una invitación por escrito? Date prisa que dentro de poco llegará el maestro y tienes que estás presentable frente a los demás y listo en el club. Además aun me toca darte unas cuantas instrucciones para cuando… — Arqueando una ceja, Audric observó como el más chico comenzaba a reír de forma casi histérica antes de verlo con inmenso pavor y confusión en la mirada.

— Esto debe ser un chiste ¿verdad? Usted no puede…los vampiros no pueden…es una pesadilla nada más. —Repitiéndose aquellas palabras como si fuese un mantra, Lambo se dijo mentalmente que si lograba despertar de esta pesadilla, no volvería a escapársele a Tsuna.

—Escucha niño aunque la posibilidad de ser Ophra contigo esta noche me tiene brincando de la emoción, no puedo espera a que aceptes o no el que hay vampiros. Si te funciona creer que has bebido suficiente como para soñar con historias de Stephen King, hazlo, pero mientras estás en ello vístete. En cuanto termines ven a buscarme fuera para que te diga lo que debes hacer y no cuando vayas al club, ahora si fuese tú no trataría de escapar, porque no todos los ciervos y menos los maestros serán tan gentiles contigo. — Encogiéndose de hombros, el despreocupado vampiro se dio la vuelta y salió, dejando a Lambo sumido en un trance de completa incredulidad y una buena dosis de "¡Pellízquenme debo estar jodidamente alejado de la realidad".

Estremeciéndose, Lambo supo que el vampiro no estaba bromeando y que lo que le había dicho no podía ser más que la verdad, sus colmillos eran la viva prueba de ese hecho y sabiendo lo que ahora tenía en claro, se puso en pie con los temblores azotándolo igual que si fuese un pequeño trozo de gelatina. Maldiciéndose con fuerza y a su tan molesta curiosidad, espero que I-Pin estuviese aquí, y que lo del alimento fuese nada más que eso, porque sin importar si ese "Lord" era poderoso, conocido y venerado entre aquellas sanguijuelas, lo que seguía de la noche no sería más que una donación involuntaria de su sangre.

Fin de la discusión.

En el pasillo, Audric zapateaba el piso impaciente por la tardanza que el muchacho estaba presentando. Más le valía no ponerle las cosas difíciles y tratar de escapar, porque eso en verdad lo pondría de mal humor. Bufando se dispuso a ir a abrir la puerta de un tirón para ver porque demoraba tanto el joven, importándole una mierda si lo encontraba con los pantalones abajo en mitad de proceso para cambiarse.

Antes si quiera de que pudiese tocar la perilla de la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver un reluciente, nervioso, e inseguro chico que le devolvía la mirada con frustración. — Vaya, vaya, para ser tú primera noche, no dudo que le encantarás al Maestro. — Observándolo con ojo especulativo y un tanto deseoso por el aura pura y sensual que despedía el más chico, Audric se dio una palmadita y felicitación mental así mismo por escoger también al donante de Reborn. Usualmente el hombre tenía gustos que a él, Haig y Derek les costaban una putada satisfacer, pero procuraban hacerlo para mantener a gusto al vampiro. Lo único que le preocupaba a Audric es que el chico pudiese mantener el ritmo que Reborn mantenía. El cabrón era un antiguo de esos que era mejor andarse con cuidado, y prácticamente su poder era conocido por todo el vampiro que poseyera un poco de cerebro, por no mencionar que él mismo era el que patrocinaba gran parte del dinero que mantenía el club. Además solo el "dueño" del bar de humanos conocía el trasfondo que ocultaba su club, ya que claro, Reborn se había hecho de buenos negocios con él y no era difícil mantenerle la boca cerrada. El miedo siempre era un factor importante a la hora de hacer tratos.

— Bien. ¿Qu -qué se supone que debo hacer cuando tú amo llegue? — Preguntó intranquilo.

— Nada, solo debes esperar y ver qué es lo que quiere o espera de ti. Ya sea tú sangre, joderte o ambas — Dijo simple y llanamente.

— Wow, alto. Espera un segundo, estás completamente loco si esperas que voy a dejar que me…toque un solo cabello. La sola idea que beba de mi sangre es una aberración antinatural en todos los sentidos. Y me importa un cuerno si este club es un maldito antro para vampiros ninfómanas y gustos sádicos. Sencillamente no dejaré que haga algo más que morderme. — Tratando de pintar una apariencia de valor y tranquilidad, el joven alzó su barbilla de forma altanera, deseando no verse tan frágil y débil como se sentía en aquellos momentos.

Estallando en carcajadas ante el repentino arrebato del pequeño humano, Audric se divirtió a lo grande al ver los intentos que ponía el más joven por aparentar valor. No podía negar que tenía agallas para decirle aquello, acompañado de un muy bien marcado insulto que más que ofenderlo lo hizo pensar que era extraño que fuese uno de los poco humanos que no sabían de la existencia de vampiros. Era muy natural hoy en día, que los vampiros fuesen conocidos por los seres humanos, y aunque no se mezclaban mucho, había excepciones como el club, en donde la mayor parte de los donantes iban por gusto o simple curiosidad. Deseosos de probar algo nuevo, un poco de morbosidad y sexo salvaje para salir de lo cotidiano y encender la llama de la aventura o la simple lujuria. Pero bueno, en casos como el del oji-verde que estaba frente a él, —rojo de rabia porque se burlase de él— eran atraídos contra su voluntad o cuando un ciervo había perdido la caza de la noche y debía sopesar la perdida con un remplazo. No obstante este remplazo seguro que sería del agrado de su Lord. No sabía porque, pero lo presentía.

— ¿Puedo saber que te causa tanta risa? — Dijo entre dientes el chico.

— Es solo que yo no seré él que te fuerce niño, eso es trabajo de los Lores, nosotros solo nos dedicamos a conseguirles el sustento, ya que aunque los maestros saben cómo cazar, prefieren tener ciervos a sus servicios. —Contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

— Y se supone que debo entender la clase social que ustedes manejan… ¿por qué? — Contestó mordazmente el pequeño, cruzándose de brazos.

— De hecho no es importante que lo entiendas o no ya que cuando esta noche termine tú no recordarás nada de nuestro mundo ni lo ocurrido. Quizás alguna vez otro ciervo o un maestro vampiro de directamente contigo, pero puedo apostarte que no será el mismo de esta noche. Reborn nunca escoge un donante dos veces. Esa es su regla y así funciona con casi la mayor parte de nuestros señores. Pero mi Lord se caracteriza más que ninguno al mantener al pie de la letra esto, así que no debería preocuparte. — Diciendo aquello de manera tranquila se dio la vuelta comenzando a andar y sabiendo que el chico no dudaría en seguirlo. Al menos no si quería evitarse y evitarle problemas a él.

— Bueno…no sé cómo puedes decir que no recordaré nada, pero si eso es verdad no creo que tenga nada de malo que me expliques todo eso de… vampiros y ciervos. Al menos me debes eso después de haberme marcado como bocadillo para un desconocido, llevándome a él como ofrenda.

Encogiéndose de hombros de forma aburrida, Audric pensó que el humano quizás tenía un poco de razón. —Bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?

— Todo. —Respondió rápidamente el chico.

— ¿No te han dicho que el ser curioso puede meterte en muchos líos? — Girando un poco su cabeza para ver con una media sonrisa al oji-verde, lo observó unos instantes antes de voltearse nuevamente.

— Al parecer gracias a esa curiosidad estoy metido en esté lío, pero no creo que eso cambie mi defectito, así que adelante. Dime todo. Qué son y como existen los vampiros; Por qué hay ciervos y por qué atienden a esos "Lores" y quienes se suponen que son los Maestros. Todo

— Es simple muchacho, desde hace milenios nuestra raza ha convivido entre los humanos y se ha alimentado de ellos, somos una especie diferente y eso es todo lo que puedo aclararte, ya que no tengo permitido revelar más. Además es como la especie animal, solo que pasamos de ser un mito de terror a algo real. Sobre los Maestros y los ciervos, bueno como verás yo soy un ciervo y eso se debe a que mi Lord nos transformó a mí y a dos más para que le sirviéramos hace bastantes siglos. Por algo te dije desde el principio que nuestro Señor es muy, muy antiguo. Más que la mayoría.

Si bien es cierto que los vampiros originales son puros ya que no son transformados si no nacidos, los ciervos, a diferencia de ellos somos convertidos por un antiguo quien nos escoge según habilidad y fuerza para protegerlos y servirles. Buscamos su sustento y vigilamos de su seguridad anteponiendo la nuestra ya que esas son las reglas que dicta nuestro mundo. Cada Lord debe escoger a lo mucho 4 ciervos, que a la vez escogen su línea de sangre la cual está estrictamente obligada a servirles a nuestros amos por toda la eternidad, o hasta que su mortalidad comience a decaer y envejezcan. Ya que sep, los antiguos al igual que los humanos envejecen, pero tardan un par de milenios en comenzar la transición a la tercera edad. Más no es imposible. — Riendo suavemente, Audric siguió caminando, girando a mitad del pasillo para entrar a una habitación completamente adornada con retratos y finas obras de arte que lo hacían parecer la habitación de un rey.

— Me estás diciendo que él… ¿al señor al que me vas a llevar te convirtió contra tú voluntad? Sin impórtale si quería o no — Preguntó completamente anonadado de lo que se había enterado hasta ahora.

— No, un maestro vampiro no puede convertir a un humano contra su voluntad, ya que se necesita del consentimiento de esté para que haya un intercambio de sangre entre vampiro y humano. Si no es voluntario, la sangre del antiguo en vez de cambiar al humano al entrar en su sistema, termina por matarlo. — Explicó tranquilamente al menor.

— Entonces ¿tú deseabas esto? —Preguntó nuevamente y con su característica curiosidad.

Suspirando, Audric se pasó las manos por el cabellos andando hacía un panel que pedía la huella digital para ceder el paso. —No es tan simple como quererlo o no. A veces sí, pero pocas veces es así sin más. Nuestros señores deben vigilarnos día y noche antes de hacerse el cambio, y debe ser por varios días para medir como ya te dije la fuerza y la habilidad que poseemos, para estar seguros de que nuestra línea de sangre en un futuro y nosotros mismos seremos aptos para cuidar de ellos.

Durante largos días antes de ser vampiro, mi Señor vigiló de lo que era capaz, por aquel entonces no recuerdo muy bien, pero mi vida era lo suficientemente miserable — como la mayor parte de vampiros ciervos que los Lores transforman — como para que un cambio no me pintase como algo agradable. Recuerdo poco de mi tiempo como humano, pero sé que en esos días yo era un soldado y tenía toda esa clase de mierda guardada que te hace replantear el pegarte un tiro. Tantas muertes, tantos seres queridos y amigos perdidos por la misma mano de mi gente, que la perspectiva de morir, no sonaba más que a un paraíso. En fin ese día, Reborn buscaba a su cuarto ciervo, ya que siglos atrás ya había transformado a Haig y a otro que casi olvidaba. El más antiguo. Sasha.

Después de unos días vagando con mis demonios carcomiendo mi cabeza, supe que morir sería la mejor solución, pero antes de que pudiese llegar mi fin llegó mi Lord y me dijo la oportunidad que estaba buscando. No hizo falta mucho hablar para saber que un cambio era lo que necesitaba, así que así fue como se selló el trato. Antes de que la Luna llena saliera — como dicta la tradición — él bebió de mi sangre, y medio de la suya, jodimos un rato y eso es todo. A la mañana siguiente tenía un par de colmillos y un amo al que cuidar. — Pronunció tranquilamente sin saber porque le contaba todo esto a aquel crío. Bien, a final de cuentas él ya no estaría a la mañana siguiente, así que no era como si valiese la pena estresarse. E incluso aunque estuviese — que era casi imposible — Audric no se solía alterar por nada y una vista a su pasado no cambiaría eso.

— Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que después de darte su sangre, tuvieron, bueno…ya sabes, relaciones? — Completamente sonrojado, el menor se preguntó si es que los vampiros tenían algo de pudor.

Riendo ante la clara vergüenza del niño, el hombre se encogió de hombros volviendo a restarle importancia al asunto. — Como ya dije, los vampiros suelen tener la libido muy descontrolada, y cuando llega el momento de convertir a un ciervo, e incluso cuando nosotros convertimos a los de nuestra línea de sangre, el deseo y frenesí sexual nos hace desear enterrarnos en el cuerpo de la víctima. No lo sé, es como una ley y la verdad no es como si me incomodara follar de forma salvaje de vez en cuando. — Carcajeándose volvió a avanzar después de pasar el sistema de seguridad, antes de llegar a un ascensor el cual los llevaría a la parte subterránea del club, que era donde la fiesta comenzaba.

— Entonces…tú no la pasaste tan bien cuando fuiste humano. — Habló en un susurró.

— Nop, no fue tan grato, pero hay ciervos que la han pasado peor, como Sasha o Haig quienes casualmente son hermanos. Te imaginas el desorden mental de ver a tú hermano follando con el vampiro que los transformó a ambos. Yap un tragó pesado de asimilar. — Riendo de forma burlona y divertida ante su tonta ocurrencia, Audric esperó a que el ascensor se detuviese, pensando que no faltaría mucho para que Reborn llegase acompañado de Sasha y Haig. Furnciendo un poco el ceño, Audric intentó apartar de su mente a Sasha, sabía que el idiota saldría a buscar un nuevo amante para esta noche como ocurría con cualquier vampiro no emparejado, pero diablos si no le molestaba, y más cabreado quedaba al darse cuenta de su enojo ante este hecho. Además ahora que lo pensaba ese bastardo se había jodido a Derek lo cual había terminado en un no muy grato encuentro entre Sasha y su hermano, quien parecía estar igual de jodido mentalmente con ese pequeño deje celoso al ver a Derek con otro macho o hembra. Bien al menos en eso compartían la pena, lo cual era más sencillo de tragar para él si se manejaba de aquella forma.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, el vampiro no se percató de que habían llegado hasta que el menor tocó su brazo de manera nerviosa, haciéndolo levantar la vista del piso y fijarla en el pequeño niño. — ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

— Yo, bien quizás no recuerde nada para mañana, pero te molestaría decirme tú nombre. Eres bueno…si no fuese porque estoy contra mi voluntad aquí pienso que el haberte conocido hubiera sido algo agradable.

Parpadeando confundido ante las tensas y casi amables palabras del niño humano, Audric centró nuevamente su vista en el menor unos instantes antes de asentir con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Era extraño, pero fuera de sus compañeros que eran Sasha, Haig y Derek, nadie nunca lo había llamado agradable. Les podían tener respeto por ser ciervos de un Maestro como Reborn, miedo incluso, pero nunca algo considerado desde el punto de vista agento como agradecimiento o aprecio. — Mi nombre es Audric.

Asintiendo ante el pequeño favor del gran e imponente vampiro, el chico tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza como le había indicado Audric que lo hiciera cuando las puertas del elevador comenzaban a abrirse dejándolo pasar a un ambiente que nunca en su vida soñó con presenciar.

Sumido en una tenue mezcla de luces de tonos entre el rojo, negro, púrpura y leves tintes de azul, el cuarto estaba rebosante de vampiros y humanos, los cuales igual que él, estaban vistiendo sencillos trajes mientras se sentaban al lado de "su" vampiro sobre el piso, con la cabeza gacha mientras los Señores discutían entre ellos, bebiendo y charlando cómodamente, sin tomar en cuenta los pequeños y cómodos cubículos que estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de seda en la que, avergonzado, lambo pudo ver como varios vampiros estaban teniendo relaciones con los humanos. Ya fuesen mujeres u hombres. Tragando saliva de forma nerviosa, el joven vio como en los cuellos de los donadores había un collar de bronce que se sujetaba al lazo de seda negro que el ahora llevaba dentro de la bolsa del pantalón.

— Vamos, te llevaré a la mesa de nuestro Señor. Es la más alejada y te concederá cierta privacidad para que pienses acerca de lo que ves y vivirás. Solo procura no ir a los cuartos de por haya —Dijo señalando el lado contrario de la habitación que estaba sumido en una oscuridad más densa. — Es allí donde los Amos juegan con su comida, y cuando digo jugar es al estilo esposas, cadenas y látigo.

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y un deje asustado, Lambo miró a Audric como si estuviese loco. — Hablas de… — Intentando contener su vergüenza y un pequeño e insano deseo que pitaba en su cuerpo, el joven no pudo terminar la frase antes de que el vampiro lo interrumpiese.

— Sí, hablo de actividad "BDSM" en toda regla. Y no creas que solo entre dos. — Mirando con cierta comprensión al nervioso muchacho, el vampiro lo guió hasta la zona reservada de su Maestro.

Al pasar por entre las mesas, Lambo fue consciente de que varios de los vampiros se le quedaban viendo entrecerrando la mirada, antes de acariciar la cabeza de sus donadores como si fuesen perros. Maldición a eso era a lo que sería reducido aquella noche con un completo desconocido, a ser el perro sexual de uno de aquellos bastardos que — le molestaba decir— estaban demasiado buenos como para quedarse viéndolos aun con la cabeza gacha y de reojo. Negando con su cabeza, se reprendió así mismo por pensar de esa forma cuando estaba metido en aquel embrollo, no obstante eso no evito que por primera vez, fijase su vista de forma inadvertida sobre Audric.

El vampiro tenía el pelo rojo con algunos mechones que tiraban con el rubio cenizo, su constitución era inmensamente grande, tirando con un metro setenta y nueve. Su piel era blanca y se notaba fuerte y marcada por el constante ejercicio, además sus ojos eran de un hermoso color castaño que contrastaba de forma perfecta con su cabello. Y de sus labios…bien podría decir que parecían delineados de forma delicada y perfecta. En resumidas cuentas, Audric era un pedazo de hombre igual de atractivo que los otros, no obstante no pudo seguir con aquella línea de pensamientos, ya que en cierto momento, el vampiro llamó su atención diciéndole que ya habían llegado.

— Mi Maestro no debe demorar más, espéralo aquí, yo iré a vigilar los alrededores, y por lo que más quiera, no te mezcles con ningún otro Lord. Los vampiros en sí somos territoriales, incluso aunque no sea nuestra "anima dolce", nuestros donantes son celados y en verdad preferiría evitar un conflicto con el amo. No suele tener buen carácter y podría desaparecer a otro Señor si se siente molesto. Mantente alejado de los problemas. — Resoplando con un toque divertido, le guiñó un ojo al más chico antes de voltearse y comenzar a andar a la salida del lugar, dejando a Lambo nuevamente solo, completamente solo y desorientado de lo que ocurría a su lado.

Los sonidos no dejaban paso a la imaginación, por esa razón agradeció que en dado momento una canción comenzara a sonar en los altavoces del club. Si no se equivocaba era la canción "Lost Three" de Enigma.

Concediéndole un poco de calma esa lenta melodía, se mordió la lengua para no gritarle algo a Audric al haberlo tratado como si fuese su padre y él un niño mal portado. Bien no es como si él se hubiese estado portando muy bien últimamente, pero aun así. Perdido en sus cavilaciones se preguntó cómo sería el vampiro con el que se toparía, también se cuestionó acerca de cómo sería su carácter y que podía ser lo que tenía que lo hacía tan conocido y poderoso en el mundo de los vampiros. Esas y muchas más preguntas se arremolinaron en su cabeza, haciendo que no fuese consciente del momento en que las pláticas se detenían por completo en la habitación, sumiéndola en un ominoso silencio que solo era roto por la suave melodía y los gemidos mezclados con gruñidos que prevenían de la zona que Audric le había advertido a Lambo que no visitara.

Prontamente sintió un olor suave pero casi afrodisiaco para los sentidos, acompañado de una ola de electrizante poder que lo envolvió como un manto caliente y misterioso, haciendo que casi sin poder evitarlo levantara lentamente su rostro con la garganta completamente seca, fijando su vista en el recién llegado; Conteniendo un jadeó por demás asombrado, el menor vio con ojos desorbitado al macho que se encontraba parado frente a él escoltado por dos hombres que podía apostar eran los otros dos guardas que Audric había mencionado. No obstante su vista estaba fija en el recién llegado, la imagen pura de lo que representaba un hombre, nacido de puro y abrazado fuego. Rodeado de un aura de peligro, dominación y tan poderosa que Lambo se preguntó si no estaba salivando como un pequeño cachorro ante la vista de la palabra "macho" encarnada ante sus ojos.

Con una imponente postura que sobrepasaba a casi la mayoría de los vampiros allí presentes, el hombre al que donaría su sangre estaba vestido con un fino traje negro Armani, a juego con un masculino cinturón rodeando las estrechas y fuertes caderas; la piel de un color blanco pero nunca demasiado exagerado, relucía contra la luz de la habitación, concediéndole a su perfil un aire poderoso, misterioso y peligroso; los músculos de pecho y espalda marcados y tensos mientras se mostraban a la habida mirada de Lambo; y al llegar a su rostro el aliento casi se pierde dentro del pecho del joven al ver los duros, fríos y bien tallados rasgos del hombre, plasmados en una boca carnosa, nariz bien perfilada, cabellos negros azabache cubierto por un sombrero que ladeado mantenía oculto bajo la sombra de su ala la mirada oscurecida y fría del vampiro. Una mirada de ojos color amarillo, tan brillantes e hipnotizantes como el oro líquido.

Era él. Reborn.

Su paso había sido seguro y tan impasible como de costumbre, no sintiendo nada al ver que todos los demás Maestros mantenían el silencio al verlo llegar como cada noche, antes de que la tensión del momento se aliviase un poco. No obstante y a pesar de que estaba sumido en un trance de aburrimiento y desconformidad como su vida era comúnmente desde el día en que sus ojos se abrieron por primera vez, Reborn se preguntó si su donante podría ser tan escasamente entretenido como los otros. Tenía amantes de sobra y aunque la primera noche era fuego puro, el entretenimiento y la constancia se esfumaban al amanecer, por lo cual no le veía el caso a estar perdiendo su tiempo con un solo "compañero" como los sentimentales solían llamarle en su mundo. Además, no era como si le interesara precisamente hacer algo más que follar y beber la sangre de su donante. Él pasaba de las tontería preliminares, además los juegos que el practicaba, no eran tan bien vistos incluso por su misma sociedad que era un puñado de insaciables en la cama. Pero él… él era la excepción. Ningún vampiro podía comparar su lujuria y furiosa necesidad de dominación. Sí, el BDSM como ahora lo llamaban, era los anhelos plasmados de cada vampiro a lo largo de los años, reafirmado por su seductora y atrayente caricia que había tocado a más de un humano a lo largo de su larga vida.

Reborn nunca se dejaba sorprender por nada o nadie, menos un simple mortal que sus ciervos le traían cada noche. Después de todo era un hueso difícil de roer, si no es que completa y llanamente imposible. Pero por primera vez sus ojos brillaron, el fuego quemo y una sensación de expectación borboteó en su sistema al ver el atrevido donador que había levantado su aniñado rostro, fijando unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas en su rostro y cuerpo, recorriéndolo como comúnmente el recorría a sus propias presas. Y no se ofendió, ante el atrevimiento claro del niño ante él, la ofensa no creció dentro de él, cualquier sentimiento aparte de una desgarradora ola de deseo, se fue directo al infierno, mientras los ojos de su "alimento" se desorbitaban al verlo y olerlo. Mientras el perfume natural del chico se mezclaba con su claro anhelo y calor, que demostraba el despertar ajeno, Reborn observó casi fascinado el perversamente encantador sonrojo que teñía las suaves mejillas de quien había sido escogido para satisfacer su hambre.

Y vaya que estaba hambriento.

Por primera vez desde que había sido un joven casi inexperto, Reborn perdió el control de sus colmillos. El aroma del desconocido le hizo salivar y sus dientes dolían por la necesidad de beber de esta nueva fuente. Entrecerrando su mirada en una mezcla de sentimientos que creía no tener, los cuales iban desde la furia, la sorpresa y el más salvaje deseo de bombear el pequeño cuerpo frente a él, llenarlo hasta hacerle perder el aliento y quedar inconsciente entre la esencia de ambos mojando sus cuerpos. Sí, lo quería sucio, rápido, rivalizando con la lascivia de una verdadera bestia.

Dejando que su olfato captara el olor del crío que lo observaba con total descaro, nerviosismo y muchas emociones más condensadas en su joven cuerpo, Reborn supo que quizás esta sería una noche distinta, una que le agradecería más tarde a Derek y Audric.

Una noche que aprovecharía por completo.


	2. Deseo Insaciable Y Lujuria Desbordante

_**Líquido Carmesí Naciente Del Deseo Y El Anhelo I: (Cap 2. Deseo Insasiable Y Lujuria Desbordante) **_

Lambo estaba seguro que hasta hace unos instantes su cerebro coordinaba las ideas a la perfección, que su mente tenía en claro —a diferencia de los moderadores de aquel club— que su cuerpo no debía formar parte del paquete en ese lugar. Sin embargo parecía que su mente había ido a dar un largo paseo dejando su joven e inmaduro instinto comenzar a despertar a su antojo, haciéndole ver embobado al recién llegado, sintiendo algo más que solo fuego correr sus venas. Dios sus sentidos estaban completamente fuera de control, centrándose, aun cuando su mente lo prevenía, en admirar el hombre o vampiro que estaba justo frente a él. Su piel le picaba al igual que sus manos, anhelando sentir la piel ajena y probar si de verdad era tan perfecta como se veía, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la mirada dorada y amenazante del vampiro, dejándolo más que atemorizado con un fuego que lo hacía arder. Podía sentir que una vergonzosa y dura erección comenzaba a mostrarse dentro de sus pantalones, cubierta —gracias a Dios— por la mesa que resguardaba sus piernas y su obvio y descarado deseo.

— Tú nombre. — Una fuerte voz de barítono respondió, enviando escalofríos a través de la piel de Lambo que nada tenían que ver con nervios si no con la sensual voz del hombre. Maldiciendo su escaso control, se dijo que él sabía muy bien como formar una oración, así que mejor era que apresurara a sus benditas cuerdas vocales para que cooperasen con él y no lo hicieran tener un lío. — He dicho que quiero que me des tú nombre donante, así como has tenido el valor para sostener la mirada de tú Dom, espero que puedas contestar esa simple pregunta. —Hablando con fría y burlona ironía, Lambo supo que ese macho podría intimidar al más valiente. No era de extrañar que todos parecieran guardarle tanto respeto, y precaución al estar a su alrededor.

— La-lambo — Murmuró el oji-verde volviendo a agachar su rostro al recordar las advertencias que Audric le había dado sobre cuál debía ser su comportamiento frente al vampiro. Pero diablos, el idiota nunca se había tomado la molestia de explicarle que su Amo era un hombre demasiado atractivo como para ser condenarlo en cincuenta estados.

— Lambo ¿eh? ¿Sabías que está prohibido que un donante vea su Dom directamente, sin importar la circunstancia? Acabas de ofenderme con tú atrevimiento así que como comprenderás serás castigado. Ahora bien, si te portas servil mientras me alimento, quizás deje que tú castigo no sea visto por los demás Maestros, pero si hace algo que sea equivocado…bueno la privacidad podría ser algo que con todo mi derecho podría negarte.

Lambo levantó su mirada al instante viendo ahora con intensa ira al mayor, ese cretino prácticamente lo estaba amenazando con hacerle pasar la pena más grande de su vida frente a otros, después de reprenderlo como si tuviese algún derecho. Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, sabía por lo que le había dicho Audric que era mejor no provocar o tentar al vampiro a que cumpliese su amenaza. Cosa que podía apostar no dudaría en hacer.

Con la mandíbula apretada tercamente, el joven agachó nuevamente la vista, maldiciendo su escaso autocontrol que parecía volar en las nubes mientras él se encontraba allí siendo mangoneado y seducido por un completo extraño, un extraño que lo había dejado con una bendita erección que lucía descarada contra los sencillos pantalones de lino blanco. Al menos aquel detalle seguía bajo resguardo, pero no sabía por cuanto podría mantener aquello. — Lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir. — Sin volver a levantar su rostro, esperó pacientemente mientras el desgarrador silencio seguía prologándose hasta que lambo pensó que enloquecería. No era conocido por tener una sana calma cuando un ambiente tan tenso se presentaba y no es como si estuviese en una agradable fiesta de té. Oh no, Diablos no. Estaba en una habitación repleta de vampiros y sus "mascotas" siendo él una de estas quien ahora parecía llamar la atención de más de uno.

Aparte de sentir la fija mirada del vampiro que debía alimentar, sobre su cuerpo, sabía que más de uno lo observaba.

Correcto esto era una completa locura, no podía seguir siendo el centro de las miradas de todos y se negaba a ser un maldito espectáculo de circo, por lo cual apretando sus delicadas manos en puños, trató de concentrase en regular su respiración. Cosa que no le resultaba nada sencillo estando en aquella fase de su liada vida.

Finalmente después de algunos instantes el silencio se cortó y los vampiros comenzaron a dispersarse regresando con sus donantes, centrando su atención en su alimentación o lo que fuese que estaban haciendo. Dándose un respiro ante aquello, Lambo se preguntó si su suerte podría mejorar y darle la oportunidad de que el hombre que seguía parado frente a él como una estatua se marchara a cualquier otra parte o decidiera que era muy joven como para alimentarse de su sangre por lo que le deberían ir a buscar un nuevo donante.

Después de otro tanto de tiempo, el destino le escupió su respuesta directo a la cara.

— Para ser tan joven eres demasiado testarudo y molesto, muchacho. —Pronunció con voz sedosa, sin variar su imponente posición frente al más joven. Sabía que este chico era una pequeña bomba de tiempo, pero la idea de sacarlo de sus casillas era muy tentadora. Al fin y al cabo quien terminaría ganando sería él, su lado dominante, su pura y salvaje fuerza, se lo gritaban cada vez que un cuerpo era presentado ante él, sin importar si aquellos otros donadores no pasaran de ser una parte de su aburrida y cotidiana forma de vivir los siglos. Alimentándose, follando y metido en sus preciosos negocios. La misma e insípida mecánica que había mantenido por siglos y siglos. Pero aquí estaba nuevamente, frente a una presa que pintaba mucho más tentadora que cualquiera de los "Sums" que los demás maestros tenían ahora. Sabía, no, estaba seguro que la mayoría estaba igual de fascinado con la belleza virginal y palpable que el chico frente a él poseía. Era algo especial y Reborn estaba más que satisfecho por salir vencedor una vez más. Se había llevado el premio grande como normalmente ocurría, y lo que era mejor era que ya podía saborear lo que haría una vez que rompiese el escaso dominio que el oji-verde ponía con tanto empeño en sus reacciones y contestaciones. No tardaría mucho en dejar que su lujuria se lanzara a por lo que quería desgarrar y matar con pura pasión. — Supongo que sabes lo que tú deber te manda hacer ¿cierto? Deberás dejar que mi boca se bañe en tú caliente sangre niño, y deberás hacer que sea lo suficientemente buena para satisfacerme, si no quieres tener problemas. —Andando con tranquilidad hacía donde el menor yacía sentado, miró con una chispa maliciosa en sus ojos, el collar de bronce que estaba recostado en la plana superficie de la mesa.

Pasando frente a este, acarició el metálico objeto, antes de sentarse al lado del más joven, observándolo con una mirada cruel e hilarante, la cual estaba repleta de tanta oscuridad, misterios y sensual promesa, que podía estar seguro que atraer al pequeño niño a sus garras no sería ningún problema. Podía ver fácilmente como el poco resguardo en sus emociones y palabras que mostraba el chico comenzaba a desgarrarse. Sí faltaba poco, solo debía seguir tentando su ira y su deseo, la ira y la lujuria quemaban y le gustaba hacerlo así cuando tenía una oportunidad tan buena como esta. Pero Lambo… ah él era la inocente y tentadora oportunidad de una en un millón. Y era suya, tan suya.

Conteniendo la mordaz contestación que tenía en la punta de la lengua, Lambo supo que aquel bastardo lo estaba haciendo con toda intención de que perdiese su calma y le respondiera. Estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuese para reafirmar que su plan era hacer que su control se fuera al demonio. Apretando sus labios negándose a contestar aquello, decidió simplemente asentir ante las palabras contrarias.

— Entonces antes de que pueda beber de ti, me gustaría saber ¿cómo fue que un pequeño niño tonto vino a parar aquí? ¿Acaso Derek se dejó ir y te dijo cosas encantadoras para atraerte a la guarida del Lobo? ¿O fui Audric acaso el que uso sus "dulces palabras" para convencer a tus inocente oídos? Después de todo la sensual promesa de mis ciervos puede encandilar los oídos y sentidos de cualquiera, más si es un pequeño virgen… — Inclinándose para decir aquello contra el oído del muchacho, supo que había ganado en el momento en que este levantó el rostro de un tirón y sin importarle su nueva falta de respeto, balanceó su mano derecha dispuesto a golpearlo.

Perfecto.

— ¿Cómo es posible que se haya desvanecido de la nada? Es que no tiene sentido. — Pasándose las manos por el alborotado cabello castaño, Tsuna se preguntó nuevamente en que había estado pensando Lambo al decidir a ir a uno de los bares más peligrosos. Se rumoreaba que los vampiros iban cada noche a ese lugar, introduciéndose para buscar nuevo alimento y llevándolos con ellos. Tsuna no conocía mucho a esa especie, pero se había topado con algunos de la raza cierva para saber que si ellos eran peligrosos, sus creadores eran en verdad gente de cuidado. — ¿¡En que estaban pensando cuando decidieron ir a meterse al "_FantasyNight_."?! Ese bar no es un lugar para niños y ustedes…¿cómo rayos se perdió Lambo? — Preguntó por enésima vez esa noche, el Décimo Vongola, andando de un lado a otra viendo como sus guardianes lo miraban con igual preocupación. Excepto Hibari, claro, ese salvaje estaba más preocupado de ver que I-Pin estuviese bien, fuera de aquello, el que la situación fuese bien o mal le importaba un pepino.

— Tsuna-san ya le dije que no sé, yo lo estaba siguiendo entre la pista de baile, pero a medio camino una pareja de bailarines chocaron conmigo y me tiraron. Cuando levante la vista era como si él se hubiese esfumado en el aire, y aun cuando pregunte y pregunte si alguien lo había visto, ninguna de las personas supo dame razón de su paradero.

— ¿I-Pin, comprendes el problema en que puede estar metido el chico? Por una razón esa zona se les prohibió, y eso se debe a que ese lugar y ese bar mismo son territorio de vampiros. — Dijo con la voz dura.

— ¿Qu- qué? ¿Ese bar pertenece a vam-vampiros? —Preguntó horrorizada, agrandando sus ojos.

— Sí. Ese bar es un trasfondo según averiguaron mis hombre, que oculta un club exclusivo para bebedores y donantes. Ahí es donde los vampiros usualmente van a beber, aunque claro, según tengo entendido el dueño mayoritario de ese y otra cadena de "restaurantes" para Maestros vampiros, es un Lord antiguo. Nadie conoce su identidad, pero dicen que es más peligroso y letal que cualquiera.

— Y si Lambo… — Sin poder terminar la frase, I-Pin se cubrió los labios, mientras sentía como Hibari intentaba tranquilizarla acariciando su brazo.

— Sí I-Pin. Si Lambo fue atrapado por uno de los ciervos o sus Lores, no sé qué le pueda ocurrir. No sé qué es lo que los vampiros hagan con sus donantes y sus presas. No sé…absolutamente nada más de lo que me he informado —y eso a medias— por mis hombres.

— Pe-pe-pero Lambo no sabe de la existencia de los vampiros. ¡Nunca lo ha sabido! Preferimos no decirle nada, porque sabemos lo atrabancado que puede ser. —Dijo la joven china, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

— Tal parece que eso no evita que Lambo se meta en problemas a diestra y siniestra. — Resoplando con cierto cansancio, el peli-castaño se pasó una mano por el agotado rostro, antes de darse la vuelta y centrar su atención en Yamamoto y Gokudera. — Chicos necesito que investiguen todo lo que puedan sobre ese bar y el dueño, no importa cuánto les tome y si tendremos que estar aquí toda la noche. Haremos lo que sea necesario para saber que pudo haberle pasado a Lambo. —Hablando con su vos de mando y repleta de decisión, Tsuna se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar con los demás, información que pudiese ayudarles a saber el paradero del más pequeño de sus guardianes.

Antes siquiera de que la mano de Lambo pudiese entrar en contacto con el rostro de Reborn, este detuvo su muñeca, agarrándola con férrea fuerza para impedir que pudiese moverla. Al instante en que esto ocurrió, su mano izquierda salió por voluntad propia decidida a repartir el golpe que no había podido dar su otra palma. No obstante los resultados fueron igual de desastrosos y poco efectivos. — Suélteme. — Dijo completamente indignado, importándole un cuerno si lo estaba ofendiendo al verlo directamente a los ojos. Que le dieran, ese canalla tenía la misma porción de bastardo que de atractivo.

Negando con la cabeza como si estuviese completamente decepcionado, Reborn ignoró el ominoso silencio que volvió a presentarse una vez que todos captaron la osadía y rebeldía que presentaba su donante. Rebeldía que a él le causó una gran sensación de victoria. Habían pasado siglos desde que uno de sus "Sums" había peleado y retado su poderío, no dejándose doblegar por el miedo o el deseo que él despertaba en cada uno. No este niño era diferente y tenía intención de estudiarlo toda la noche. Quizás un poco más. — Creo haberte dicho que cualquier falta de respeto sería castigada y haría que todos viesen la corrección que te daría. — Con un suave y firme movimiento arrinconó contra el asiento el pequeño cuerpo que se removía bajó su peso intentando escapar.

— ¡Déjame ir! — Y ahí se había ido la calma y el control. Ahora solo quería que lo dejase ir.

— No. No has sido un niño bueno y mereces ser castigado como cualquier donante que falta el respeto a su Dom. Debes entender lo que ocurre cuando ofendes a un Maestro.

— ¡Que te den! — Chillando indignado, con las mejillas coloreadas de un intenso rojo y los ojos brillándole con furia y un deje de molesta excitación, el pequeño niño lucho con uñas y dientes, importándole muy poco que toda la atención de aquellas sanguijuelas estuviese puesta frente a ellos.

Arqueando una ceja de modo socarrón, el vampiro levantó las manos del chico para colocarlas sobre su cabeza, inmovilizando sus continuas patadas, apresando las piernas ajenas con sus propios y fuertes muslos, recargando sin pudor alguno su cadera, contra la del menor. — Pero que tenemos aquí…al parecer el enojo no es lo único que te motiva, ¿verdad niño?

El vampiro usó un tono monótono que Lambo estaba seguro usualmente calmaba a su presa, pero Lambo no se sentía tranquilo. Se sentía humillado y cachondo. La cercanía con el apuesto vampiro de pelo negro y ojos dorados, tenía a Randy con sus hormonas alborotadas. El miedo se veía aplacado por el deseo y la simple furia. Sabía bien que su cuerpo estaba caliente y tenía muy en claro que aquel animal se había puesto sobre él uniendo sus caderas para avergonzarlo aún más. — ¡Cabrón! — Ignorando los jadeos sorprendidos de todos los presentes ante el marcado insulto que gritó, Lambo se maldijo el estar siendo el centro de la diversión del momento. Sobre todo el maldito entretenimiento de aquel sucio bastardo.

—Esas son palabras fuertes de alguien que está debajo de mí con una pequeña y caliente erección presionando sobre mi cadera. — Susurró de forma traviesa contra el oído del oji-verde, lamiendo su mejilla en el proceso y sintiendo nuevamente a sus colmillos salir en busca de alimento. Diablos tenía un sabor simplemente adictivo y Reborn quería probar que más "cosas" ocultas tenía el niño.

Aguantando un gemido, Lambo intentó mover su rostro evadiendo la húmeda lengua del mayor, sintiendo con aprensión como su captor presionaba con total intención su propia cadera haciéndole sentir a través de las prendas de ambos, la dura verga que poseía el hombre. — ¡Suéltame no puedes hacer esto! — Chillo con aprensión, intentando revolverse contra el peso muerto que prácticamente se había recostado sobre él.

— No me apetece crío…creo que será interesante enseñarte a mantener la boca cerrada y no retar así a tus mayores. — Con una sonrisa ladina y toda colmillos, Reborn metió su mano entre el cuerpo de ambos, llegando al suave y ligero pantalón de lino que llevaba el niño, metiendo su mano dentro de la fina cinturilla de este para poder adentrarla dentro de los calzoncillos del chico. — ¿Qué acaso Audric olvidó mencionarte que los donantes tiene prohibido llevar ropa interior? Sus amos no están a gusto con tener que trabajar doble a la hora de desvestirlos, por lo cual, estos —con un movimiento veloz de la mano, desgarró la prenda interior, robándole un jadeo a Lambo— quedan fuera.

— ¡Bastardo! ¿¡Cómo te…?! — Sin poder terminar de hablar, soltó un involuntario gemido al sentir la mano del mayor llegar a donde su erección palpitaba de forma furiosa, casi rivalizando con el ensordecedor pulsar de su corazón.

— Bastardo ¿eh? Vaya vamos con dos crío, creo que el castigo acaba de aumentar. — Mirando con fría y a la vez lujuriosa burla al muchacho, se acercó al cuello de esté para lamerlo, estirando uno de sus muslo de forma rápida para patear la mesa y quitar lo único que mantenía medio cubierto la descarada escena entre ambos. A él no le importaba tener espectadores.

— No puedes… ¡suéltame! — Sollozando presa del miedo, el deseo y la humillación, Lambo se juró que cuando esto acabase buscaría la forma de herir a la sucia bestia sobre él. No importaba como pero encontraría como arrancarle algo. Si lograba castrarlo mejor.

— Claro que puedo niño tonto, ahora creo que sería bueno ponerme manos a la obra con esto, después veremos qué podemos hacer para cobrar la ofensa dada tan amablemente de tú parte. —Riendo de forma ronca, apretó entre sus frías manos, el duro miembro del chico, sintiendo entre sus dedos las pequeñas venas que se marcaban en la sensible piel, mientras acariciaba el prepucio y la punta. Sabía por la forma en que el niño se estremecía que no faltaba mucho para que se corriera, y aunque la idea de saborear con su boca la joven semilla lo tenía vivo en puro deseo, supo que ya podría hacerlo más adelante. Ahora debía concentrarse en la corrida que sentía venir como podía aspirar en el cerrado aire que rodeaba a todos los presentes. Sabía por experiencia que todos los maestros se mantenían lejos aunque desearan probar al niño, ya que la regla era clara en cuanto a la pertenencia de cada uno de los donantes. Y cuando se trataba de uno tan bueno y era de él, nadie se atrevería ni siquiera a acercarse un poco, aunque sus miembros y sus colmillos estuviesen en desacuerdo. A veces el deseo de vivir era mejor que el deseo de una deliciosa liberación.

O tal vez no.

Sabía que no podría detenerse, Lambo necesitaba liberarse y ese maldito no planeaba dejarlo hasta que se viniera y quedase completamente doblegado frente a todos los ahí presentes. Tenía que controlarse, debía mantener el deseo fuera de su alcance.

— Vamos…ambos sabemos que lo quieres, si me lo pides de forma amable y sumisa como es debido quizás acceda a atender tú deseo. Pero solo hasta que me supliques y me lo digas de buena manera, si no lo haces seguiré tentándote hasta que el dolor por no poder irte te deje postrado. No quieres eso ¿cierto? — Preguntando con un tono oscuro y caliente, el vampiro pasó su dedo medio por la punta mojada que coronaba la hinchada erección del chico.

— No…ya basta… — Con la voz temblorosa y a un paso de suplicar, Lambo supo que había perdido. Por mucho que lo intentase, necesitaba venirse o enloquecería y eso lo podía conformar al sentir las filosas puntas de los colmillos que poseía Reborn, rasguñando la tierna piel de su cuello, sacándole un pequeña gota de sangre que el mayor bebió de forma lenta, probando y deleitándose ante el exquisito sabor. Uno que se volvía aún más tentador al correr su sangre de forma tan abrazadora como lo hacía en aquel momento debido a su desmedida excitación.

— ¿No quieres que sea fácil?… Bueno, supongo que tendrá que hacerse de manera difícil. — Hablando con total naturalidad, subió la mano que tenía libre para abrir de un fuerte tirón la ligera camisa que llevaba el joven, dejando el lampiño y suave pecho al descubierto, aprovechando aquello para inclinarse y sin consideración alguna morder las pequeñas tetillas que se endurecieron al instante. Haciendo un poco de presión para aumentar la excitación el Lambo, frotó de forma suave toda la longitud del miembro que tan expertamente masturbaba en aquel momento, deteniéndose y ralentizando sus movimientos para poder a trabajar su boca nuevamente sobre el tibio pecho.

— No…no sigas… — Gimiendo de forma ahogada, hecho hacía atrás su cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

Reborn cambió de posición ligeramente, presionando su muslo en contra de la polla de Lambo, dándole algo contra lo que rozarse, mientras sus manos detenían la experta frotación, para subir y apresar los brazos del menos sobre su cabeza.

— Uh... — Lambo se quejó, dejándose llevar por el hombre, incapaz de detener la loca ola de deseo que sentía por un completo extraño.

— Dame lo que necesito. — Exigió Reborn — Ofréceme tu sangre.

Incapaz de detenerse, Lambo inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su yugular a la vez que seguía desvergonzadamente rozándose contra el hombre. Perdiéndose ante los bajos deseos e instintos de su cuerpo.

Sin previo aviso los dientes perforaron su cuello.


	3. Posesión Y Deseo Teñidos De Rojo

**_Líquido Carmesí Naciente Del Deseo Y El Anhelo I: (Cap 3. Posesión Y Deseo Teñidos De Rojo Escarlata): _**

El cuerpo de Lambo saltó ante el impacto de la mordida. Estaba ardiendo, su cuerpo quemaba y se fundía en un mar de placer que consumía su oxígeno, su calma y lo dejaba presa del deseo más puro y primitivo. El anhelo de un animal que busca ser tomado, poseído y bebido entre tragos de agónica lujuria. Lambo sentía sus venas pulsar enviando su cálida sangre a la ávida boca del vampiro que había cazado su cuello como si fuese la fuente misma de la vida. Bueno para él seguramente lo era.

Ladeando un poco más su cuello, movió de forma involuntaria su cadera, rozándose contra el fuerte muslo de Reborn, sintiendo como su miembro pulsaba listo para correrse, empapando la ropa de ambos en su esencia que había sido contenida por tanto tiempo al igual que su control y calma. Un gemido bajo vibraba contra de su garganta mientras el vampiro se alimentaba, enviando chispas de deseo a lo largo de su columna. A pesar de la intensa excitación el pánico se manifestó.

Él dejó que un loco vampiro chupase su sangre.

¡Su sangre!

Antes de que la histeria de Lambo se desbordara, Reborn deslizó sus dientes fuera. El vampiro limpió el cuello de Lambo con su lengua, haciendo que la elevada erección del chico regresara con una venganza.

— Bueno eso estuvo bien… pero no te correrás. — Con una sonrisa puramente animal, el fuerte cuerpo se alejó de manera lenta del de Lambo, dejándolo a medias, con una erección que seguía despierta y la incredulidad marcada en sus jóvenes facciones. — Esto fue un castigo ¿recuerdas? No tengo porque satisfacer tus deseos antes que los míos y creo que esto demuestra quien tiene el control. — Lamiendo sus labios para limpiar los rastros de sangre que habían quedado impregnados en su boca, se separó un poco más del muchacho, observando de forma satisfecha y completamente hilarante la expresión del menor, y la pose tan comprometedora en la que estaba.

Las palabras de Reborn golpearon como una cubeta de agua helada al chico, recordándole donde estaban y la forma en que aquel cretino lo había humillado frente a todos. ¡Usando su propio cuerpo para eso! — ¡Sucio Bastardo! — Con la ira saliendo en olas de su cuerpo, el menor levantó su mano antes de que el vampiro pudiese reaccionar a su feroz arranque de furia, golpeando el hermoso y prepotente rostro.

Ignorando los siseos casi alarmados de los presentes ante el golpe que recibió por parte del niño, Reborn cerró sus ojos unos instantes, dejando que una descarada sonrisa comenzara a formarse en sus labios, antes de que voltease su rostro y centrara su vista en Lambo, estirando de forma automática su propia mano para cazar la que lo había agredido. — Esto te costará caro. — Pronunció con naturalidad, acercando su rostro al del menos que se hallaba acorralado contra el sofá pero con la mirada brillando por el enfado y la vergüenza que sentía al haber sido expuesto así.

Antes de que Lambo pudiese hacer algo más que gritar completamente encolerizado y escandalizado por el trato de brusco del mayor, fue levantado por ambos brazos por el vampiro, siendo arrastrado hacía el frío piso de la habitación, donde Reborn tomó el collar de bronce que había apoyado sobre la mesa. Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente a sabiendas de lo que pasaría a continuación, el joven niño peleó con total ahinqué intentando liberarse del agarre ajeno. — ¡No, no puedes hacerme esto, yo no soy nada tuyo! — Con las manos rasguñó, apaleó y golpeó a su captor, sintiendo que la sangre se le helaba cuando los dos hombres que habían venido escoltando al pelinegro, lo inmovilizaban contra el piso, quedando hincado con la cabeza agachada y los brazos estirados tras su espalda por el duro agarre que ponían los dos vampiros.

Comenzando a sollozar, Lambo juro que haría pagar al animal que lo forzaba a reverenciarlo, haría pagar a su captor aunque se le fuese la vida en ello.

— Que quedé constado ante la presencia de todos los Maestros aquí presentes, que declaró a este niño de mi propiedad. No una noche solamente, mi esclavo hasta que decida devolverle su libertad o muera con el paso del tiempo mortal. — Con una voz profunda y entonada que resonaba por toda la habitación, Reborn se gachó levantando el terco mentón del oji-verde para fijar ambas miradas en una sola. — De ahora en adelante tú y todo lo que eres me pertenece. Ningún vampiro podrá probar lo que es mío, y cualquier humano que se acerque a ti será despedazado por mí sin un rastro de misericordia. — Triunfante y reluciendo igual que un Dios, Reborn acercó el collar de bronce al cuello del chico, cerrándolo una vez puesto y uniendo e este una cadena de color dorado que representaba la pertenencia y línea pura de sangre a la que pertenecía.

Una advertencia de quien era el nuevo dueño de aquel niño. Una marca que nadie nunca podría borrar hasta que él mismo pereciera.

Antes siquiera de que Lambo pudiese gritar o decir algo, los labios del más grande se apoderaron de los suyos, mordiendo su boca en el proceso y haciéndolo sangrar un poco, dejando que probara el sabor de su sangre, mezclada con la saliva de quien ahora lo había reducido a un completo sumiso.

Su pertenencia y de nadie más.

* * *

— Décimo no hemos sabido nada de Lambo, pero… — Suspirando de forma intranquila, Gokudera la entregó a su jefe un folder con varios documentos. — Averiguamos sobre el propietario base del lugar.

Tragando saliva presintiendo que las noticias no serían alentadoras, Tsuna tomó el documento, abriéndolo y comenzando a ojearlo sabiendo con cada parte que leía…que las cosas iban mal.

Muy mal.

Lanzando el documento fuera de su alcance una vez que terminó de releerlo por tercera vez, se dejó caer en su asiento mientras oía las llamas de la chimenea tronar en un ambiente que fácilmente podría ser cortado con una navaja. Apoyando sus manos sobre su cabeza, se recargó en la mesa, dejando que sus hombros cayesen fatigados por la gran prueba que debían superar. — Debemos hacer lo que sea para encontrar a Lambo y traerlos de regreso, el Maestro que posee el bar es una criatura antigua, peligrosa y fácilmente invencible. Si queremos dar con el paradero de Lambo, tenemos que ponernos a buscar ahora mismo, y rezar porque el que lo tenga en su poder no se… Reborn. — Pronunció con la voz fatigada e insegura por el miedo hacía la salud del más pequeño de sus guardianes.

* * *

Su orgullo había sido pisoteado bajo el dominio de aquel sucio, vil e infame vampiro, aquel que lo tenía arrodillado mientras probaba sus labios con una ferocidad que fácilmente rivalizaba con la de una fiera. Podía saborear su sangre y el sabor metálico, —que para consternación del mucho— que encendió su sistema aún más, haciéndole arder cada parte de su piel igual que si estuviese quemándose en las llamas del más genuino infierno.

A medio camino entre el ansía y la rabia, Lambo decidió que si ya lo habían mordido, humillado y además postrado ante los pies de aquella criatura, bien podría devolver una parte del favor; Respirando de forma agitada dejo que sus dientes se encajaran con fuerza en el labio ajeno que se encargaba de probar cada macha de sangre que escurría de su boca, igual que un manantial en el que el vampiro se hundía lentamente.

— Mmm…eres demasiado testarudo… —Gruñó contra la boca contraria, brillando en ansía pura ante el desafío que su sum y donante le lanzaba con total descaro. Era mejor así. Reborn estaba impresionado con el chico y eso no solía suceder, le agradaba que lo retara, que jugara con su calma e inflamara su desatada lujuria.

Sonriendo de forma perversa, tomó en un puño los cabellos del chico, halando de estos para inclinar su cabeza hacía atrás dejando descubierta el acelerado pulso que latía en la vena de aquel blanco cuello que se moría por morder de nuevo. Pero no. Debía esperar y divertirse un poco más, ver cuanto más jugarían ese estira y afloja en frente de su "audiencia", la cual parecía haberse desvanecido para ambos. Cuando el niño recordara aquel detalle y su furia se desatase él se lo llevaría a sus aposentos y lo domaría, jugaría, probaría y dejaría que su pasión se desbocase cual río, en el cuerpo de quien ahora era suyo y de nadie más.

— Si ese es el problema mejor será que me liberes…por-porque te prometo que no me mostraré servicial ante ti jamás. — Fulminando de manera intensa al vampiro que seguía respirando su cálido aliento contra su boca, aspirando su aroma que era una mezcla de olores entre los que se juntaban la ira, el deseo y la furiosa necesidad de vengar tal doblegamiento a su cuerpo.

— Oh al contrario mocoso, tú rebeldía es lo más interesante que he visto en siglos, y no pienso renunciar a ello. No lo haré sin importar cuantos donantes más vengan a alimentarme. Tú te quedarás quieras o no, y te aseguro que no abra salida ahora que entraste a mis dominios. Nadie te podrá encontrar y salvar, ya jamás podrás escapar.

— ¡Maldito canalla, bestia despreciable! — Completamente poseído por el terror que lo correría al pensar que se convertiría en un esclavo a merced de aquella criatura, Lambo apretó en un puño la fina camisa de lino de Reborn, empapándola en la sangre que mojaba su pecho, boca y cuello.

— Para ser una bestia despreciable como dices, no te has negado mucho a las exigencias que tú mismo cuerpo grita. — Entrecerró la mirada fijándola en el chico, estirando su brazo para tomar el brazo que aferraba su camisa, sabiendo que aunque esto fuese un insulto hacía los demás, para él era un desafío que aprovecharía sí o sí. — Creo que necesitas que vuelva a castigarte, ya que tus modales dejan mucho que desear. — Volviendo a tomar en un puño los cabellos negros y sedosos de Lambo, el hombre tiró de esto para después aferrar la cuerda que colgaba del collar enredado en el cuello de su donante. Dando un tirón a esta, hizo que el chico cayese al piso soltando un pequeño gemido adolorida. — Ahora te comportarás como lo dictan las leyes de este club o te haré entrar las reglas a la mala.

— Si crees… si crees que por humillarme de esta forma mi orgullo se ha esfumado, estas equivocado. Podrás ser temido por todos, haciendo que se dobleguen ante ti…con un chasquido de dedos…pero yo no soy un ciervo a tú servicio. — Levantando el rostro con una clara chispa de cólera, Lambo tiró con sus manos del lazo que se unía al collar en su cuello.

— Tienes agallas para hacer esto. — Pronunció con voz calma. — Lástima que aquí eso no te servirá. — Sonriendo con malicia, dio un tirón al lazo de forma dura, volviendo a tirar al piso al chico, arrastrándolo tras de él mientras todo el mundo le cedía el paso.

— ¡Esto no se quedará así…maldito cerdo, sucio cabrón, juro que cueste lo que me cueste me vengaré! — Sollozando y dejando que las lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas, Lambo no pudo más que dejar que Reborn lo arrastrase por el piso, llevándolo hacía Dios sabía dónde.

Desde las sombras tanto Derek como Audric observan la escena que se representaba en el centro del lugar, siendo los protagonistas, Reborn y su pequeño y desafiante donante.

* * *

— ¿Ya lo ves? Hubiese sido mejor para ese crío que yo me lo llevara esta noche. Con el jefe su vida se irá al trato. — Dijo Derek resoplando.

— Lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora sería bueno que nosotros nos encarguemos de alimentarnos y dejemos de pensar en el amo y su "anima dolce". — Se encogió de hombros.

— Espera, espera. Audric debes estar bromeando si crees que ese crío es la otra alma del Maestro. Es imposible crees que el Amo pueda sentir algo más que lujuria, que insinúes que ese niño es su compañero es una clara señal de que la falta de alimento te está haciendo daño acá arriba. — Dijo señalándose la cabeza mientras hablaba con marcada ironía.

— No estoy loco, es la primera vez que el Lord muestra interés en un donante como lo hice con aquel joven. Te puedo apostar lo que sea a que tengo razón.

— Es imposible que eso sea cierto, no llevan nada de conocerse. Además como bien dijiste, mostró interés y eso no tiene nada de raro como para empezar a sacar conclusiones disparatadas.

— Ya te dije lo que pienso y tú puedes seguir pensando lo que quieras, finalmente solo el tiempo dirá quién de los dos tiene razón. En fin vayamos ha… — Sin poder terminar la frase cerró sus ojos pidiendo paciencia cuando un hombre que le sacaba media cabeza y que lucía una cabellera rubia rizada, a juego con una suave barba que adornaba sus viriles rostros, hizo aparición frente a él. — ¿Qué haces aquí Sasha? — Preguntó con voz fría.

— Oye no tienes que desquitar tú frustración conmigo Audric, mejor vayamos a beber un rato. Mi hermano está terminando de desalojar a los humanos de haya arriba. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todos los ciervos podamos subir a divertirnos un rato. — Pronunció sonriendo de forma traviesa y fría mientras veía con fijeza al pequeño y serio pelirrojo frente a él.

— Yo paso, solo iré a cazar mi cena de hoy y luego me marcharé a casa. — Pasando al lado de Sasha, Audric rezó porque el otro dejase estar las cosas y lo dejara largarse tan lejos como pudiese de su lado.

Tal parecía que eso no sucedería.

A mitad de su improvisada salida, el fuerte vampiro lo tomó de su brazo y tiró de este para terminar estampándolo contra la pared de un limpio empujón. — ¿Me puedes decir qué clase de mierda tienes contra mí? No recuerdo haber hecho nada para que tengas que centrar tu mala vibra sobre mí. — Con la mirada ceñuda y los mechones de cabellos rebelde cayéndole sobre el fuerte y apuesto rostro, Sasha esperó paciente la respuesta que le daría Audric.

— Hey si van a pelear ¿puedo apostar a quién ganará? — Intervino Derek con una sonrisa más que nada divertida y juvenil como el mismo vampiro aparentaba ser.

— Cierra la jodida boca. — Sin deja de mirarse, ambos vampiros, Sasha y Audric sostuvieron la mirada del otro en un claro reto, mientras le demandaban al más joven de los tres —cuatro si se contaba a Haig— que mantuviese las opiniones al mínimo.

— Hablan de desquitar su mal humor y van y me pican a mí. Bueno, si gusta matarse aclaro que no vendré a recoger los inservibles desechos de ninguno. Me largo a esperar que abra la parte de arriba ya que yo si quiero divertirme. — Resoplando, el joven vampiro se dio la vuelta y en un parpadeo desapareció de la vista de ambos hombres, quienes estaban concentrados en ver al otro con algo más que ira en la mirada.

— Sigo esperando tú respuesta. — Pronunció el rubio, subiendo su mano para enredarla en el cuello del pelirrojo en una señal de advertencia para que cuidase las palabras que escogería y fuese cauto a la hora de contestar.

— No me pasa nada. Joder ya suéltame quiero ir a cenar así que si no te importa, libera mi bendita garganta para que me vaya y tú puedas regresar a follar a quien o quienes quieras. — Y bien, ¿de dónde rayos había salido eso? Se preguntó mentalmente Audric, recriminándose el tono casi posesivo de sus palabras.

Entrecerrando la mirada ante las palabras de Audric, Sasha resopló pegándose al cuerpo del pequeño vampiro de cabellos rojizos, quedando sus rostros casi rozándose. — Así que de eso es lo que va todo. Si me hubieses dicho que tú lado posesivo me estaba señalando, cariño, me habría sentido alagado. — Sonriendo a medias, se acercó para besar los labios del otro ciervo. No obstante no habían pasado más de unos minutos cuando el otro hombre levantó su pierna y golpeó su estómago haciendo que jadeará y aflojase la presa que tenía en Audric. — ¿Por -por qué demonios hiciste eso? —Viendo de forma ofendida al otro, se negó a soltarlo, aun cuando su estómago hubiese pagado el mal humor del pelirrojo.

— ¡Porque eres un idiota, por eso! ¡Y por burlarte en mi cara! — Completamente cabreado, Audric se preparaba para patear al idiota de Sasha, pero antes de que pudiese intentarlo, la mano del rubio le dio una nalgada, amasando su culo antes de volver a contenerlo contra la pared.

— Realmente no puedo creerme que seas tan imbécil Audric, creía que eso era más el estilo de mi hermano o Derek. Bien supongo que tendré que enseñarte que no debes sacar conclusiones apresuradas. — Gruñendo, desplegó sus colmillos, apoyando la cabeza de Audric contra la pared, antes de ladearla y poder clavar sus colmillos en el hueco que había entre el hombro y su cuello.

Soltando un ronco y profundo gemido, Audric sintió como sus propios colmillos salían deseosos de jugar, antes de que con ansias ronroneara al sentir como el fuerte rubio lo cargaba haciendo que sus piernas quedaran envolviendo las estrechas caderas. Con sus traviesas manos subió para desgarrar la camisa del macho, abriendo unas cuantas heridas en la fuerte piel con sus uñas. — ¿Por-porqué estás haciendo esto? — Preguntó jadeante, mientras sentía presionar su polla contra la despierta tranca de Sasha.

—Porque lo deseo desde hace siglos, pedazo de estúpido. Creía que jamás centrarías tu sería mirada en mí, pero ahora que veo como tú lado posesivo me está señalando como un maldito cartel de promoción, creo que es momento de que meta en esa cabeza tuya lo que nos has negado a ambos por ser un redomado imbécil. — Volviendo a gruñir mientras su boca dejaba ver la sangre que había bebido de Audric, se apresuró a meter sus manos dentro del pantalón de cuero de su pelirrojo.

Antes siquiera de que pudiese protestar, Audric sintió las manos de Sasha abriéndole los pantalones de un tirón, llevando su tacto a las nalgas las cuales separó de forma tosca antes de comenzar una exquisita masturbación entre los dos miembros; el suyo y el de Sasha. Echándose hacia atrás su cabeza con los labios entre abiertos, subió sus manos para capturar las enredadas y enmarañadas hebras de rubio cabello, apretándolas y sintiéndolas entre sus dedos. —Eres un bastardo…estuviste follándote a medio mundo desde que…nos transformaron y me dice que yo…yo tuve la culpa. — Siseando al sentir la mano del rubio capturar su miembro y acariciar sus testículos, de forma lenta y provocativa, el vampiro esperó con ansias poder recibir dentro de sí la verga de quien ahora lo estaba haciendo delirar.

— Cierra la boca bebé, más adelante tendremos nuestras disputas maritales. — Gruñendo más que satisfecho de cómo marchaban las cosas entre Audric y él, Sasha pudo apostar que después de esta noche el lindo culo del pelirrojo sería solo de él. Bueno, de él y de su polla. Riendo por aquella ocurrencia, jadeó un poco y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese ser consciente más que el intenso placer que los quemaba, empujó su cadera y se enterró de golpe entre las húmedas y calientes paredes que lo acogieron de forma celestial.

— ¡Joder, imbécil eso duele! — Perdiendo el aliento ante la primera y poderosa estocada, apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Sasha, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ajeno, lamiendo con ahínque su cuello mientras sus labios rastrillaban la piel.

— Diablos…estás estrecho cariño. — Dejando ir varios bajos ronroneos, siguió follando el caliente agujero de su vampiro, sabiendo que después de aquel "enternecedor" momento, marcaría como su "anima dolce" a Audric.

Sería solo suyo.

Encantado por el camino que habían tomado las cosas, Audric se sintió realizado al estar en brazos del vampiro que había anhelado por tanto tiempo. Gustoso de sentirse lleno por la gran polla de esté, la cual perforaba y entraba dentro de él sin descanso, tocando en camino cada punto sensible que su cuerpo poseía. Prendiéndolo y haciendo que antes de que pudiera prolongarlo por más tiempo, su orgasmo saliese disparado bañando el vientre, pecho y muslos de ambos, al tiempo que su caliente y abierto interior era empapado por la cálida semilla de Sasha. Su Sasha.

Después de algún rato, Sasha estaba intentando recuperar su respiración, sintiendo como Audric seguía abrazando su cadera con ambas piernas, mientras su rostro se apoyaba en su hombro y se entretenía besando la piel que tenía al alcance. — Mmm…eso estuvo bien. Presiento que después de esto, no dudarás de quien eres ¿no? — Lenta y de forma sensual, cortó con sus dientes el pecho de Audric, lamiendo y empapando su rostro en el rojo líquido, mientras Audric hacía lo propio abriendo su vena y bebiendo con fervor el alimento que su cuerpo le exigía. Los minutos pasaron y ambos quedaron satisfechos, con la ropa enredada, mojados en sudor, sangre y semen, pero muy complacidos con la situación. Y a todo esto, ¿a quién coño le importaba que estuviesen otro rato en el pasillo? No es como si tuviesen muchas ganas de dejar de devorarse el uno al otro, por lo cual si alguien venía lo despacharían fácilmente. Además ya luego podrían ir a alimentarse de algún humano.

Después de siglos perdidos ambos necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido y saciar su hambre mutua. Esa hambre del otro que ambos reflejaban en su mirada.

Primero se degustarían por un rato más hasta quedar "secos". Y oh sí, definitivamente Derek encontraría un par de desechos cuando volviese.

* * *

Lambo se removió de un lado a otro chillando contra la mordaza que cubría su boca, mientras su mirada furiosa se centraba en aquella maldita sanguijuela que desde hace hora y media había estado sentada frente a él escribiendo y revisando quien sabe que documentos, ignorándolo como si fuese parte de la maldita decoración del cuarto. El cabrón lo había amarrado y después simplemente se había ido a sentar a su escritorio pasando de él de forma tajante, callándolo de vez en vez cuando él consideraba que su escándalo era demasiado para su calma y concentración. Realmente no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero estaba furioso de estar de aquella forma frente a ese idiota.

— Sería agradable que dejaras de llorar como un molesto bebé y me dejarás trabajar. Agradece que te tengo amarrado a la cama y no a una maldita mesa como la que usan los otros Lores con sus donantes. A pesar de haber sido tan grosero he tenido bastantes consideraciones contigo, pero ahora estoy ocupado así que mantente callado y déjame trabajar, después jugaremos. — Con total calma y sin voltear a ver al oji-verde, el mayor siguió escribiendo concentrado en varios papeles que debía tener listos al amanecer, procurando dar uno que otro sorbo a un vaso de Bourbon el cual yacía apoyado cerca de la lámpara que usaba para alumbrar el papeleo esparcido por toda la superficie de la mesa.

Él debía estar de broma; prácticamente lo follaba en mitad de un antro repleto de vampiros y sus donantes, lo mordía como si fuese un maldito panque, lo tiraba al piso y le ponía un collar señalando que era suyo como si fuese un perro que acaba de adoptar, se lo llevaba arrastras, lo amarraba a su cama, le ponía una mordaza, ¿y ahora le decía que debía estarle agradecido y esperar a que terminase de revisar sus papeles para poder "jugar"? De verdad debía estar mal de la cabeza si creía que en algún condenado momento le daría las gracias de algo.

Sabía que debía intentar escapar, pero ya había pensado en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí la forma de hacerlo y por más que pensaba, no había forma de huir. Primordialmente porque todo el camino hasta la habitación del vampiro le habían vendado los ojos y no tenía ni la menor idea a donde podría ir si lograba salir del cuarto. Cosa que era simplemente imposible.

— No te mates pensando en cómo escapar niño, para empezar si lo intentas tendrías que asegurarte que mi mente no pudiese de leer tan claramente tus pensamientos, y poder adquirir esa habilidad toma muchos años. Siguiendo con la lista este lugar está repleto de ciervos y vampiros que saben que ahora eres de mi propiedad y si ven que huyes te traerán de regreso. Así de simple. Además eso suponiendo que puedas salir de la habitación, algo que te puedo apostar no vas a lograr aunque seas un haz en formas estrategias. — Frotando un poco su cuello, el vampiro se puso en pie, acomodando el papeleo que finalmente había terminado, antes de recogerlo y meterlo en su cajón el cual se aseguró de cerrar con llave una vez que hubo resguardado todos los documentos.

Poniéndose tenso al instante al ver que Reborn se acercaba a la cama, Lambo intentó nuevamente zafar las correas que mantenían apresadas sus manos contra los postes de la gran cama, tirando también de las que sujetaban sus pies. Necesitaba salir de ahí a como diese lugar.

¡Maldición!

— Supongo que ya te he hecho esperar lo suficiente. — Su voz era fría y tranquila, no denotaba emoción alguna fuera de la sensual promesa que encubierta por una capa de misterio, Lambo se veía imposibilitado de descifrar. — Ahora puedo decir que te ves tentador así, pero creo que podríamos mejorar el juego. — Entrecerrando aquella profunda mirada —la cual Lambo sentía leía a través de él— anduvo con lentitud hasta llegar y sentarse al lado del menor, tomando velozmente el rostro que rehuía a su mirada. — No. Me verás quieras o no, tus ojos estarán fijos en mí y será mejor que no intentes otra cosa porque entonces reforzaré los amarres de tus brazos y piernas. No pienses que tomaré en cuenta si eso te hace daño o no, ¿comprendes? — Para señalar aquel hecho, tiró de la cuerda que sujetaba la mano derecha del niño, haciendo que esté gimiera adolorido contra la mordaza, asintiendo a regañadientes pero sabiendo que era su mejor opción. — Bien. Ahora se acabaron las preliminares, estoy ansioso por probarte. — Sonriendo de forma severa, mientras se quitaba la corbata que colgaba de su cuello antes de proseguir a quitar botón a botón la camisa blanca que cubría su musculoso y vigoroso torso, marcado y tallado de forma perfecta.

Lambo no pudo más abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente, fijándola en el inmenso y duro pecho que se iba descubriendo ante sus ojos. Tragando saliva y sin poder apartar la vista, —debido a la advertencia de Reborn y su ansía de seguir observándole— apretó de manera instintiva sus piernas para intentar mantener a raya la excitación que palpitaba sin clemencia alguna entre sus piernas. Sabía que el que su miembro se revelase de aquella forma contra su razonamiento, era una maldita locura que le traería problemas a menos que pusiera las cosas en claro con su amigo.

— Vaya, vaya, te aseguro que puedes intentar ocultar tu erección mocoso, pero tú olor es lo suficientemente intoxicante como para que lo captase a dos kilómetros. Estás caliente y no lo puedes evitar, así que procura no ponerle las cosas difíciles a tu cuerpo y a mí, y las cosas marcharan muy bien. — Sacándose la cuchilla de cargaba en su saco, la dejó en el piso, procurando que quedase fuera del alcance del niño. Lentamente se acercó hasta quedar su cuerpo cubriendo el más pequeño que yacía amarrado en la cama, postrado ante él cual sacrificio. Y vaya sacrificio.

Dejando libres sus colmillos, se agachó y lamió la mejilla del menor, sonriendo interiormente al sentir la respiración acelerada que pulsaba en el cuerpo que planeaba probar hasta hartarse. No quería dejar nada, ni un pedazo de piel sin probar, ya que, Reborn había pasado años viviendo en la monotonía y ahora tenía la oportunidad de probar y quemarse con el fuego que tanto tiempo había tenido que contener por los insulsos amantes que habían pasado por su cama por siglos; mujeres y hombre por igual, manían que tomaba para entretenerse y avivar un poco la común alimentación que llevaba. Pero nada, absolutamente nada saciaba el afán que su ser le gritaba y pedía a gritos ser aplacado. Nada podía pagar la llama o detener el impulso, así que deduciendo que su eternidad sería un pasar constante de horas que solo lo sumirían en lo ordinario, él había resguardado el ardor y pasión que eren una parte de sí mismo. Pero todo cambiaba, la viva prueba era ese virginal niño que sabía ardía en deseos de moldearse y fusionar su oculto lívido con alguien que complementase sus instintos dormidos, aquellos deseos que él compartía y dejaría en libertad para ver cuan compatibles eran con el crío que se encontraba expuesto en totalidad para lo que deseara.

Lo que fuese.

Lambo sabía que instantáneamente había olvidado la razón por la que tenía que luchar, pero debía resistir solo un poco más. Tragando saliva se sorprendió al sentir que sus manos tiraban sus ataduras pero no con la única intención de liberarse, sino también…deseosas de recorrer la piel del vampiro. Apretando sus manos en puños intentó con ahínque dejar de lado cualquier pensamiento que apuntara sexualmente hacía el macho que semidesnudo sobre él, se agachaba olfateando su cuello.

— Hueles a miel y leche... mmm y con lo que yo amo la leche… — El doble sentido se marcó en cada palabra, momentos antes de que sus dientes cortaran un poco la tersa piel del chico, haciendo que una pequeña gota escarlata cayese en su lengua, despertando aún más su sistema. — Y tú sangre es fuego…déjame probarte y embriagarme en tú sabor. — Ronroneando, se agachó para recorrer en un camino de besos el plano pecho del niño, raspando con la filosa y fina punta de sus dientes, haciendo que un par de sangrantes rasguños tiñeran la blanca piel.

Entreabriendo sus labios ante la sensación de ser rasgado aunque fuese de forma tan leve, Lambo volvió a tirar de sus amarres, queriendo tocar, queriendo sentir igual que el otro. Necesitaba saber si aquellos músculos podían ser tan fuertes como se veían, necesitaba palpar hasta que sus manos se fundiesen con la piel que recorrían.

— Esta bien…te liberaré si prometes portarte bien. — Con una oscura mirada, el mayor siguió dejando varias mordidas plagadas en el pecho del muchacho, al tiempo que sus manos descendían para tomar los pantalones de lino comenzando a bajarlos. — Levanta tu cadera, ahora. — Tras pronunciar aquella orden, deslizó la prenda hasta dejar al chico completamente desnudo ante él encantado de forma perversa al ver como un sonrojo furioso cubría las blancas mejillas. Dándole un aspecto más infantil, y exquisito. — Puedo apostar que tus mejillas están gritándome igual que tú piel que eres un niño completamente puro, ¿no es verdad? Nadie nunca ha probado tú piel o saboreado tú esencia como yo lo haré. — Sin medir otra palabra, se agachó para llegar con sus labios hasta el miembro del niño, jugando con sus colmillos y torturándolo un poco antes de meterlo dentro de su boca, disfrutando el sabor nunca probado o saboreado más que por él.

Estaba completamente perdido, no podía luchar más contra lo que su cuerpo le pedía, y aun cuando aún debía pensar la forma de escapar, Lambo no puedo evitar gemir, echar hacía atrás su cabeza, cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar ante la primera felación que ese vampiro le daba, chupando y jugando con su lengua. Soltando varios sollozos contra la mordaza que cubría sus labios, se removió contra la cama de un lado a otro, haciendo que los tirones jalaran los postes de cama y la hicieran chirriar ante los empujes que su cadera realizaba de forma involuntaria, queriendo introducir su miembro aún más profundo dentro de la boca del mayor.

— No me equivocaba cuando decía que sabías de forma deliciosa, eres todo un ejemplar. — Riendo de forma oscura, siguió lamiendo sin tomar mucha importancia a la forma en que el chico se tensaba ante sus palabras. Sabía que la excitación seguiría bombeando el cuerpo del niño mientras él así lo deseara.

Sentía que la ira se mezclaba con la excitación al oír las palabras de ese maldito patán. Prácticamente lo había enlistado como una puta que se enorgullecía de haber comprado. Dios tan solo un maldito objeto. Sabía que su mejor arma era fingir que todo iba bien y que no se revelaría, una vez que Reborn lo creyese, y lo soltase aprovecharía para hacerse con la daga que había dejado tirada en el piso. Esa era su única oportunidad, y claro, no sería difícil fingir cuando de verdad estaba demasiado excitado.

— Parece que has deicidio comportarte bien, así que supongo que no habrá problemas en liberarte. — Lentamente dejó de lamer la dura polla del niño, incorporándose ir reptando hasta donde las cuerdas se mantenían fijas a la cama y las muñecas del oji-verde. Una vez que desato los apretados nudos, tomó las laceradas muñecas y llevo cada una a su boca para lamer las pequeñas heridas que se habían hecho en la piel, causando que Lambo se estremeciera no solo por el dolor sino por el caliente contacto. — Esto, bien sabes que se hubiera podido evitar si desde un principio hubiese dejado de actuar de forma tan tonta e infantil, pero que puedo esperar, después de todo no eres más que un crío. — Encogiéndose de hombros, tiró de forma paulatina de los brazos del joven, hasta tenerlo sentado contra la cama, al tiempo que proseguía a desamarrar los agarres que había sobre los tobillos ajenos.

Él sabía que su oportunidad era esta y no debía desaprovechar, debía esperar a que el vampiro siguiera distraído desamarrado el agarre en sus tobillos y debía tomar la daga.

Debía tomarla ahora y encajarla en su enemigo.

Con esa idea en mente, se movió de forma pausada y medida, comenzando a agacharse para poder tomar la cuchilla que utilizaría para derribar a quien lo había apresado. Una vez que logró su objetivo y tuvo la daga entre sus manos, Lambo se preguntó porque titubeaba, por qué no simplemente encajaba la daga en la espalda del vampiro y aprovechándose de su caída huía. No obstante lo que más lo alarmo fue que según tenía entendido los vampiros tenían los sentidos muy desarrollados, y si era así, ¿por qué el vampiro no simplemente se daba la vuelta y lo detenía? Negando con la cabeza ante tales pensamientos se dijo que esta era su oportunidad, mientras Reborn desataba las cuerdas que habían capturado a sus tobillos, el haría su movimiento. De forma lenta y con el corazón bombeándole de forma brutal dentro del pecho, el chico levantó la mano que sostenía la daga en alto, preparándose para encajarla sobre la espalda del hombre.

Pero la duda persistía, ¿por qué persistía?; ¿es qué acaso no quería ser libre?; ¿no debería odiar a este monstruo y hacerlo pagar como era debido? Sí, sí debía, pero algo bloqueaba su resolución, aquella que había creído era tan firma.

— Hazlo…Lambo. Encájame la cuchilla, te prometo no intentar detenerte, pero recuerda que las bestias despertamos ante el dolor y tú ya has tomado bastante tiempo en pensar. Ahora me toca actuar por ti. — Con un movimiento ágil, el vampiro se dio la vuelta tomando las dos manos del sorprendido chico entre las suyas, llevando la daga que el joven había agarrado, directo a su pecho, clavándosela el mismo.

Justo enfrente de la horrorizada mirada del menor.

Lambo no podía más que chillar horrorizado y aterrado ante la escena que presenciaban. Llegando a la conclusión de que ese hombre o vampiro estaba desquiciado como para poder acuchillarse él mismo. Sin embargo también comprendió que el mayor había seguramente desde un principio sabido sus planes, pero no lo había impedido, había sido como si no le temiese al d olor y hubiese esperado esa oportunidad para probarlo aún a costa de una herida como aquella.

De repente, el chico notó con ojos desorbitados, como el vampiro se sacaba de forma desgarradoramente lenta la daga de su pecho, levantando su hermoso y escalofriante rostro cubierto de pura frialdad. Dejando ver unos ojos teñidos del más atemorizante y seductor rojo. Rojo escarlata, rojo como la sangre que bombeaba sus venas en aquellos momentos. — ¿Qué…— Temblando, el niño se mantuvo paralizado en el agarre que tenía el vampiro sobre él.

— Desde un principio sabía cuál era tú plan, pero quería ver si estabas dispuesto a clavarme una cuchilla. Y no tuviste el valor. ¿Quieres saber por qué? — Preguntó con voz ronca, acercando el rostro ajeno contra el suyo, mientras aspiraba su olor y hacía que el aliento de ambos se mezclara en uno solo. Siempre uno solo. — No pudiste atacarme porque ante tú ira y tú indignación está el deseo que demanda tú cuerpo. Me deseas desde que me viste hace unas horas en el club, deseas que sea el primero en desvirgarte y dejar mi huella plagando tú piel; deseas que me entierre profundamente dentro de ti y que bombee con mi verga hasta que quedemos completamente exhaustos, o hasta que te haga perder el conocimiento. Simplemente… me deseas hasta que sientes que no podrás respirar. — Susurrando aquellas reales y devastadoras palabras para el raciocinio del menor. — Atrévete a negarlo, atrévete a gritarme a la cara que no es verdad, mientras me miras a los ojos, y ves tú propio reflejo de hace unos instantes ahogado en placer al momento en que te complacía. Dudaste y fallaste. El dudar siempre nos llevará a la caída, y tú has caído deliberadamente debido a tus deseos hacía mí. Porque sabes en el fondo que no quieres ser otro cosa más que mío. — Mordiendo con la punta de sus colmillos el lóbulo de la oída del menor, el mayor tumbó de un tirón al muchacho, no tomando en cuenta la sangre que corría por su pecho, escurriendo sobre las blancas y satinadas sabanas. Empapándolos a ambos en su bello y espeluznante color.

Recostado contra la cama, no podía evitar ver la sangre que corría veloz por la piel del vampiro, manchando todo a su paso y dejándolo sumido en un trance causado por la vista y las palabras de Reborn. De cierta forma una parte de su mente se negaba a aceptar aquello, se negaba a tomar el hecho de que el instinto de su cuerpo y su anhelo había detenido su propósito, pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto. Él había dudado porque no podía soportar la idea de herir al hombre que aun habiéndolo humillado, y doblegado ante él, lo había hecho gozar y conocer un placer tan bajo y primitivo como ningún ser humano podría experimentar. Y se negaba a perderlo, no quería perder esa sensación ni aquel latido de su corazón que había aumentado su pulsación al centrar su vista por primera vez en aquel vampiro. Aquel asesino y criatura nacida de las sombras y forjada entre la brutal guerra que se llevaba a cabo entre cada criatura existente. La guerra por el poder, la ambición de lo que otros tienen, dispuestos a matar con tal de conseguir la piedra que forjo todo el comienzo. Un ciclo que jamás termina.

El vampiro era eso, una criatura que veía el continuo pasar del tiempo, vivía las guerras, se alimentaba de ellas y podía presencia la unificación del dominio que forjaba un todo, el cual poco a poco se desgastaba hasta desaparecer. Y renacer nuevamente.

— Tú mente está trabajando más de lo debido, apágala, concéntrate en lo que ocurrirá y pruébame como yo bebí de ti. Embriágate de mí entidad y haza tuya esta noche, tomándola como parte de la tuya para fusionarla en una sola. Hazlo… — Murmuró, lamiendo el cuello del chico, impulsándose hacia arriba para dejar su pecho cubierto en sangre fresca al alcance de la boca ajena. Apoyado en sus puños a cada lado del rostro del muchacho, terminó de arrinconarlo, dejándole acceso a la sangre de esa herida auto infligida y tan deliciosamente realizada, en la espera de que el amante inexperto bebiese del elixir y saboreara las llamas y las sombras, sumergiéndose en un mundo de tinieblas incandescentes e inmortales como él.

Tragando saliva con nerviosismo, el niño agachó la cabeza sin poder apartar mucho la vista antes de que el mayor levantase su mentón con un movimiento firme, haciendo que ambas miradas se toparan; la esmeralda y el oro puro y eterno encontrándose entre las mantas teñidas de escarlata; el rubí.

Sin poder o querer luchar por más tiempo, llevó su boca al encuentro del humedecido y sangrante pecho, chupando de la herida; bebiendo, absorbiendo y sintiendo una corriente prender su cuerpo de igual que si la llama del solo hubiese anidado en su interior. La energía misma quemando su piel y haciéndolo volar entre mares y galaxias de goce. Era algo que nunca nadie podría experimentar, la entrega misma con el todo.

Gruñendo, con una maliciosa sonrisa, Reborn hecho hacía atrás su cabeza, dejando que sus ojos inyectados en sangre —rivalizando con el negro— fijaran unos instantes su vista en el techo, antes de que liberara sus colmillos nuevamente, llevándolos al cuello del niño. Ese punto donde la vena latía desbocada, dejando la vida de esté para poder ser absorbida y recolectada de su más febril hambre y deseo.

Y lo mordió, tomando más y más, disfrutando de las manos que abrazaban su torso y el gemido ahogado que vibro en su pecho mientras el muchacho seguía lamiendo la herida hecha, donando su vital sangre a él, dejando que su cuerpo fuese el que dominase al pequeño bajo él.

Pasando sus manos por el fuerte pecho, no tomando en cuenta la sangre que ahora cubría toda la cama y a ellos, Lambo siguió chupando y dejando que Reborn se alimentase de su vena. Con un frenesí de pura ansía, y lujuria, pasó sus palmas por la dura espalda que se inclinaba sobre él, sintiéndola y rasguñándola dejando su propia marca en aquel que lo había dominado y arrebatado de cualquier oportunidad de negar sus verdaderos anhelos.

Reborn no esperó mucho, no, una vez que terminó de beber y de dar todo lo que quería, terminó de recostarse contra Lambo, llevando una de sus manos para jalar la pierna ajena de un tirón, envolviéndola alrededor de su propia cintura, y permitiendo que ambos quedaran tan pegados uno del otro como fuese posible. Un gruñido fiero y animal escapó de sus labios retraídos, antes de que juntase las bocas en un desenfrenado y pasional beso mezclando los diferentes sabores; sangre, deseo, sudor, pasión, sensualidad. Y así, sin esperar mucho se internó de un fiero golpe dentro del cuerpo que tanto había estado deseando posees desde que lo vio por primera vez, deleitándose al ser recibido por el estrecho y virginal ser de quien había conquistado cual rey, como lo hacía con todo lo que quería. No era diferente, él menor ya era suyo.

Solo suyo.

Con esa idea en mente, comenzó a bombear dentro del ahora desvirgado chico sin consideración alguna, sabiendo que el goce también se había apoderado de Lambo, ocultando cualquier rastro de dolor por haber sido tomado con tal impulso de salvaje y brutal necesidad. Y no, no podía parar ahora, estaba en un celo puramente animal que los envolvía a ambos, mientras se besaban, tocaban, probaban, y tomaban del otro. No había límite nada podía detener en impulso nacido de su más oculto y bien resguardado ser, protegido de la mirada curiosa, y la opinión mundana de quien no podía liberar la pasión de forma completa como ellos. En un arrebato, sí, pero en un arrebato más delicioso que cualquier ambrosía de los Dioses.

La cama estaba desecha, y un puro coro de gemidos, gruñidos, jadeos y otros sonidos más abrazadores que el fuego, formaban parte de la sinfonía de aquella entrega entre dos animales que sangraban y probaban de la herida, no afectándoles el aspecto desaliñado y sucio —Oh si, sucio y manchado de los líquidos que brotaban de la piel de ambos— que presentaban mientras se revolvían entre la cama. Reborn entraba y salía sin descanso, apuntalando al niño contra la cama mientras este lo rasguñaba, mordía y besaba, deleitándose al probar y sentir, sabiendo que entre ellos el fuego había ardido y dado el paso a una unión que en su debido momento los dos entenderían. Una unión pura y eterna que el mundo de los vampiros poseía, pero que florecería poco a poco entre la pasión y las ganas de más, mucho más.

Con la sangre escurriendo, los cuerpos estremeciéndose y la posesión completándose, ambos y ahora recién amantes se perdieron en una noche que se hizo gustosamente eterna. Una noche repleta de placeres y goces que pecaban pero seducían por el simple hecho de ser prohibidos.

Si prohibidos y teñidos de un profuso rojo escarlata.


	4. Oscura Seducción y Promesas No Ponun

_**Líquido Carmesí Naciente Del Deseo Y El Anhelo I: (Cap. 4 **_**Oscura Seducción y Promesas No Pronunciadas)**

Abriendo los ojos sintió su cuerpo pesado, y la mente tan nublada como si hubiese estado sumido en un sueño profundo y demoledor, del cual comenzaba a despertar. Fijando su vista en un punto del techo, Lambo se dio cuenta que la habitación en la que se encontraba era la suya.

Poniéndose recto de un tirón, observó todo el cuarto, reconociendo con facilidad la decoración de la recamara que poseía en la mansión Vongola. — Estoy en casa. — Pronunció en un susurro que sonaba decepcionado, algo que de cierta forma le incómodo.

¿Había sido todo un sueño?; ¿En verdad todo había sido producto de su imaginación, y nunca había ido a ese lugar, ni conocido a...aquel vampiro?

Respirando de forma algo errática, se llevó la mano a su cuello, palpando la zona y descubriendo una leve hinchazón que causo que sin dudarlo se incorporarse dispuesto a ir al baño a revisar su cuello. No obstante no había dado más que unos cuantos pasos fuera de la cama, cuando sintió que las piernas le fallaban llevándolo a dar de lleno contra el piso. Gimiendo un poco, se dio cuenta que el caminar le costaba más de lo que nunca había imaginado, cosa que lo llevo a recordar con aprensión parte de su "sueño" en la que había yacido con ese hombre. — Después de todo parece que no fue un sueño. — Estremeciéndose por el repentino pánico que se hizo presente en él, a duras penas logró pararse para ir al baño. Una vez en dicho cuarto, encendió la luz a tientas, acercándose al espejo para ver la marca enrojecida y levemente inflamada que tenía en el cuarto, no pasando por alto las otras huellas que se plasmaban en su piel; mordidas, rasguños, cortes, y unos cuantos hematomas que parecían ser la huella de dedos que se habían clavado en su pie. — Oh mierda. — Agachando la cabeza se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, preguntándose cómo demonios recordaba algo si es que Audric le había dicho que no tendría recuerdo alguno de lo ocurrido. Momento. La noche anterior aquel vampiro había dicho que…— ¡Oh santísima mierda! — Completamente consternado el muchacho fue a dar de nuevo al piso, mientras observaba su reflejo como si fuese un extraño. Reborn le había dicho que sería de él, que lo conservaría, pero no entendía porque estaba de vuelta en su hogar, ni tampoco lograba entender cómo demonios se suponía que asimilara el hecho de pertenecerle a un vampiro. No, definitivamente eso no estaba en sus planes, así que si el vampiro lo había regresado a su hogar, seguramente era porque su loco discurso —humillante para él— no fuese más que una cosa que desecho después de tenerlo en la cama. Ante aquella idea, Lambo no se sintió mejor, al contrario. Una intensa indignación acompañada de un maletín a juego con indignación y ¿desilusión? maldición, sí, jodida desilusión que lo apresaba.

Un golpe en la puerta sacó al joven de sus profundas cavilaciones, haciendo que pegara un bote y se apresurara a ponerse en pie al oír la preocupada voz de Tsuna resonar en la estancia.

— ¿Lambo? ¡Lambo abre la puerta es urgente que hablemos! — Con la voz cargada de nerviosismo, el jefe Vongola se paseó de un lado a otro frente la puerta de su joven guardián, esperando que este le abriese la puerta. Antes de que pudiese golpear por quinta vez seguida, la puerta de la habitación se entreabrió, dejando ver el rostro intranquilo del más joven. — ¡Lambo al fin despiertas, estábamos tan preocupados! — Sin esperar a que lo dejase pasar, Tsuna prácticamente se lanzó dentro del cuarto, observando al oji-verde con preocupación.

— Yo…yo estoy bien, me tarde porque estaba en el ba… — Frunciendo un poco el ceño ante la actitud de su tutor, la cual se comenzaba a volver frustrante, Lambo intentó no chillar cuando el mayor lo interrumpió a mitad de la frase.

— Eso no importa y sabes perfectamente que lo que me trae aquí es otra cosa. — Encarando al chico, observó de manera significativa la serie de rasguños, y marcas que había en su blanco pecho.

Sonrojándose con fuerza, Lambo apartó la vista sabiendo que era lo que tanto quería discutir Tuna, entendiendo que seguramente no cedería hasta que no le explicase lo que había pasado. Bien, sería sencillo si él lo entendiera para empezar. —Tsuna yo… — Nuevamente fue interrumpido, sin poder terminar de expresar lo que quería decir.

— ¿¡En qué demonios estaban pensando ayer?! ¿¡Tienes acaso una idea de cuan preocupados estuvimos todos cuando desapareciste e I-Pin no supo darnos una sola pista de donde podías estar?! ¡Lo que hiciste fue completamente infantil, y quiero que en éste mismo instante me digas como rayos es que estas lleno de esas…esas marcas! — Gritó señalando la piel del muchacho.

Cerrando sus ojos contó mentalmente hasta diez, intentando no responderle de mala forma a su tutor, sabiendo que él no tenía la culpa de nada, excepto de estar preocupado por él. Sin embargo el que le gritase y lo sermoneara ahora no era una buena idea, para empezar porque no tenía idea de cómo diablos había ido a parar a su casa. — Yo…quiero saber primero como fue que llegue aquí. — Preguntó ansioso por conocer la respuesta.

— ¿Que cómo llegaste? ¿Ni siquiera recuerdas eso? ¡Dios! ¡Todos nosotros teníamos la esperanza de que nos aclararas las cosas! Te encontramos en la entrada de la casa por los jardines, estabas acostado en una de las mecedoras y dormías profundamente. — Dijo paseándose de un lado a otro, poniendo aún más nervioso a Lambo.

Tratando de recordar lo último que había pasado, la mente del joven luchó y luchó hasta que por fin rememoró la noche anterior; después de yacer con el vampiro había perdido el conocimiento y se había quedado dormido. Tan solo había pasado un rato cuando había abierto los ojos unos instantes, mientras estaba recostado en una camioneta que parecía ir en movimiento. Recordaba vagamente que había oído hablar a los que iban allí, casi había perdido detalle de todo, menos de las últimas palabras que había dicho esa sensual voz de barítono que poseía su captor. —"El volverá y ustedes se encargaran de traerlo nuevamente"— Después de eso todo estaba en blanco, pero con esa sola información Lambo sintió que se tambaleaba y quedaba completamente fuera de sí.

— Lambo, ¿¡Lambo, me estás escuchando?! — Preocupado por el repentino silencio de su joven guardián, Tsuna lo zarandeó suavemente en espera de que reaccionara.

— Es tarde…es mejor que me aliste para el colegio. — Ignorando las protestas de Tsuna, el niño se fue andando hacía el cuarto de baño, donde se encerró una vez que entró, sin prestar atención a la presencia y los gritos que soltaba el pei-castaño desde afuera. Una vez dentro, el muchacho se desnudó de forma mecánica, entrando a la ducha para dejar que la tibia agua despejara su mente y relajara su cuerpo.

Suyo. Ese hombre había dicho que sería suyo, y dudaba que estuviese bromeando. La pregunta era ¿qué planeaba el vampiro para atraerlo a su lado nuevamente?

Paladeando y saboreando el dulce y revitalizante sabor de la sangre que escurría en su boca, Reborn supo que por muy caliente y ardiente que hubiese sido el encuentro con su donante improvisado de aquel momento, ni el cuerpo ni la sangre de la joven que yacía a su lado tenía punto de comparación con la embriagadora esencia del niño que tan solo unas horas antes había regresado a su hogar después de poseer salvajemente en un frenesí de lujuria. Más, no pensaba perderlo de vista, tenía planeado llevárselo del lado de aquel lugar al que pertenecía y mantenerlo como objeto de su entera propiedad. Sabía que actuar así no era propio de él, y aunque de cierta forma se recriminaba el actuar tan posesivo con un crío que no le sería de utilidad más que para pasar una que otra noche y alimentarlo, sabía en el fondo que no podía renunciar a la sensación que lo embargaba a estar con el chico. El encuentro de la noche anterior había sido algo…que definitivamente valía cualquier cosa, además cuando se cansara de jugar con el niño lo despacharía de vuelta a su casa, pero mientras eso no sucediera, el chico iría con él lo quisiera o no.

— ¿Amo? — Una suave voz detrás de la puerta, causo que el vampiro regresara de sus cavilaciones y fijase su vista en la puerta del gran cuarto.

— Pasa Sasha. — Pronunció tranquilamente, poniéndose en pie, mientras ignoraba los sensuales e inútiles intentos de la humana por llamar su atención.

Ahora tenía cosas que hacer, además no es como si le interesara mucho volver a compartir cama con aquella humana. Una noche y no más, esa era su regla. Y sin embargo parecía que en una noche y por culpa de un niño tonto había quebrado todas sus leyes. Bufando ante aquel pensamiento, se fue a sentar al cómodo sillón que había junto a la ventana, tronando los dedos para hacer que la humana quedase inconsciente sobre la cama. Despreciaba el escándalo

— Disculpe que lo moleste señor, pero ¿quería saber que quiere que hagamos con el niño de…ayer? — Con su respetuoso tono acompañado de un deje serio que solo mostraba con su creador, Sasha trató de no mostrarse impaciente. El problema es que no estaba acostumbrado a ver esa actitud de parte de su Señor, y cabía decir como extra, que estaba ansioso por poder volver donde Audric. Después de todo, tenían tiempo que recuperar.

— Primero quiero que borres los recuerdos de esta humana. La quiero fuera cuanto antes, sabes que no soporto las demoras. — Dijo andando tranquilamente hacía su escritorio, del cual sustrajo un documento que ojeó por segunda vez, memorizando la información que ahí yacía.

— Como órdenes mi Señor. — Inclinando su cabeza a modo de mostrar respeto, el rubio se dispuso a ir por la humana que se encontraba en la gran cama.

— Espera, antes de que te lleves a la hembra, quiero que memorices esté documento y lo guardes muy bien. Cuando el crepúsculo llegue quiero que vayas al lugar que está indicado en la información que te proporcione. Al parecer el niño va a un instituto de los de clase alta que poseen los humanos. Lo traerás ante mí aun si se niegue. — Entrecerrando sus ojos mientras una fría sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de sus labios, esperó a la contestación de su ciervo.

Completamente fuera de sí ante las palabras de su Lord, Sasha solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, antes de que el peli-negro lo apresurase a ir por la joven humana, con un movimiento de la mano. Una vez junto a la cama, alzó a la humana en brazos, comenzando a andar a la salida para dejar solo a su Señor y cumplir su orden.

— Y Sasha… — Pronunció sin esperar a que el otro respondiera.

— ¿Mi Lord? — Pregunto sintiéndose por vez primera nervios ante la actitud que mostraba su amo.

— Ni un cabo suelto. Y no me importa de quien o quienes tengas que deshacerte para traerlo. No quiero fallas, ¿está claro? — Fijando su vista en su primer ciervo, no dudo ni un solo instante al pronunciar con calma y seguridad aquel mandato.

— Como órdenes mi Señor. — Inclinando su cabeza nuevamente, salió de la habitación cargando a la donante de Reborn, sabiendo que no debía demorar en cumplir la orden de su creador.

Tal parecía ser que su tiempo con Audric debería esperar, él y su hermano debían salir en busca del chico humano. Aquel que había llamado —de forma increíble e inexplicable— la atención de Reborn.

— ¿En qué piensas? Desde que llegamos al colegio has estado muy distraído y callado — Observando a su mejor amigo con preocupación, I-Pin caminó al lado de Lambo de camino a la salida, por los pasillos del prestigioso instituto al que asistían ambos.

— No tiene importancia, solo ideas mías. — Desde que se había topado con la joven china, Lambo había notado los tensos momentos que se prolongaban como en aquel instante, pero no podía evitar estar tan distante y distraído cuando su cabeza no dejaba de rememorar la noche anterior.

— Antes hubieses compartido esas ideas conmigo. — Le recriminó la chica, dolida por sus silencios.

— Si bueno, es solo que hoy estoy algo distraído como bien dijiste I-Pin, en verdad no deberías hacer un drama por nada. — Dijo suspirando.

— Sabes bien que lo de ayer no fue precisamente nada. — Susurrando aquello entre dientes, dio la vuelta por uno de los grandes corredores, andando al mismo paso que su amigo.

— I-Pin no empieces tú también, en verdad ya tuve suficiente en la mañana con Tsuna. — Resoplando, frunció el ceño, exasperado por todas las preguntas que había recibido aquel día. Dios el maldito interrogatorio ya lo estaba fastidiando.

— Tanto Tsuna-san como yo nos preocupamos por ti, esa es la razón por la que queremos saber que ocurrió ayer y como llegaste a la mansión. No me puedes decir a mí y a los demás que no ocurrió nada, fingiendo que todo va viento en popa, cuando esas marcas… bueno… — Sonrojada la chica apartó la vista del gran hematoma que lucía su mejor amigo en el cuello, uno idéntico a varios que podía apostar, tenía debajo de la ropa.

Respirando con fuerza, Lambo fijó su vista en I-Pin con auténtica seriedad y molestia. — Si yo digo que no pasó nada es porque así es, y sinceramente creo que tú y Tsunayoshi deberían de dejar de meterse en algo que no les incumbe. Pero como veo que eso no sucederá pronto, prefiero regresarme solo a la casa. Nos vemos después. — Sin medir una palabra más, el joven dejó a una boquiabierta I-Pin, quien solo atinó a gritar su nombre cuando él ya llevaba un buen tramo de haber salido del colegio. Él sabía que su amiga y Tsuna solo estaban preocupados, pero él ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso y alterado como para sumarle a la lista las ansias de otros. Muchas gracias.

Resoplando se dijo así mismo que debía olvidar la locura de aquella noche; sí, esa era la solución. No obstante y muy a su pesar, sabía que no podría sacar tan fácilmente a aquel vampiro de su mente. Todo lo ocurrido había sido una completa locura que parecía sacada de una maldita novela de terror, en donde había un jodido Drácula esperando poder clavarle los dientes a la inocente protagonista. Y francamente, Lambo no deseaba ocupar el papel de la inocente humana. Su vida como adolescente era ya complicada, no quería incluir un par de colmillos al día a día. Aun cuando el portador de estos, fuese un vampiro infernalmente sexy, de aquellos que hacían que uno pudiese brincar y bailar orgulloso de haberse sacado el premio gordo con un espécimen de esos. — Si hubiese mantenido mi curiosidad a raya, no estaría metido en este problema. — Rechinando los dientes anduvo entre las calles que seguía como ruta para volver a su hogar, observando con cierta inquietud el comienzo de un nuevo ocaso. Deteniendo sus pasos unos instantes, se quedó viendo el cielo, sintiendo que el aire soplaba una esencia, un llamado que lo hacía desear seguir observando como el firmamento se oscurecía.

Antes de que el chico pudiese hacer algo más que jadear, una enorme mano cubrió sus labios arrastrándolo por la silenciosa calle a donde una camioneta negra estaba estacionada entre las sombras de la entrada que daba a un oscuro callejón.

— Shhh si gritas o peleas, no me hago responsable del estado en que tenga que llevarte con nuestro amo. Ahora espero que te estés quietecito mientras cumplo con mi trabajo, de otra manera tendré que dejarte luces fuera. — Susurrando con la voz tranquila y fría, cierto rubio de ojos claros llevó dentro de la camioneta al menor, subiéndose a su lado para dejar que su hermano —el cual venía al volante— trabase las puertas para evitar cualquier estúpida idea que se formase en la mente del niño humano.

Viendo con los ojos completamente abiertos la forma en que su día acababa de irse a la mierda por causa de aquel vampiro que cumplía las ordenes de Reborn, Lambo no pudo evitar recriminarse el sentirse de cierta forma, alegre de que el mayor hubiese mandado a que lo buscasen.

Culpaba a su maldita libido, eso ni dudarlo.

— Ahora, sé un buen chico y no intentes ninguna tontería mientras el viajecito comienza. En verdad que no quiero dañarte niño, pero tengo mis órdenes. — Acomodándose un mechón rebelde de cabello, Sasha le hizo la señal a su hermano para que reanudara la marcha de camino al "CrimsonTies".

Donde su Maestro los esperaba.

Podía sentirlo, ese aroma que envolvía sus sentidos y hacía que su hambre pulsara dentro de su sistema, forzándolo a desear morder, desgarrar y tomar el pequeño cuerpo que ahora atravesaba el marco de entrada, escoltado por sus dos ciervos. Aquel niño, un simple humano que había captado su atención mejor que la más dulce de las fuentes de sangre. Tan puro, tan ardiente y entregado, tan temeroso y confundido; mmm…todo un placer para sus más bajos instintos. Como una serpiente que tienta al incauto, avanzó hacía donde el menor estaba observándolo con los ojos dilatados por el temor y el deseo. Tan juntos que eran uno solo. — Cumpliste bien tú trabajo, ahora vete y déjanos solos. — Sin despegar la vista del chico, observó por el rabillo del ojo como después de inclinarse, Sasha se iba a la salida donde su hermano lo esperaba. Mientras el centraba toda su atención en el muchacho frente a él.

Estaba paralizado, Lambo no sabía cómo diablos reaccionar a la salvaje presencia del vampiro. Su mirada estaba trabaja en la contraria, y sus nervios a flor de piel, pero parecía ser que esté hecho le divertía al mayor. — ¿Por qué…me trajiste de nuevo? — Su voz sonaba temblorosa por la mezcla de emociones que había en él.

— ¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro contigo anoche? ¿Debería volver a colocar el collar alrededor de tú cuello para reafirmar mis palabras, o atarte es mejor? — Devolviéndole la mirada, anduvo a paso lento hasta llegar al lado del más chico, andando en círculos a su alrededor, calculando sus movimientos cual depredador en medio de la caza.

— Por favor, debo volver a…casa. Deben estar pre… — Sin poder terminar la frase, jadeó al sentir el tirón que el mayor le daba a su cabello, inclinando hacía atrás su rostro mientras esté acercaba sus labios al oído del chico, dejando ir su oscuro y pecaminoso susurro.

— Es encantador que me ruegues, no obstante eso no funcionará. Sabes que no puedes escapar y me deseas tanto que me atrevo a afirmar, como tú mente es habitada por mi recuerdo día y noche. — Sacando una daga de su caro pantalón, la apoyó contra el delicado cuello del muchacho, haciendo un pequeño corte en la blanca piel con la afilada hoja. — El contraste que hay entre tú nívea piel y tú deliciosa sangre es exquisito… — Observando con una lúgubre y misteriosa sonrisa la forma en que el pequeño hilillo de sangre corría por el cuello del muchacho, Reborn acercó su lengua y lamió la mancha escarlata.

— Para… — Tragando saliva, cerró sus ojos y luchó por detener el calor que aquella acción despertó en su cuerpo. Era tan intenso y candente, haciéndole arder, haciéndole desear más y más.

— Esa boca debería ser útil para algo más que protestar, porque no lo probamos… — Sin dejarle decir o hacer nada, en un rápido movimiento se ubicó frente al cuerpo de Lambo, apresando los brazos entre sus poderosas manos, atrayendo al chico contra él para probar su boca y devorarla en un beso que prometía muchas cosas, pero todas repletas de una oscura seducción.

Y él no podía más que ceder…solo rendirse le quedaba ahora que lo sabía; Reborn había tomado su cordura y se la había arrebatado. Solo quedaba el desgarrador deseo y las promesas no pronunciadas que hacían eco en su cuerpo y pronto, sin siquiera planearlo, también en su corazón.


	5. Entregas Verdaderas

_**Líquido Carmesí Naciente Del Deseo Y El Anhelo I: (Cap 5. Entregas Verdaderas: **_

Había pasado un mes y aunque I-Pin intentaba descifrar que podía haber ocurrido con su amigo, sabía que se había esfumado y que podía estar en peligro. Tsuna y los otros lo habían ido a buscar junto a un equipo elite que poseía los Vongola, pero cuando habían llegado al bar en el que tantas tragedias habían comenzado a ocurrir, esté había sido desmantelado y parecía que lo que había sido el trasfondo del club para los vampiros también se había desintegrado. Todo estaba mal, tan mal. Su mejor amigo estaba desaparecido y Tsuna se veía completamente exhausto después de una búsqueda que parecía no llevarlos a ningún lado.

Abrazando sus piernas se sentó junto a la ventana dejando que las lágrimas volviesen a surcar su rostro, como lo habían estado haciendo desde hace días. Echaba demasiado de menos a Lambo y la pena la consumía al no poder saber si estaba bien o no. — Oh Lambo, ¿dónde estás? — Preguntó a los cielos, fijando su vista en el oscuro firmamento con la preocupación cayendo en cada lágrima.

En cada gota de pesar que sentía como todos en la mansión desde la desaparición de Lambo.

Con la cabeza cayéndole hacía el frente, Lambo gimió de manera fuerte al sentir la mano de Reborn apresar su erección y frotarla con suavidad. El maldito bastardo no dejaba de torturarlo y tampoco lo liberaba. Dios el recuerdo de aquel beso estaba difuso por todo lo que el vampiro le había hecho una vez que se lo llevo a la fuerza, pero seguía presente, tan presente como cada palabra que había pronunciada.

—"_No creo que debas luchar más, niño, sabemos, esta vez no regresarás con esa familia tuya. Me perteneces aunque no quieras, mi huella permanece adherida a tú piel como la esencia misma que posees, aquella que me enloquece y me hace desear follarte hasta que vuelvas a perderte y perecer en mis brazos. No importa la negación ni el deseo de huir, tú cuerpo me pertenece y tú eres mío. Si no accedes por las buenas, será por las malas, aunque te prometo que incluso el pelear pueda hacer que el goce sea aún mayor. — Riendo con socarronería, el mayor, lamió la sangre que escurría de su boca y de la del oji-verde, quien inclinado ante él igual que una ofrenda, se estremecía y se negaba a verlo. _

— _No planeo ir contigo a…ningún lado. Tengo un hogar…una familia a la que pertenezco y no pienso cambiar eso por una calentura de momento, en la que no pasaré de ser tú juguete pasajero. O, ¿acaso…acaso crees que no sé lo que quieres de mí? Solo me usarás y luego me…me botarás como un juguete usado. Yo espero más que eso. — Pronunció levantando su rostro con altanería y un desafío tan presente y real como nada. _

— _¿Esperas más? — Arqueando una ceja, se carcajeó de forma burlona, andando con tranquilidad a la cantina que había en la habitación, sacando una botella de Bourbon y sirviendo el licor en uno de los vasos que ahí yacía. — Entiende bien esto, tú negativa me tiene sin cuidado. Yo tomo lo que quiero cuando lo quiero, y contigo no será distinto. — Observando a lambo con la mirada entrecerrada, el vampiro sorbió de su bebida, disfrutando el sabor amargo que escurrió por su garganta. _

— _¡Eres un sucio y cínico, bastardo! ¡Me…me exiges que renuncié a mi hogar y mi familia a cambio de ser no más que una puta para ti, y todavía me dices que yo…yo te pertenezco y que tú vas a hacer lo que quieras sin importarte lo que siento! — Levantando el rostro bañado en lágrimas y contorsionado por la ira y la pena, Lambo se limpió de un tirón los rastros de sangre que permanecían en sus labios. _

— _¿Sentimientos? Por favor, esa es la cosa más vana y tonta que los mortales pueden sentir. Y aunque en mi raza hay Maestros que se dejan seducir por estúpidas emociones, yo jamás llegaré a sentir algo tan inservible como los "sentimientos". Oh no, por supuesto que no. — Apresurando la bebida que había en su vaso, terminó hasta la última gota antes de lanzar la copa al piso, causando que se destruyera en un santiamén. _

— _¿¡Entonces qué demonios esperas de mí?! ¡Soy un humano que siente, respira y vive, no soy una maldita pared de granito como tú, con una coraza de hierro alrededor de su corazón! — Estremeciéndose por las profundas emociones dentro de él, Lambo se limpió las mejillas de un tirón, observando a ese cretino como si fuese una especie de ángel infernal que lo tentaba y hería al mismo tiempo. Maldecía el hecho de dejar que le afectase tanto la frialdad de aquel hombre, esa criatura que lo había capturado y que para el colmo no llevaba casi nada de conocerlo. _

— _Sigues desafiándome…pero no importa, porque mi respuesta es esta. — En un rápido movimiento, ladeó el cuello del chico sin darle oportunidad a nada, antes de que sus dientes perforaran la vena que latía veloz. Absorbiendo el vital líquido, inclinó sobre el piso, levantando el rostro del muchacho mientras bebía de él como si no hubiese mañana, sintiendo como comenzaba a debilitarse entre sus brazos, cayendo en un profundo sueño del cual, Reborn no planeaba despertarlo hasta que se hubiesen ido y estuviesen muy lejos del hogar del joven. — Mi respuesta es simple…todo tú serás mío por el tiempo que yo marque, y no escaparás de mi lado jamás. Jamás. — Susurró olfateando los rizados cabellos de Lambo, preparándose para alejarse y comenzar en otro lado, donde pudiese estudiar a fondo aquella molesta posesión que sentía hacía el niño. Una posesión que le traería problemas a menos que lograse recordarse que solo el poder, el deseo y la lujuria movían el mundo. _

_Solo eso."_

Volviendo al presente, Lambo gimió al sentir los grilletes que amarrados en sus tobillos y manos, lo dejaban completamente expuesto al oscuro y pecaminoso tacto de Reborn, quien ahora se inclinaba frente a él, mordiendo la parte interna de sus muslos mientras con sus manos seguía tocando la dura erección que él mismo se había encargado de hacer despertar para su jodido y egoísta placer.

Y maldijo, maldijo que el placer no fuese unilateral como había intentado convencer a su maldito miembro.

— Humm sigues resistiendo. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que recordarte que si peleas contra los deseos que demanda tú cuerpo será peor? ¿Acaso debo volver a castigarte para que aprendas? — Suspirando de forma aburrida, raspó los muslos del niño, haciendo pequeños cortes de los cuales se alimentó mientras apretaba el agarre que mantenía sujeto en la mesa de juegos que desde hace días había utilizado en el muchacho. Pero maldición si no era resistente y tenaz, negándose a permitir que el placer lo hiciera reverenciar el poder tan sensual y lujurioso que poseía Reborn.

— Vete…al diablo. — Jadeando, mordió con fuerza su labio, mientras los agarres en sus piernas y manos eran tensados hasta el punto de causarle tal placer/ dolor como nada. Cerrando sus ojos intentó no gemir al sentir el cálido aliento del vampiro chocar contra su dura erección, haciendo que el calor y la necesidad aumentase.

— Bien, si así lo quieres así será. — Riendo, de forma ronca, se puso en pie lentamente, acercando su mano a una cadena que yacía sobre una mesa de metal al lado de donde estaba "trabajando". Lentamente tomó esta cadena y la amarró alrededor del cuello de Lambo, poniendo el seguro de forma que la respiración de esté fuese errática y trabajosa, obligándolo a que abriese sus labios luchando por llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones. — Ahora veamos cómo van tus progresos con esa boca tuya tan insoportablemente testaruda y excitante. — Metiendo el dedo medio e índice en la mojada cavidad, empapó sus dedos en la cálida saliva del más pequeño, forzándolo a que chupase al apretar su mentón de forma que no pudiese cerrar los labios hasta que él se lo indicase. — Mójalos bien…porque cuando terminé de probar tú boca, iré a tú pequeña entrada y te abriré hasta que sientas como el aire se termina de acabar. — Tirando con la mano que tenía libre de los cabellos del joven, hizo que trabase su vista en la de él, chocando aquel verde brillante con su mirada resplandeciente de peligro y deseo. Aquella mirada dorada que cautivaba sin importar cuanto se luchara.

Chupando contra su voluntad —o al menos engañándose a sí mismo— Lambo observó con ira y deseo a su "Dom" tosiendo un poco cuando el hombre retiró finalmente sus dedos, dándole un pequeño respiro. — Pervertido… — Jadeó estremeciéndose ante el placer que sintió ante el leve castigo que recibió del macho, quien sus colmillos abrió una nueva y pequeña cortada en su pecho, de la cual succionó como su fuese una bendita pajilla.

— Y el que te guste a ti lo que te hago, ¿en qué crees que te convierte? — Sonriendo altanero al terminar de murmurar aquello contra al suave pecho que había rasguñado con sus dientes, probando las finas gotas carmesí.

— No me…gusta… — Bien, esa seguramente había sido la mentira más patatica que se había escuchado así mismo decir, pero así era esto cada día; ser atado, tentado, probado, chupado, dominado y follado, nadando entre salvajes y calientes engaños que él soltaba y el vampiro fácilmente descifraba, dejándolo tan frustrado como cuando decía que lo castigaría y lo dejaba completamente caliente como un infierno, hasta que se le daba la gana "terminar" su labor.

— Enserio, Lambo, esas pequeñas mentiras no son agradables. — Jalando del collar que había afianzado a su cuello, esperó a que el chico abriese sus labios —en un intento por respirar— antes de que con rapidez tomase una mordaza que había en su mesa de "instrumentos". Tranquilamente levantó el rostro del menor, asegurando la mordaza en su lugar para evitar que las discusiones siguiesen prolongándose. — Debemos seguir, espero que te portes bien, ya que aún puedo asegura los grillete de tus tobillos y de tus manos si me desobedeces. — Con una sonrisa totalmente perversa tomó un de las dagas que había a su lado, delineando con la cuchilla el torso del muchacho, rozando la camisa semi-abierta que colgaba del joven cuerpo. Rasgando suavemente la tela, hizo que la prenda terminase por abrirse completamente, dejando el pecho desnudo ante la ávida mirada que poseía Reborn. — Tú piel es perfecta, seguro que no te importará que deje unas cuantas marcas en ella. — Sin esperar respuesta alguna, terminó de acercarse al cuerpo del niño, bajando entre ambos la daga que cargaba en su mano, prosiguiendo a llegar a los acostumbrados pantalones de lino los cuales no dudo en rasgar de forma infernalmente lenta, permitiendo que la fría navaja rozara —sin dañar— los muslos del menor.

Esto era un castigo y un bendito premio que maldecía Lambo. El chico había pasado de tener una vida agradable y tranquila, a un maldito lío en que lo sexual iba una cabeza por delante, y por Dios que le gustaba, pero antes de admitir tal hecho moriría. Con la mordaza en los labios, el chico no pudo decir mucho solo fijar su enojada y luminosa mirada sobre la de quien lo había tenido a su merced desde hace semanas.

— Supongo que terminaron los juegos… — Murmuró contra la boca de quien tenía ante él, boca la cual no besaba aun, rozando, respirando y tentándola pero jamás probándola. Agachándose un poco desamarró los tobillos del chico, apresurándose a sostenerlos para evadir las acostumbradas patadas que seguían después de esta acción. — Te vuelves muy predecible. — Dijo de manera seca, tomando ambas piernas, y separándolas en un simple y veloz movimiento, pegándose a la fría base de madera donde el chico estaba atado. — Ahora veamos qué tan listo y abierto podrías estar para mí. — Riendo hizo que dos de sus dedos se colasen dentro de la estrecha cavidad del oji-verde, penetrándolo en una brutal preparación para que lo recibiese.

Soltando un chillido ahogado contra la mordaza que acallaba sus gritos, el chico se removió deseando patear a ese cabrón que lo ponía caliente mientras quería asesinarlo. Jadeando, cerró sus ojos y agachó su cabeza dejando que cayese sobre sus hombros en una rendición. Necesitaba gozar el cuerpo de ese cabrón y aunque se decía así mismo que la próxima noche pelearía y no cedería a sus deseos, su piel se negaba a aceptar aquel hecho, consumiéndolos a ambos en el fuego que destilaba la piel del vampiro.

— Me gusta que pelees, pero verte vencido cada noche es algo que no tiene punto de comparación con cualquier y mundano placer. Verte derretido ante mi dominio es simplemente celestial. — Sin decir nada más, se colocó entre las piernas del muchacho y lo penetró de una fuerte estocada, robándole el aliento y causando que un gruñido completamente bestial escapase de sus labios. — Parece ser que tú pequeña entrada seguirá luchando contra mi polla igual que tú intentas negarte lo que deseas. Lo que ambos queremos. — Sin dar tiempo a algo más que un pequeño chillido cortado por parte de Lambo, comenzó a entrar y salir dentro del joven, follándolo con una destreza que rivalizaba con el más puro arte. Y él era un artista en la materia de la pasión, el deseo y la lasciva misma.

Gimiendo, jadeando y sollozando contra la venda que cubría sus labios, el chico se estremeció mientras sentía como el miembro fuerte y duro del mayor lo partía sin clemencia alguna, abriéndolo a su cuerpo y a su manera, apartando lejos de si cualquier misericordia por los jóvenes deseos que latían dentro de él. Sabía que el vampiro tomaría todo le gustase o no.

Y no podía negar que le encantaba.

Bufando cual toro de lidia, mientras cogía al niño, el vampiro no detuvo sus colmillos cuando estos se desplegaron listos para morder, más, no dejo que la tentación de beber lo dominase aun. Debía llevarlos a ambos al borde de la liberación, para que cuando encajara sus dientes en la piel del crío el goce más que placentero fuese algo celestial y demoledor. Levantando su mano derecha, —aquella que no mantenía sujetas contra su cadera las piernas del muchacho— la enredó en el frágil cuello del pequeño, levantando el rostro de esté para perderse en las dos esmeraldas que brillaban en la mirada del niño. — Tus ojos son simplemente… perfectos, repletos tanto de deseo contenido, como una virginal inocencia que poco a poco destruiré para volver… un abrazador fuego que todo lo consuma. — Jadeando de forma ronca y casi animal, siguió empujando su verga dentro del chico, tomándolo de forma primitiva y casi bárbara. Una posesión brutal y exquisita.

Sintiendo el aire tan escaso y el placer dominarlo todo, el chico dejo de negarse lo que quería y el mismo aferró la cintura contraria con sus piernas, deseando atraer tan profundo como fuese posible, el falo de Reborn. Gimiendo contra la mordaza le pidió a su poseedor con la mirada y de forma suplicante, que le quitase los agarres, anhelando poder sentir con sus manos y boca la fuerte piel ajena.

— Tú mirada suplica, esos ruegos silenciosos me prenden como no tienes idea. — Tras pronuncia aquello, soltó de forma momentánea la cintura de Lambo para poder subir su mano y quitar aquello que silenciaba los pecaminosos y descarados sonidos que el más pequeño guardaba. — Ahora gime. Gime hasta perder la voz…hasta que todos en el club escuchen tú deseo, resonante en cada una de las paredes…gime hasta que veas pérdida tú misma alma, y exterioriza cuanto me deseas. — Gruñendo, se sintió complacido al oír los sollozos, quejidos y suspiros del niño resonar por toda la habitación. — Déjame oír cuanto más anhelas que te tome y te marque. — Raspando con sus colmillos la piel del hombro, se regodeó internamente al sentir como las piernas del menor intentaban trabarse alrededor de su cintura para poder sentirlo tan dentro como nada. Sabía que debía dejar que llegase, pero amarrado como estaba él no podría tocarse, así que Reborn, en un acto de "piadosa caridad" atendería la punzante erección del joven, mientras lo cogía sin descanso, buscando llevarlos a una dimensión pecaminoso, obsceno e impuro deleite.

Con su mano, aprisionó la polla del niño, comenzando a acariciarla y frotarla, sintiendo la sucia y perversa humedad que la empapaba, mojando y preparándose para empapar a ambos.

Esto era un maldita y muy caliente locura, pero Lambo no podía evitar desear más, desear sentirse tan lleno por el vampiro que el placer no conociera límites, que traspasara cualquier ley y solo llegase para fusionarse en el cuerpo de ambos. Haciéndolos arder.

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿Puedes sentir el animal que habita dentro de mí saliendo a marcarte, escapando de sus cadenas para atarte con ellas y no dejarte escape alguno? Yo sé que lo sientes, sabes el fuego que quema dentro de ti y demanda ser avivado por mí. Solo por mí. — Siseando de manera ronca, siguió mordisqueando el cuello y hombro del menor, dejando varias y muy enrojecidas pruebas de aquellos desenfrenados momentos en los que el dominaba, tomaba y no daba tregua a nada. Solo robando y dando goce por igual. — Solamente tienes que dejarte ir…ya esta tan cerca que tú lo sientes vibrar en tus venas, en tu sangre que caliente, late preparándose para ser bebida por mi… Solo obsérvanos arder. — Pronunció con firmeza mezclando su ronca voz con un gruñido que fue acallado cuando los filosos colmillos, se enterraron sin misericordia alguna en el cuello del más joven, robándole un grito que cumplió la promesa de Reborn. Reiterando un grito que ensordecedor, retumbo plagado en goce, por toda la habitación.

Por todo el club.

— ¿Ha habido noticias? — Preguntó Tsuna mientras seguía parado frente al gran vitral, observando las atiborradas calles.

— Lo sentimos décimo, nuestros hombres no ha podido recolectar información alguna que nos sea útil. Intentamos ir a buscar al antiguo propietario del bar, pero tal parece que también se esfumó. — Suspirando el peli-plateado observó con pena el estado tan decaído de su jefe.

— ¡Es que no puede ser que se lo haya tragado la tierra! — Golpeando con un puño la pared, el jefe Vongola repasó toda la información que tenía en su cabeza; sabía que los vampiros se lo habían llevado, de eso no había duda alguna, pero no entendía porque demonios había sucedido aquello. Según tenía entendido los vampiros jamás tomaban por más de una o dos noche al mismo donante a menos que… No, eso no podía ser, el solo imaginarlo era una locura. — Gokudera manda a dos escuadrones más en su búsqueda, él debe estar en algún lugar. No importa que tengas que recorrer toda la tierra, debemos encontrarlo. — Tras decir aquello, el hombre se acercó a su escritorio y marcó la señal para alertar nuevamente a sus hombres, señal que marcaba el inicio de otro día en que tratarían de encontrar al niño. Debían hallarlo a como diese lugar, porque quien se lo había llevado no era alguien de juegos, y Tsuna lo supo con solo escuchar el nombre que su informe le había confirmado. Reborn. Uno de los más antiguos, un vampiro que parecía haberse desvanecido con su joven guardián. Volteando su rostro observó la foto, la única foto del vampiro, que sus hombres habían podido encontrar; en ésta, el hombre que aparecía era un ser poseedor de una inimaginable belleza rodeado de un aura oscura, viril y poderosa, vestido con un traje negro a juego con un sombrero que se inclinaba sobre su rostro, ocultando en las sombras de su ala, la mirada depredadora que poseía. Aquella mirada dorada que brillaba igual de aterradora que la pistola que portaba fielmente.

Ese ser era un ente de las sombras, que había arrastrado a Lambo a las tinieblas donde habitaba.

La pregunta era, ¿podrían encontrar a tiempo a Lambo?

Abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, Lambo intentó recordar lo último que había sucedido antes de que la intensa liberación lo apresara, llevándolo a perderse en una apacible inconsciencia como cada día. Incorporándose un poco, se dio cuenta que estaba en una inmensa cama que se encontraba en un lujoso cuarto, uno que bien podría ser la habitación de un rey, ya que estaba claro que el sueño de la habitación no escatimaba ni detalle algunos en dinero. Suspirando se pasó ambas manos por el rostro en un intento por espabilarse lo suficiente, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo más, sus ojos captaron la silenciosa presencia que se hallaba en uno de los oscuros y alejados rincones de la habitación, cerca del gran vitral, que dejaba libre la vista a la tranquila noche que cubría todo Paris.

— Al fin despiertas. — La sedosa voz resonó con suavidad y tranquilidad por todo el cuarto.

Al observarlo, Lambo no pudo más que tensarse y quedarse momentáneamente sorprendido al notar la fuerte e imponente silueta que presentaba el mayor al estar parado junto a la ventana, fijando su hechizante mirada sobre las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Demonios, le sorprendía que aquel desquiciado e insaciable vampiro pudiese siquiera coordinar una palabra, el hecho de poder verlo de pie solo le dejaba en claro que la definición de resistencia sexual tenía un nuevo significado cuando se le aplicaba a Reborn. — Sí... — Murmuró simplemente, aferrando las satinas sabanas contra su torso. De repente fue consciente por vez primera de que las usuales cadenas que amarraban sus tobillos y manos ya no estaban. Parpadeando con confusión, el chico centró su vista en sus manos y pies, viendo que estaban vendados después de haber estado tanto tiempo expuestos al metal que lo había mantenido apresado a esa mesa cada noche y día. No lograba comprender que sucedía. — ¿Dónde…dónde estoy exactamente? — Se atrevió a preguntar con cierto recelo y confusión.

— Estas en mi habitación, ¿no es obvio? — Contesto de forma monótona, sin despegar su vista del gran vitral.

— ¿Por…por qué decidiste soltarme y traerme aquí? — Cuestionó con voz baja y el rostro agachado.

— ¿Acaso querías seguir en la habitación que los Doms usan con sus donantes? Sí es así dímelo y mandaré a mis hombres para que te instalen de nuevo. — Su voz era fría y serena, nada que pudiese compararse.

— No, es solo que, bueno…me sorprendió. — Encogiéndose de hombros, el niño levantó el rostro con cierta inseguridad, esperando tener frente a él de un momento a otro al vampiro.

— No deberías sorprenderte tanto. — Sin cambiar ni un poco su tono calmado y desprovisto de emociones, estiró su mano para tomar el vaso de Burbon que había apoyado sobre la mesa de estar que se encontraba a su lado. Sin dejar de mirar las silenciosas y apacibles calles donde se había instalado nuevamente todo.

Apretando sus labios, Lambo supo que por vez primera no tenía una de sus mordaces respuestas que dar, ya que la acción del vampiro le había sorprendido de manera intensa. El hecho de que hubiese decidido liberarlo y pidiese que le vendaran los tobillos y las muñecas que se habían lacerado por el contacto de las cadenas, dejó inmensamente confundido al menor. Durante las últimas semanas, él había estado amarrado a una tabla de metal donde cada día el vampiro iba a visitarlo y lo tomaba con un desenfreno que podía considerarse ilegal en casi la mitad de los estados. No obstante y a pesar de que en todo ese tiempo no lo había liberado más que para que se recostase a dormir en un pequeño catre que yacía en la habitación, Lambo ahora se encontraba en un lujoso cuarto, libre y recostado en la cama que era del mayor. Por primera vez desde que Reborn se lo había llevado, alejándolo de su hogar y de todo lo que conocía, el chico sintió agradecimiento hacía el vampiro, quien a pesar de su porte frío e implacable, había decidido sacarlo de aquella prisión, para llevarlo a su propia habitación. — Gracias… — Dijo con voz suave y baja.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó el otro, volteando al fin su rostro para centrar su helada mirada sobre la del muchacho.

— Por sacarme de ahí y por… pedir que me ayudaran con esto. — Señalando sus muñecas, se encogió de hombros volviendo a centrar su mirada en el cobertor de la cama, no sintiéndose seguro de poder ver a Reborn.

— Ah, pero no creas que fue solo un simple favor, tendrás que pagar por ello. De ahora en adelante compartirás la recámara conmigo y aquí mismo será donde te ate, y juegue con tú control, quemándolo con mi deseo. — Entrecerrando la mirada, le dio otro trago a su Burbon, intentando mantener ese tono frío y carente de sentir que había estado presentes en el desde que horas atrás hubiese decidió liberal al niño. Aun no podía comprender porque lo había hecho, solo tenía en claro que la posibilidad de que el menor siguiese durmiendo en ese cuarto frío y además amarrado, no le agradaba. El chico no debía estar de esa forma, y se decía así mismo que eso era porque no quería que su juguete fuese a desgastarse tan pronto. Después de todo Lambo solo era su compañero de cama y nada más, disfrutaba de tomarlo, sí, pero no era tan distinto como con sus otros donantes, ¿cierto? Frunciendo el ceño aún más ante esa pregunta que se hizo en su cabeza, se sintió molesto y frustrado al experimentar por vez primera lo que era dudar.

— ¿En… en qué piensas? — Preguntó con nerviosismo el joven, cortando las cavilaciones del mayor.

— En que te verás perfecto amarrado a mi cama con una par de correas y una venda, eso sí que será todo un espectáculo. — Volviendo a pintar su expresión insondable y cargada de un deseo completamente primitivo, el vampiro anduvo lentamente hacía la cama, acercándose de paso a su armario, el cual abrió para deslizar su mano dentro. — Dime algo, ¿alguna vez han cubierto tú piel con cerca caliente, o llegado a poner una mordaza como esta en tú boca? — Sacando su mano fuera del armario con los objetos que había mencionado, Reborn sonrió de forma maliciosa al ver como el pequeño abría los ojos completamente y se apretujaba contra el gran cabezal de la cama. Aferrando las mantas a su piel como si con esto pudiese protegerse de la mirada que ahora fijaba sobre él. — Por tú expresión creo que no. — Riendo de forma ronca sacó un par de correas, seguido de una venda de satine negro.

— Yo…— Debía decirle que no quería, pero era una pérdida de tiempo considerando que Reborn no lo escucharía, además, no podía negar que la perspectiva de volverse un sumiso completo en manos del vampiro no sonaba tentadora. Después de todo, ya estaba en sus manos.

— ¿Planeas negarte? — Entrecerrando la oscura mirada, dio un suave tirón a las correas que sostenía, acercándose cada vez más a la cama.

— Yo… — Decir que no era una tontería, el fingir que no lo deseaba una estupidez, así que dejando por una vez que las mentiras y la negación fuese acallada por su deseo, el joven levantó su rostro y trabó su mirada en la de… su Dom. — No. — Pronunció seguro.

— Bien, me lo debes. — Con calma anduvo hasta llegar a la cama, colocándose al lado del chico y prosiguiendo a alzar su mentón. — Ahora veamos que tan buen pasivo puedes ser con tú... Amo. — Diciendo aquello contra el oído del chico, mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, comenzando a recostarlo contra la gran cama, antes de acercar las correas de cuero para engancharlas lentamente en las muñecas del chico, colocando los extremos, fijos sobre los postes de la cama, antes de repetir la misma operación con los tobillos. — Sugiero que procures no quejarte mucho, una mordaza de pelota como esta se usa para impedir que el aire pase con facilidad… No queremos que el oxígeno se te agote tan deprisa, ¿verdad? — terminando de asegurar las correas en las manos del chico, descendió acariciando el pequeño y tentador cuerpo que dejó descubierto a sus ojos una vez que logró quitarle las satinadas sabanas. Lentamente acarició las piernas y muslos del chico, observando con ojo conocedor los diferentes hematomas y marcas que se habían esparcido por la blanca piel, gracias a la salvaje forma de tomarlo que había presentado las últimas semanas. Era extraño, pero ver aquellas marcas le lleno de cierta satisfacción, como si el ver aquello fuese un recordatorio constante de que el niño era suyo. Solo suyo. Negando con la cabeza para apartar la parte racional de su mente, bloqueó cualquier pensamiento cuerdo que pudiese llegar, dejando alerta a la parte animal, aquella que expectante esperaba la oportunidad de poder hacer suyo el cuerpo del más joven. Relamiéndose un poco los labios, terminó de asegurar las correas en los tobillos del niño, para evitar que pudiese realizar cualquier movimiento. — Perfecto… — Ronroneando aquello, sopesó en su mano la mordaza, antes de acercarse nuevamente al tembloroso crío, inclinándose sobre él. — Ahora, solo podrás obedecerme, y no deberás cuestionar mis órdenes, porque ahora mi animal, aquel lado primitivo que solo pocas veces dejo salir, está libre. Y está ansioso por jugar, así que se bueno y no me desafíes…tú deber es servirme y obedecerme y yo a cambio te regalaré el placer más brutal que nunca podrás volver a experimentar con otro… Nunca. — Dijo en una promesa, colocando la mordaza en la boca del chico con la pelota en medio de sus labios, y prosiguiendo a cerrarla de atrás para evitar que se zafase.

Lambo no podía decir que no deseaba esto, porque sería mentir de forma verdaderamente patética, pero diablos si no sentía cierto miedo. Después de todo, era la primera vez que cedía su cuerpo y su control de aquella forma a alguien, y aún más significativo era el hecho de que ese alguien lo había secuestrado, tentado, follado y enloquecido hasta el punto de que su mente comenzaba a ceder a su presencia. Aceptándolo a regañadientes, a diferencia de su cuerpo quien parecía encantado por como marchaban las cosas. Al momento en que la mordaza se trabó en su boca, el chico pudo sentir como el hacer cualquier movimiento con sus labios causaba que la pelota se sumiese dentro de su boca, ocasionando que el respirar fuese imposible.

— Te vendaré los ojos y solo dejaremos que tus sentidos del tacto y el oído funcionen, nada más esos. — Con la voz destilando sensualidad, Reborn comenzó a atar la venda de satine negro sobre los ojos del muchacho, dejándolo completamente indefenso y a su merced, expuesto cual ofrenda ante él. — Mmm cualquiera mataría por una vista como la que yo tengo frente a mis ojos, supongo que es hora de comenzar. — Dejando libres sus colmillos, se trepó sobre la cama, sacando de su cajón de noche todos los instrumentos que sus ciervos habían preparado para esa noche; cera, cerillos, dos dagas, una correa de cuello y un par de consoladores que a comparación con su verga, eran nada. — Casi lo olvidaba. — Poniéndose en pie nuevamente, con movimientos lentos pero ágiles el vampiro fue hacía donde se hallaba la botella de Burbon de la que había estado bebiendo, sobre una cubeta de hielos que mantenía helada la amarga bebida. Tomando ambos objetos regreso al lado del chico, subiendo nuevamente sobre la cama, con movimientos tan lentos y perfectos que lo hacían asemejar a un animal tras su presa.

En definitiva esa noche sería un infierno en la tierra para ambos, y él los haría arder, haría que Lambo no pudiese pensar o desear nada más que ser dominado y poseído por él. Por aquel animal con disfraz de hombre, por aquella criatura nacida entre las sombras, forjada por el más oscuro de los pecados y la misma muerte.

Por Reborn.


	6. Sentimientos Encontrados

_**Líquido Carmesí Naciente Del Deseo Y El Anhelo I: (Cap 6. Sentimientos Encontrados): **_

Lambo estaba enloqueciendo y quemándose lentamente, no podía evitar sentir que su piel ardía de manera brutal, no cuando después de tres meses al lado del vampiro, este lo mantenía en constante "ejercicio" cada noche. Y el chico estaba dispuesto a apostar que lo que Reborn le hacía podría ser considerado crimen en todo el mundo, si, un crimen que se centraba en el lado más oscuro de la sexualidad.

— Ya casi Lambo…no falta mucho para que haga estallar tú mente. — Ronroneando, el mayor abrazó las piernas del chico contra su cadera, mientras éste se hallaba atado a la cama con la usual mordaza cubriendo sus labios y acallando sus gemidos.

Sollozando al sentir la dura polla de Rebor cavar profundamente dentro de él, el joven se removió de un lado a otro aun a pesar de sus ataduras, deseando poder usar sus manos para envolver el fuerte cuerpo que se cernía sobre él al tomarlo sin descanso. Mientras el placer lo hacía perderse a cualquier cosa, él pensó con ironía, que Reborn seguro lo mataría antes que hacer estalla su mente, porque esta hace mucho la había perdido.

— Te siento llegar…puedo sentir como tus paredes se ciernen alrededor de mi miembro, apresándolo y anhelando que las bañe con mi esencia misma. — Jadeando de forma ronca, el mayor siguió pasando el pequeño cubo de hielo por sobre el duro y caliente miembro del oji-verde . No hizo falta mucho para que ambos llegaran a un clima tan feroz que podía apostar con sus gritos habían alertado a medio Paris de sus "ilícitas" aventuras de cama. Y para ser sinceros, ¿a quién diablos le importaba?

Tiempo después, ambos se hallaban tumbados en la cama, bueno el que estaba casi fuera de combate era el chico, Reborn parecía tan tranquilo y relajado como si en vez de follar al punto de casi romper el cabezal de la cama, hubiesen estado hablando del tiempo. Ese bastardo era duro de tirar, no, duro no, imposible. — ¿Y bien? — Preguntó con cierta timidez el muchacho, recostándose contras las almohadas mientras observaba la expresión cerrada e impasible que ponía el vampiro.

— Y bien ¿qué? — Estirando su brazo tomó su caja de Benson & Hedges, llevando la punta del cigarro a sus labios, mientras con su otra mano usaba su encendedor para prender la punta del pitillo.

— ¿Qué… vas a hacer ahora? — Preguntó tímidamente, apoyándose en sus brazos sobre la almohada.

— Tengo asuntos que resolver, regresaré antes del crepúsculo. — Dijo poniéndose en pie, andando con tranquilidad hacía el baño listo para darse una ducha y proseguir a arreglarse tan impecable como siempre.

— Ya veo. — Suspirando, el niño guardó la protesta que picaba en su lengua ante lo fácil que el mayor parecía tomarlo y dejarlo. Disfrutaba como nada, pero una sensación abatimiento lo envolvía siempre que el otro se iba. Algo que era una completa locura.

— Enviaré a Audric o Sasha para que te acompañen fuera mientras yo regreso. — Diciendo esto desde el cuarto de baño, el vampiro abrió las llaves del agua y se metió sin tomar en cuenta la temperatura.

— ¿Cómo? — Sorprendido ante la resolución del mayor, Lambo levantó su rostro de un tirón, creyendo que quizás no había escuchado bien.

— Dije que enviaré a Audric o Sasha para que te recojan en un rato y te lleven a recorrer la ciudad. ¿Acaso no me doy a entender bien? — Hablando con voz fuerte desde dentro de la ducha, el vampiro comenzó a lavar su cuerpo procurando que quedase tan reluciente como siempre.

— Sí te das a entender bien, es solo que… creí que me retendrías aquí. — Dijo envolviendo las sabanas alrededor de su torso.

— Si deseas eso, es tú problema, cuando vengan puedes despacharlos y es todo. — Saliendo de la ducha, se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura, prosiguiendo a ir fuera del cuarto para abrir su armario y extraer un conjunto negro de los que siempre vestía.

— Me refería que fue una sorpresa, no que no lo deseara. — Suspirando no le sorprendió la actitud del vampiro. Usualmente con él no había más que sí o no, jamás un tal vez.

— Te sorprendes con facilidad. — Dijo comenzando a botonarse la camisa.

— Bueno… sueles sorprenderme que es distinto. — Encogiéndose de hombros intentó no centrar su vista en el fuerte y marcado pecho del vampiro. "Malditas hormonas cooperen conmigo."

— Si tú lo dices. — Corta y tajante, como siempre, fue la respuesta.

— ¿No temes que…quiera escapar? — Cuestionó observando al mayor. Uh, bien comiéndoselo con la mirada sería el termino más adecuado.

— ¿Tengo razones para crees que será así? —Devolvió la pregunta con la voz afilada, sin apartar la vista de la pared del cuarto, mientras acomodaba su corbata.

Lambo se lo pensó por unos instantes antes de responder. Soltando un suspiro habló. — Supongo que no.

— Bien. — terminando de acomodar su camisa y corbata, prosiguió a ponerse los finos pantalones, abrochando la hebilla del cinturón Hickok una vez que terminó.

Intentando no fijar su mirada en la unión de las piernas de Reborn, el chico centró su vista sobre un punto al lado del vampiro, procurando no observarlo para no alterar sus ya alborotadas emociones. — ¿Y podría saber a dónde vas? — Dijo sin apartar la vista, del aparentemente muy interesante espejo.

— Haces muchas preguntas niño, pero solo te diré que iré a ver a unos conocidos para resolver algunos asuntos. — Terminando de arreglar su impecable apariencia, se dirigió al tocador para tomar un par de mancuernillas doradas.

— ¿Asuntos? — Murmuró con algo de curiosidad.

— Eso es algo, que en de finita no te incumbe. — Una vez listo, pronunció aquello con seriedad antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a Lambo prácticamente con la respuesta en la boca. Así, una vez que salió de la habitación anduvo por los lujosos pasillos de su hogar, deteniéndose en una sala en espera de que sus ciervos llegaran.

No había transcurrido más de unos minutos, antes de que los cuatro hombres hicieran aparición frente a su Maestro. El primero en hablar fue Sasha. — ¿Qué desea mi Lord?

— Tú hermano y Derek me conducirán al Casino de ese idiota y su desquiciada mujer, mientras quiero que tú y Audric lleven a fuera al niño. — Tras decir aquello sacó de su cajón un folder repleto de documentos el cual metió en el portafolio de cuero que había sobre el escritorio. Cerrando con llave el caro maletín, lo tomó con la mano y se acercó a la salida.

— Disculpe, pero ¿quiere que saquemos a ese joven? — Confundido, Sasha observó a su maestro, mientras los otros tres hombres — exceptuando al calmado Audric— veían a su Señor igual de confundidos.

— En verdad me preguntó si no soy lo suficientemente claro al hablar. Sí, eso quiero que tú y Audric hagan, llévenlo a recorrer la ciudad, pero asegúrense de tenerlo bien vigilado. ¿Entendieron? — Sin esperar una respuesta, el vampiro se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar sabiendo que Derek y Haig no demorarían en ir tras él para poder conducirlo a su destino.

Viéndose unos a otros, completamente fuera de sí ante las palabras de Reborn, los ciervos no tardaron en dirigirse a cumplir las órdenes que se les habían dado. Por un lado, Haig y Derek se apresuraron a salir tras su amo para poder escoltarlo a la casa de uno de sus socios, mientras Sasha y Audric se dirigían al cuarto del humano. El rubio con una expresión de total desconcierto y Audric tan tranquilo y nada sorprendido que parecía irreal.

— Audric, puedo saber ¿cómo demonios es que no estás sorprendido ante la actitud del amo? — Sasha no pudo evitar decirle entre dientes a su pareja, mientras andaban hacía la habitación de Reborn y donde ahora se encontraba el humano.

— Derek ya me hizo la misma pregunta y te diré lo mismo que le conteste a él; el amo acaba de encontrar a su "Anima Dolce" en ese niño humano. — Encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente, contó mentalmente hasta diez cuando oyó la risa de su compañero empezar. — Sabes Sasha, a veces sueles ser igual de idiota que tú hermano y Derek. — Bufando, el pelirrojo giró a la derecha en uno de los corredores, sabiendo que ya no faltaba mucho para que llegasen con el chico de su Señor.

— Lo siento bebé, pero si esperas que Reborn, ese vampiro, pueda alguna vez tener un compañero debes estar alucinado. — Aun riendo, se secó la lágrimas que escurrió de su mejilla ante la cómica idea.

— No estoy alucinado, tú, Derek y tú hermano son un trío de idiotas que no ven lo obvio ni aunque se plante frente a su cara. — Rodando los ojos, subió un peldaño listo para tocar la gran puerta del cuarto donde estaba Lambo.

— Hey, te vi a ti, ¿no es verdad? — Preguntó Sasha con voz seria y ronca, tomando el mentón de su pelirrojo para fijar su vista en la ajena.

— Sí, pero igual tardaste en notarlo. — Con un bufido exasperado, el macho suspiró al sentir las manos del rubio rodear su cintura.

— Vamos, sabes que es mejor tarde que nunca. — Besando la parte de atrás del cuello de Audric, Sasha volvió a sentirse dichoso al tener al otro vampiro a su lado.

— Tranquilo ahí machote, debemos sacar al niño fuera antes de que puedas probar algo. — Sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, apartó a su compañero, yendo a tocar la puerta del cuarto.

— Aun así, sigo pensando que estás loco respecto a esa teoría tuya. —murmuró contra el oído de Audric, esquivando el codazo que le lanzó a las costillas.

— Ya me reiré en tú cara y la de esos tres una vez que resulte cierto lo que digo. — Indignado por la carencia de confianza de su rubio, el pelirrojo volvió a tocar, esperando unos momentos más antes de que un joven rostro de ojos verdes se asomara por la puerta. — Bueno, hola de nuevo. — Con una media sonrisa, el vampiro observó como el nervioso joven se hacía a un lado para cederles el paso a Sasha y a él.

— Hola. — Dijo de manera algo temblorosa dándose cuenta por primera vez que aunque ya estaba vestido gracias a la muda de ropa que Reborn había pedido para él, la cama del cuarto no había corrido con la mejor suerte. Los almohadones estaban esparcidos por todo el piso, las cobijas medio desgarradas y completamente alborotadas sobre la superficie de la cama, mientras algunos de los "juguetes" que Reborn había usado con el de un tiempo para acá, estaban desvergonzadamente apoyados sobre uno de los bureos y la repisa del armario. Maldición quien dijo que las personas no podían morir de vergüenza, no estaban experimentando tal humillación como él.

— Vaya. — Dejando escapar un silbido, Sasha no pudo evitar mirar todos los objetos que ahí había, intentando ocultar la risa que le causaba la posición del niño en aquellos instantes.

— No tienes de que preocuparte, los del servicio arreglaran la habitación cuando nos vayamos. — Hubiese querido reprender al rubio por hacer que el nervioso joven se apenase aún más, dejando sus mejillas transformadas en dos semáforos. No obstante no podía negar que aquello era divertido en muchos sentidos.

— Yo, pues… ¿a dónde se supone que me van a lleva? — Intentando cambiar a un tema que no navegase por aguas tan peligrosas, el chico miró a los dos vampiros frente a él. Admitiendo que ambos eran igual de atractivos y destilaban fuerza pura. Sin embargo nunca podrían compararse a Reborn… ¿Y de dónde diablos había venido eso?

— Pues te llevaremos a recorrer la ciudad y te traeremos antes de que anochezca. — Contestó el rubio con voz algo divertida. — ¿Tienes algún lugar en especial que te gustaría visitar? — Preguntó arqueando ambas cejas.

— Yo…la verdad no. Nunca he salido fuera de casa y el único lugar que conozco aparte de Namimori es Italia. — Sonrojado ante sus pocos conocimientos, el joven espero a ver cuál sería la reacción de los dos hombres.

— Bien pues recorramos las calles y conforme vayas observando los lugares tú puedes decidir qué lugar quieres visitar. ¿Te parece? — Tras decir aquello, Audric esperó la respuesta del muchacho.

— Eso suena bien. — Sonriendo algo más tranquilo, el chico agradeció que Audric no fuese un completo desconocido. Le hacía sentirse un poco más cómodo con la situación

— Bien entonces démonos prisa y vayamos a que conozcas la ciudad. — Sonriendo por primera vez, Sasha anduvo hacía la salida seguido de Audric que le hizo una señal a Lambo para que los siguiese.

En definitiva era tiempo de relajarse un poco. Bueno, al menos eso esperaban los tres.

Con una expresión de total aburrimiento, Reborn esperó a que Hug estacionara el auto en uno de los túneles que poseía el "PointBlood" para después —sin esperar a que Derek saliese a abrirle la puerta— salir de la costosa limusina y dirigirse con paso firme al ascensor principal que lo llevaría a visitar al rubio idiota. A medio camino el vampiro suspiró deteniendo sus pasos al observar como cierta hembra de cabellos azules se detenía frente a él.

— Llegas antes de lo esperado. — Acomodando su cazadora de cuero, la compañera y jefa del equipo de seguridad de Colonello, Lal Mirch, se paró frente al peli-negro, observándolo con la mirada igual de aburrida.

— Odio retrasarme. Ahora si fueses tan gentil de guiarme donde el imbécil de tú "compañero" esta, sería algo fabuloso. — Llevando en un maletín los documentos, observó como la mujer observaba con los ojos entrecerrados a sus ciervos. Sabía que aquella mujer era demasiado paranoica como para desconfiar de sus ciervos, por lo cual con una señal de la mano les indicó a Haig y Derek que regresaran al auto. — Ya está, ahora guíame hacía Colonello. — Bufando el nombre de dicho rubio comenzó a seguir a la tranquila mujer, quien una vez estando en el ascensor por el cual había llegado, activó nuevamente el mecanismo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que vas a tratar con Colonello? — Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué no te han dicho que las mujeres no deberían ser tan entrometidas? — Acomodando las mancuernillas que lucían en los puños de sus muñecas, esperó a que el ascensor se detuviese.

— Mejor cuida tu boca Reborn, recuerda que yo no soy una de esas pequeñas humanas que puedes envolver alrededor de tú dedo y manipularlas a tu antojo. — Viendo con el ceño fruncido al macho, la mujer se quitó algunos mechones rebeldes de cabello que caían en su rostro.

— ¿Alrededor de mi dedo? Están alrededor pero no de mi dedo. — Dándole un doble y sucio sentido a sus palabras, Reborn salió detrás de Lal cuando el elevador se detuvo. Había contenido una sonrisa burlona al oír el bufido de la hembra.

— Como sea. ¿Traes el papeleo y las listas de las cuotas que pagarán los nuevos miembros? — Preguntó mientras avanzaba por uno de los lujosos corredores, deteniéndose frente a una puerta doble color caoba, con exquisitos diseños.

— Si no trajera todo eso, no me habría asomado a esta pocilga. Veo que tú compañero sigue teniendo los mismos y asquerosos gustos. — Acomodando su corbata, observó el exquisito diseño de la habitación a donde habían ingresado los dos, desechándola como si no fuese más que un completo chiquero.

— La que escogió la decoración fui yo, así que mide tus palabras. — Fulminado con la mirada al peli-negro, la vampiresa, anduvo hasta llegar a la cantina que poseía el cuarto. — ¿Qué tomaras, Burbon o Coñac? — Preguntó sacando ambas botellas para colocarlas sobre la plansa superficie.

— Ya sabes que Burbon. — Andando hasta uno de los sofás, se sentó cruzando la pierna para apoyarla contra su fuerte muslo.

— Bien. — Sirviendo la bebida que había pedido Reborn, Lal terminó de prepárala para proseguir a llevársela al otro vampiro. — Aquí esta. —Teniéndole la bebida, se fue de camino a la salida, sin esperar ninguna pregunta o palabra del peli-negro. — Colonello no tardará en venir, debe terminar de silenciar a uno de los humanos que se infiltro en el bar. — Sin darse la vuelta pronunció aquello y después de unos minutos por fin salió de la habitación.

— Tan impuntual como siempre. — Tras murmurar aquello, le dio algunos sorbos al Burbon, pensando que Colonello debía mejor sus gustos a la hora de escoger una sucursal que le vendiese el alcohol. — Bueno que se puede esperar de personas tan inferiores. — Suspirando algo hastiado, le dio otro trago al Burbon, antes de que su mente se fuese trayendo el recuerdo de cierto chico con ojos verdes. Cerrando los ojos, Reborn se preguntó por qué demonios ese mocoso salía en sus divagaciones y pensamientos. Él nunca se desconcertaba o distraía por nada, y el hecho de que aquel crío lo estuviese sacando de su común estado de ser y actuar, lo molestaba de sobremanera. ¿Con qué derecho aquel chico tonto alteraba su normal calma? Sin embargo y antes de que pudiese contestarse aquella pregunta, la gran puerta de entrada se abrió dando paso a un hombre vestido con un traje blanco, y una desentonada banda militar en su frente. — Vaya, al fin llegas. — Bufando, el pelinegro decidió sacar de su mente al humano, centrando su atención en las discusiones que le concernía tratar con Colonello. A veces el ser socio de un imbécil como aquel era fastidioso, pero provechoso en los negocios.

— Tú llegaste antes de la hora acordada, no me culpes a mí. — Resoplando, el hombre se acercó a la mesa donde reposaba el coñac que Lal había dejado preparado para él.

— No tengo interés en quedarme a discutir contigo la importancia de ser puntual porque sé que ese es un tema con el que no estás familiarizado. Centrémonos en los negocios y ya, tengo prisa. — Poniéndose en pie se acercó al escritorio de Colonello, colocando su maletín para proseguir a abrirlo y tomar los papeles requeridos.

— Y ¿puedo saber a qué se debe tú prisa? — Bebiendo de su copa, el rubio se acercó a la mesa para ojear el papeleo que Reborn le había traído.

— Eso no es algo que te concierne, así que céntrate en lo que nos incumbe a los dos para que me pueda largar de una buena vez. — Su calma aun cuando señalaba una tranquilidad absoluta, era tan amenazadora como nada.

— Bien, pero antes respóndeme algo. — Viendo con una sonrisa burlona a Reborn, el hombre le dio otro trago a su Coñac. — ¿Es cierto lo que se rumorea? ¿Qué te trasladaste aquí a Francia por haberte llevado a un niño humano que pertenece a una de esos capos duros de la mafia? — Arqueando una ceja, se cruzó de brazos apoyándose contra la pared.

— Veo que eres más entrometido que una mujer. Independientemente de mis razones para venirme aquí a vivir, si es cierto lo que dicen o no, no te importa. Ahora, si no nos concentramos en los benditos documentos tú te las arreglarás solo con el concilio de miembros. Al fin y al cabo yo solo veo por mis intereses, ¿recuerdas? — Entrecerrando de forma peligrosa sus dorados ojos, ladeó su rostro estudiando las reacciones de Colonello.

— Relájate, sí es así no deberías preocuparte, a menos claro que sea tú Anima Do… — Sin poder terminar, en un instante el vampiro estaba apoyado tranquilamente contra la pared, y al siguiente había salido volando para estrellarse contra uno de los armarios.

— Eres un jodido entrometido, bastardo bueno para nada. Mantén tus narices fuera de mis asuntos si no quieres que le dé un verdadero motivo a Lal para que te mande al diablo cuando tú "amigo" deje de funcionarte. — Acomodándose el saco y la corbata como si aquel ataque al rubio lo hubiese desarreglado, el pelinegro tomó tomo su portafolio y se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en que la compañera de Colonello entraba como tren de carga con la pistola cargada y lista. — Vaya al fin llegas, encárgate de que el la basura de por haya firme los documentos para el nuevo embarque y los permisos de los nuevos Maestros. Yo me voy. Después mandaré a mis ciervos a recoger el papeleo. — Ignorando la mirada cargada de enojo que le lanzaba la hembra, pasó junto a ella saliendo de la habitación yendo por los pasillos de vuelta al ascensor. De camino ignoró el encantador grito que le dio Lal cuando descubrió como había volado su rubio por loa aires. No tomando en cuenta el insulto con algo relacionado a su hombría, el impecable e insondable vampiro anduvo hasta la entrada del elevador, el cual activo una vez que estuvo dentro.

Apoyándose contra la pared del elevador, esperó a que esté llegará al túnel donde su limusina esperaba. Lo único que deseaba ahora era un bendito analgésico y después podría mandar al diablo a todos. Con esa tranquilizadora línea de pensamientos, Reborn salió del ascensor una vez que éste se abrió, dándole paso al lugar donde la limusina estaba. No obstante nunca había esperado encontrar semejante espectáculo frente a él; Haig apoyado sobre Derek, mordiendo su cuello mientras metía sus manos de manera urgente dentro de los pantalones de cuero del otro.

Maldición presentía que la jaqueca apenas comenzaba.

Sonriendo, Lambo terminó de beber la copa que amablemente le había servido el barman de aquel famoso hotel que habían ido a recorrer él, Sasha y Audric. — En verdad leas agradezco que me hayan llevado a recorrer la ciudad. — Reglándoles una hermosa sonrisa, el chico terminó su copa poniéndose en pie listo para regresar. Como había prometido, antes del ocaso.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, pero mejor nos damos prisa y volvemos. No quiero que el amo se vaya a enojar porque nos tardemos. — Sonriendo sin poder evitarlo ante los gestos del joven humano, Audric dejo un par de billetes sobre la mesa de la cantina, comenzando a avanzar a la salida.

— ¿Audric, Sasha? — Una sensual y suave voz llamó a ambos vampiros.

— Diablos. — Murmuró Sasha apretando la mansíbula.

— Esto no pinta nada bien. — Susurrando aquello para que solo su compañero lo escuchará, Audric se preguntó que habían hecho para toparse justamente a esa hembra en el hotel.

— Muchachos, me da tanto placer verlos. — Con una sonrisa coqueta, una rubia despampanante, vestida con un vestido color carmín que estaba descubierto en la espalda a juego con un par de tacones, se acercó a donde los dos vampiros y el humano se encontraban.

— Es un placer verla de nuevo señorita Liana. — Inclinando su cabeza con respeto, Sasha se acercó para besar la mano de la hembra.

— Dios es tan bueno verlos chicos, díganme, ¿cómo ha estado Reborn? — Parpadeando de forma insinuante mientras acariciaba su perfil, la rubia observó a ambos vampiros, esperando una respuesta. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de los dos contestase, la mujer notó por vez primera la presencia de cierto niño de ojos verdes. Niño que olía a Reborn. Entrecerrando su mirada de forma fría, la hembra retrajo sus labios mostrando un par de filosos colmillos.

Lambo no podía crees que su día hubiese ido tan bien y ahora se estuviese sumergiendo en un oscuro y profundo pozo. Diablos no sabía ni quien carajos era esa mujer, pero tal parecía que sin haberse dicho media palabra, la otra ya quería destriparlo. Y para su mala suerte contaba con un par de colmillos a juego con el paquete de "seducción andante" que traía puesto.

— ¿Quién ese mocoso? — Preguntando de manera altanera, la joven se quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro, viendo a Lambo como si fuese un insecto debajo de sus caros zapatos.

— Él es uno de los donantes del amo. Lo consiguió hace tres meses. — Contestó con calma Audric, ignorando la mirada de advertencia que le mandaba Sasha. Que le diesen, esa hembra nunca le había caído bien, y menos desde que supo que fue la amante de Sasha. Pero no era solo eso, era el hecho de que esa hembra parecía muy dispuesta a arrancarle el cuello de tajo al joven humano. Y realmente no pensaba dejar que las cosas siguieran por ese rumbo.

— Así que uno de sus donantes. Y dime…niño, ¿qué se siente ser la puta en turno? — Fingiendo inocencia, la hembra se regodeó al ver como el chico se quedaba completamente estupefacto ante sus palabras, para proseguir a enrojecer por la ira y la vergüenza que sentía.

— ¿¡Pero quién te crees que eres?! — Levantando el mentón para mantener su dignidad intacta, el joven observó con furia a la maldita zorra.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos. — Tomando del brazo a Audric y a Lambo, Sasha se preguntó porque no se podía ser invisible cuando se necesitaba. Podía apostar que habría problemas, y joder no solo los tendría con su amo. Por la dura mirada que le lanzaba su compañero, estaba dispuesto a afirmar que el macho le daría la patada aquella noche. No dudaba que lo mandase a la mierda ahora que se veía tan cabreado después de toparse con Liana.

— Oh no se vayan muchachos, el único que sobra aquí es ese sucio humano. No entiendo porque su Maestro lo tiene tan mal educado, debería recordarle que los esclavos no tienen lugar al lado de sus Amos. — Jugando con un finísimo anillo de diamantes que había en su dedo, la vampiresa se sintió complacida al ver el tonto intento que ponía el niño humano para poder lanzarse sobre ella.

— Es que no es uno de los esclavos de Reborn solamente Liana. Esté es especial, con decirte que lleva tres meses pegado a él. Dios deberías ver los ruidos que se oyen a media noche. — Sonriendo de forma dura, Audric ignoró el apretón que le lanzaba Sasha, pasando también por alto el chillido ahogado y apenado que ponía Lambo. Ya después se disculparía con el chico, ahora pisotearía el ego de aquella furcia chupasangre.

Con los ojos brillándose en indignación y odio, la rubia centró su mirada en el más joven, sabiendo que su pelea en aquel momento era con él. Ya después se encargaría de hacerle pagar a Audric su ofensa, y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo, lo cual quedó claro al momento en que la rubia centró sus claros ojos en Sasha. Ahora solo pondría en su lugar a aquel humano inservible. — ¿Así que eres el nuevo juguete de Reborn? Bueno, no puedo decir que él tenga buen gusto, eso está claro, pero déjame darte un consejo niño. No te hagas ilusiones con él, es un vampiro que está acostumbrado a cambiar de amantes como de ropa y te puedo asegurar que tú no serás la excepción. Quizás ahora te hayas vuelto más entretenido para él que la mayoría, y esto evite que te bote ahora, pero después de un tiempo te desechará y quedarás como uno más de la larga lista. El que hayas llamado su atención no significa nada, Reborn nunca va a preocuparse por nadie más que por él mismo y sus intereses. Así que si ya estabas volando tan alto, disculpa que te haya cortado las alas, pero esa es la realidad con un Maestro vampiro de la categoría de Reborn. — Tomando una copa de Martini que había en la mesa del bar, le dio un sorbo dejando la huella impresa de sus labios en el cristal.

— ¡Maldita fulana! — Completamente fuera de sí, le importó poco que la mujer fuese un vampiro y él un humano. Lambo iba a quitarle esa sonrisa burlona del rostro después de sacarle los ojos. Lanzándose al frente tiró del collar de perlas que tenía la hembra, rompiéndoselo por completo y haciendo que esta levantara el rostro brillándole por la ira. Lista para atacarlo también.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! — Tomando de la cintura al más joven, Sasha volteó a ver a Audric en busca de ayuda, maldiciendo su suerte al notar que el pelirrojo estaba bebiendo tranquilamente mientras observaba la escena sentado en uno de los taburetes que estaban junto a la cantina.

— ¡Mocoso malcriado, ¿cómo te atreves?! — Acercándose lista para romper el cuello del oji-verde. Más, antes de que pudiese acercarse y matar al humano, un par de brazos rodearon su cintura de forma férrea, evitando que se moviera un solo paso más.

— Basta, aborrezco el escándalo. — Una voz sedosa y fría resonó contra las paredes del bar, haciendo que tanto vampiros como humanos guardasen silencio y centraran su vista en el recién llegado.

— Oh mierda. — Gimiendo completamente consternado, Sasha se preguntó que había hecho para merecer tanta mierda junta en un solo día.

Definitivamente esta vez, Reborn patearía el culo de todos.

Reborn no podía creer que su jaqueca se hubiese alargado por tanto tiempo. Después de haber ignorado las mil y una explicaciones que Haig y Derek habían intentado darle cuando fueron pillados en media movida, el pelinegro simplemente se había subido en la parte de atrás soltando un bufido, esperando que sus ciervos pusieran en marcha el maldito auto para llevarlo de vuelta a su club. Sin embargo, a mitad del camino había recordado que una antigua amante suya solía visitar un hotel que quedaba no muy lejos de la ruta que llevaban, por lo cual había creído que un poco de diversión con ella aminoraría el estrés. Además era una perfecta excusa para sacarse de la cabeza al niño humano, y ultimadamente no es como si fuese a hacer algo malo, ya que el joven oji-verde no pasaba de ser su juguete de turno. O eso intentaba decirse a sí mismo. Lo único que no había esperado es que el par de idiotas de Audric y Sasha hubiesen llevado al chico al mismo bar que frecuentaba Liana, y al cual él iría.

Al entrar al lugar lo último que hubiese imaginado era que se toparía con el niño humano arrancando el collar de Liana, mientras Sasha intentaba impedir que se lanzara sobre la rubia. Y ésta a su vez estuviese lista para arrancarle la garganta a Lambo, aun en frente de medio salón lleno de humanos. Dios vaya tarde estaba teniendo.

— Maestro nosotros…bueno yo, usted… — Sintiendo que la tensión crecía a cada minuto, Sasha se acomodó la camisa como si esta le impidiese respirar.

— ¡Reborn, cariño que bueno que estás aquí! — Dramatizando por completo, la rubia se abrazó al pelinegro, posesionándose del papel de víctima. — Ese humano rompió mi collar de perlas, y tu ciervo, Audric me insultó y ni siquiera intentó detener el ataque de ese niño desquiciado. — Gimoteando la hembra, siguió aferrada al saco de Reborn.

— ¿En serio? — Arqueando una ceja intentando adquirir paciencia, el vampiro observó como Audric agachaba la cabeza, pero no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno. Ya después discutiría con él aquel incidente.

— Amo si me permite… — Tratando de intervenir, Sasha fue callado por la mirada que le lanzó el mayor.

— Hablaremos cuando regrese al club, ahora quiero que tú, Audric y el par de calentorros de tú hermano y Derek escolten de regreso al humano. ¿Entendieron? — Fijando su vista en sus cuatro ciervos quienes solamente asintieron, volvió su mirada para ver a la del niño humano.

Ofendido, utilizado, cabreado y ¿dolido?...Sí, dolido, era como se sentía en aquellos instantes. Aun quería arrancarle los ojos a la maldita zorra, pero sabía que seguramente el imbécil de Reborn protegería a su gata de cualquier daño. Que le diesen a él y a la ramera también. Levantando su rostro de manera orgullosa no permitió que ninguno de los vampiros intentase tocarlo para guiarlo a la salida. — Conozco el camino, gracias. — Dándole la espalda a Reborn, su amante y los demás ciervos, se encaminó a la entrada del bar, pasando por alto las miradas curiosas de todos los que ahí estaban.

— Vigílenlo bien. — Sin despegar la vista de la espalda del niño, no pudo negar que aquella pose tan digna que había puesto al voltearse y marcharse lo había puesto duro como un diamante. Pero la idea era alejarse del niño, no ponerse cachondo por él, así que manteniendo a raya su necia polla, se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar a la barra sintiendo como Liana mantenía el agarre en su saco. — Suéltame, arrugarás mi ropa. — Pronunciando con seriedad y un tono aburrido, el pelinegro alejó las manos de la rubia de su ropa, acomodándosela una vez que se soltó.

— Oh Reborn me da tanto gusto que me hayas defendido. — Mirando con coquetería al macho, tomó su corbata entre sus dedos, mirándolo con una más que clara indirecta.

— ¿Defenderte? Debes estar bromeando si de verdad piensas que por asomo llegue a pensar que tú corrías más peligro que aquel crío inútil. — Pidiéndole al cantinero un vaso de Burbon, se concentró en ver hacía la salida, observando como sus ciervos terminaban de salir seguramente siguiendo al altanero chico directo al auto. O para evitar que se metiese y los metiese en líos.

— Reborn no te portes así conmigo. — Haciendo varios e infantiles pucheros, la mujer enredó su dedo alrededor de corbata de Reborn, viéndolo con sensuales promesas plasmadas en los ojos azules.

— Deja de arrugarme la ropa. — Deteniendo de un tirón la mano de la hembra, Reborn centró su vista en su vaso mientras bebía tranquilamente, pensando en que cuando volviese al club, muchos estarían en problemas.

Apretando sus labios para no gruñir ante el tacto brusco y grosero del pelinegro, Liana pintó una radiante sonrisa en sus labios. — ¿Acaso ya no me deseas? — Dijo subiendo su tacón por debajo del taburete, rozando con esté la entrepierna endurecida de Reborn.

Suspirando el vampiro detuvo con su mano libre el avance de la pierna de la chica. — Si no te deseara creo que me habría ido. — Dándole un trago a su bebida, entrecerró la mirada fijándola en la encantada vampiresa frente a él. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que la hembra pensaba que la erección que mantenían bajo resguardo sus pantalones, había sido provocado por ella. Oh cuan equivocada estaba, pero la dejaría seguir creyendo aquello, de esta forma sacaría ventaja de la situación.

— Tienes razón, pero es que no puede evitar preocuparme cuando ese niño apareció y… — Mordiendo su labio, la joven se estremeció al sentir por debajo de su vestido la experta mano del pelinegro acariciando su pantorrilla hasta llegar a su muslo.

— No hables de él, sabes que no me gusta que me fastidien con asuntos sin importancia. — Aun cuando su voz se oía tan segura como siempre, el hecho de decir que Lambo un asunto sin importancia lo incómodo. Bien debía darse prisa y llevarse a la rubia a uno de los cuartos del hotel. — Deberíamos mejor discutir las cosas que nos conciernen a ti y a mí, como esto. — Sin esperar a una señal de permiso, Reborn tomó posesión de los rojos labios de Liana, uniendo sus bocas en un beso que podía apostar había prendido a todos los del cuarto. Mierda, debía terminar de prenderse, porque no planeaba retractarse.

Haría suya a Liana y apartaría de su mente al humano.

— ¿¡En qué diablos estabas pensando Audric?! ¡Nunca debiste decirle aquello a la señorita Liana! — Encarando al pelirrojo, Sasha observó cómo Derek y Haig se encontraban incomodos cerca el uno del otro. Ya después hablaría con su hermano acerca de lo que había ocurrido para que Reborn les dijese calentorros a los dos.

— ¿Te duele que haya insultado a la pequeña fulana esa? Oh discúlpame, olvidaba que tú y ella se habían revolcado, tranquilo, no volveré a cometer el error dos veces. — Bufando se dio la vuelta para comenzar a subir las escaleras del recibidor de la casa donde todos estaban reunidos.

— ¡Y un infierno si dejo que te largues! — Apresurándose a ir a tomar la mano de su compañero, lo retuvo acorralándolo contra la pared del pasillo. — ¡Nada de esto tiene que ver en el hecho de que Liana se haya acostado conmigo! ¡Maldición, eso ocurrió hace mucho, y esto está relacionado con el hecho de que el Maestro nos castrará a todos cuando regrese! — Mirando con fijeza a su amante, no permitió que intentará escapar.

— Bien si me va a castrar, al menos me llevaré el gusto de saber que puse a esa furcia en su lugar. — Empujando con furia al rubio, Audric se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a subir los escalones para perderse en los pasillos de arriba.

— ¡Mierda! — Comenzando a seguir al pelirrojo, Sasha centró su vista en Haig, Derek y Lambo. — No hagan nada estúpido mientras resuelvo algunos asuntos con el necio de haya arriba, y tú, — Señaló a su hermano — ya después hablaremos. — Sin decir nada más se apresuró a subir para dar alcance a Audric, lo cual no tardó mucho en suceder dado en gruñido y la sarta de maldiciones ofendidas que se alcanzaban a oír en la planta baja.

— Bueno esto sí que ha sido una real porquería. — Suspirando, Derek fue al bar para servirse un poco de Brandy, intentando evadir en todo momento la mirada café de Haig.

— No podría estar más de acuerdo. — Susurrando aquello con voz vacía, Lambo se sentó en el sofá de la estancia, observando con cierta incomodidad las constantes miradas que el tal Haig le lanzaba a Derek.

— Al menos no tuviste que tratar más tiempo con esa zorrita tan lujosa. Esa hembra es una real ramera que se ha metido con casi la mitad de los maestros vampiros que hay en todo Paris e Itali, y claro, también fue una de las amantes de Reborn. — Sirviéndose unos hielos en el vaso de Brandy, Derek observó unos instantes a Haig antes de volver a centrarse en el silencioso humano. — ¿Quieres algo de beber? Estoy seguro que te hará bien. — Encogiéndose de hombros esperó la respuesta.

— No muchas gracias. — Agachando su cabeza el niño se preguntó que era fría punzada que sentía en el pecho, mezclada con la más pura de las iras.

— Como gustes. — Dándole un sorbo a su bebida, fue a sentarse al lado contrario de la habitación, intentando ignorar la mirada de Haig que sentía lo estaba recorriendo por completo.

— En algo tenía razón mi hermano, el Amo nos hará amar a Dios en tierra de Indios. — Yendo a servirse un vaso de Ron, se sentó en uno de los taburetes.

— ¿Y por qué debería castigarnos? Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que esa mujerzuela estuviese en el mismo lugar al que Sasha y Audric llevaron al humano. — Bufando el chico encaró a Haig por primera vez.

Lanzándole una mirada significativa al más chico de los ciervos, Haig le dijo algo como "Por favor nos pillo a ti y a mí a punto de joder en su limusina, ¿y todavía preguntas porque razones nos castigará?" Negando con la cabeza ante el mentón altivo de Derek, siguió bebiendo de su vaso.

— Bueno ¿y tú que piensas Haig? ¿También te has metido con la amante del amo? — Preguntó con un deje acusador, tomándose su copa de un jalón.

— Antes mi hermano y yo compartíamos todo. — Solo dijo eso antes de seguir bebiendo de su trago. Maldición quería a Derek y lo deseaba como nada, pero no sabía si estaba preparado para su lado posesivo. Además con él sí que sería una batalla campal hablar, ya que no había vampiro más necio que Derek.

— Vaya, pues felicidades. Me largo a dormir. — Estrellando su vaso contra la mesa, el más joven se dio la vuelta yendo hacia el lado apuesto por donde Sasha había salido persiguiendo a Audric. No tenía ganas de oír el goce de ese par cuando le habían interrumpido el suyo, y más aparte gritado en la cara que Haig había compartido a Liana con su hermano.

— Diablos no. — Gruñendo dejó de dudar, colocando de un golpe su vaso sobre la cantina, antes de lanzarse y detener a Haig. — No empieces como Audric, porque igual que mi hermano no te funcionará. — Siseando aquello contra el oído de Derek, apresó su cuerpo pegándolo al suyo, momentos antes de que su boca saliera en busca de la contraria. Y mierda si no se sentía bien; húmedo, tibio y muy jugoso.

Bien, era momento de la retirada, ya que en definitiva se negaba a presencia el encuentro de ese par. El voyeur no jugaba en sus ligas, por lo cual dándose la vuelta se fue de manera silenciosa a la salida, dejando a ambos vampiros discutir sus diferencias como mejor les placiera.

De camino al cuarto de Reborn, Lambo cerró sus ojos intentando ignorar los malditos sonidos que aquel lascivo cuarteto soltaba en las diferentes áreas de la casa que habían decidido utilizar como cuarto de reserva. Realmente no se sentía con ánimos de nada, menos aun de pensar en ese maldito bastardo que claramente le había dado una patada por esa otra mujer. Negando con la cabeza, el chico se pasó ambas manos por el cabello intentando descifrar porque sentía una presión en su corazón mientras pensaba en esos dos juntos. ¿Qué era aquella agonía mezclada con furia que lo embargaba al pensar en Reborn y Liana yaciendo juntso?; ¿Qué era aquel latido errático y dolido que soltaba su corazón en aquellos momentos mientras pensaba en ese par?

Negándose a seguir pensando en aquello, apretó sus manos en puños y entró en la habitación que había compartido con ese bastardo, pensando que quizás esta era su oportunidad de escapar. Diablos, seguramente los ciervos del cabrón estarían retozando como animales, y mientras eso ocurría, él se largaría. Con una nueva resolución brillando en su enojada y apagada mirada, el joven se dirigió a la salida del cuarto, listo para huir.

Listo para alejarse de ese animal y nunca volver.

Caminando por las atestadas calles de Champs-Élysées, un furiosos, frustrado y cabreado Reborn se dirigió de camino a su club. Cuando llegase castigaría a aquel crío por haber desquiciado su mente. Oh en verdad que en él canalizaría toda la frustración que había estado sintiendo desde que se largó del hotel, dejando a Liana. Apretando su mandíbula contuvo el gruñido que gritaba por salir de sus labios, ante el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en el cuarto una vez que estuvo con la rubia.

"— _Vaya, ya te extrañaba Reborn…creo que es tiempo de recordar viejos tiempos. — Ronroneando igual que una gata ansiosa, la hembra le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa al macho, dejando que esté la arrastrara hasta la cama y la tumbase con su normal rudeza. — ¿Ansioso? — Mordiendo su labio, se apoyó en sus ante brazos, levantando su pierna para dejar que el pelinegro le sacase las bragas. _

— _Deja de hablar, yo solo actúo. — Con la mirada entrecerrada, se acercó a la cama, tomando de un tirón la pierna de la hembra para meter la mano entre el vestido que llevaba y proseguir a hacerse con el elástico de la fina lencería, rasgándola de un limpio jalón._

— _¡Oh! — Jadeando de forma completamente excitada, la rubia hecho la cabeza hacía atrás mientras sus manos salían en busca del molesto pantalón de Reborn. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus manos abrieron el cierre para dejar libre la normalmente monstruosa erección del vampiro, la hembra se llevó un completo fiasco. _

— _¿¡Pero que cojo…?! — Gruñendo cual animal, Reborn fulminó con la mirada a su más preciado instrumento sintiéndose a un paso de matar a alguien. Probablemente a la histérica de Liana que no tardó en comenzar sus gritos y chillidos indignados. _

_Maldición su arma le había fallado por primera vez, y el culpable era ese maldito mocoso que no había parado de rondar su cabeza. _

_El culpable era Lambo, y oh mierda si no lo hacía pagar."_

Apretando su mandíbula, Reborn se juró así mismo que ese niño pagaría, lo partiría hasta que sus gritos resonasen en todo el maldito continente. Apresurando el paso decidió que desvanecerse y aparecer frente a su club hubiese sido mejor idea, pero necesitaba pensar, de lo contrario al entrar mataría a todo el mundo. No era como si le importase cometer asesinato en masa, pero no tenía ganas de encargarse del desastre que eso implicaría, por lo cual, pensándoselo mejor había decidido andar hasta casa. Pero ahora, en aquel momento quería llegar ya a su club, po lo cual desvaneciéndose apareció frente a la imponente fachada de la mansión que era su casa y — debajo de esta— su club.

Caminando hacía la entrada principal, abrió de un tirón la puerta, topándose con otra escenita entre Derek y Haig, la cual con gusto pararía, pero ahora estaba más interesado e subir las escaleras y buscar a ese niño humano. Decidido a cogerlo hasta que el mismísimo infierno se congelara. Andando por el pasillo como una sombra indetectable incluso para sus "entretenidos" ciervos, Reborn subió las escaleras de forma rápida, listo para descargar toda su cólera sobre el oji-verde.

A mitad del camino escuchó los gruñidos y sonidos que provenían del pasillo contrario, haciendo que el pelinegro intentará controlarse para no apuñalar una de las paredes. El hecho de que sus cuatro ciervos estuviesen follando despreocupadamente como conejos lo tenía en la escala de la ira como el vencedor. Cerrando sus ojos anduvo hasta la habitación que poseía, intentando pasar por alto el escándalo del otro lado, que ocasionaban Sasha y Audric, coreados por los encantadores sonidos que se alcanzaban a oír provenientes de la planta baja. Prometiéndose así mismo matar después a alguien, se disponía abrir la puerta de su cuarto, cuando esta se abrió dando paso a un niño que al verlo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras sostenía en su mano una bolsa con un par de prendas.

Oh esta vez sí que lo mataría.


	7. ¿Ira o Deseo?

_**Líquido Carmesí Naciente Del Deseo Y El Anhelo I: (Cap 7. ¿Ira o Deseo?)**_

Deteniendo sus pasos de forma absoluta, Lambo observó el gran cuerpo que se encontraba frente a él, bloqueándole la salida y muy probablemente cualquier intento de escape. En verdad que esta vez tendría muchos problemas.

— ¿Ibas a algún lugar? — La voz fría del vampiro hizo que el chico se estremeciera, comenzando a retroceder al ver que el otro empezaba a acecharlo hasta obligarlo a entrar nuevamente al cuarto.

— ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? Te creía muy ocupado. — Apelando a todo el valor que pudo conseguir, levantó su barbilla de modo desafiante, retrocediendo cada paso que el mayor daba para a cercarse a él.

— Eso no es algo que te importe, así que volveré a preguntarte. ¿Ibas a algún lugar? — Con los ojos entrecerrados y brillando de forma peligrosa, el vampiro terminó de arrinconar al chico contra la pared, estirando su mano para colocarla alrededor del fino cuello. — Espero que no pienses mentirme, porque huelo muy bien cuando alguien quiere verme la cara. — Apretando el agarre que hacía con su mano, Reborn observó como el chico jadeaba y colocaba sus manos sobre su brazo para intentar apartarlo. Lo cual era una total pérdida de tiempo.

— Suél…suéltame animal… — Intentando pasar un poco de aire, el chico apretó la manga del saco del vampiro, en un débil intento de hacer que lo soltase.

— Las últimas semanas has estado follando con un animal y no te habías quejado tanto, ¿acaso le temes a lo que ves frente a ti? ¿Por primera vez me temes? — Afilando aún más su dorada mirada, el pelinegro esperó la ahogada respuesta del menor.

— No puedes…déjame. — Resollando por aire, el chico sintió que sus pulmones quemaban cuando nuevamente el aire los tocó al momento que la mano de su captor liberó su cuello. — Estas desquiciado. — Apretando con una de sus manos su cuello, tosió y tosió mientras volvía a sentir el aire.

— Te dije una vez que nunca intentarás desafiarme y hoy lo hiciste. ¿Acaso crees que no sé qué planeabas escaparte cuando te encontré frente a mi puerta dispuesto a salir? — Halando los cabellos del chico, levantó su rostro y fijó su mirada en la contraria. — ¿Cuan idiota crees que soy? Yo no soy alguien con quien se deba jugar mocoso. — Gruñendo suavemente, soltó las rizadas hebras de pelo que poseía el humano, dejando que esté siguiese tirado y jadeando por aire.

— ¿Se suponía que debía quedarme aquí a esperar que terminaras de usar a aquella rubia, para que después volvieses con deseos de follarme como la puta de segundo…turno? — Con las lágrimas rodando pos sus mejillas, el chico miró con rabia y dolor al más grande, importándole un cuerno si se decidía a ahorcarlo por haberlo encarado como se merecía. — ¡Tú quizás puedas considérame como tú maldito juguete sexual, pero a pesar de todo yo conservo un poco de dignidad, y no pienso perder lo único que no me has arrebatado por una fulana! — Sollozando su rabia y aquellas emociones tan desgarradoras que lo habían estado persiguiendo desde que conoció por primera vez a Reborn, Lambo se negó a apartar su mirada de la otra, decidido a encarar a aquel que lo había humillado, usado y ahora amenazado. Diablos si no podía irse al infierno en lo que a Lambo concernía.

Tragándose una buena sarta de injurias, Reborn respiró con fuerza sabiendo en lo profundo de sí que ese niño tenía razón. Además, la reacción del otro aun cuando lo había dejado a un paso de la histeria total, también le había hecho sentir cierto respeto por el más joven. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era ser orgulloso y siempre procurar mantener la dignidad en alto, por lo cual no podía evitar concederle aquello al niño. Sin embargo eso no quitaba que seguía cabreado y más aún después de ver que el muchacho había planeado escapar. — Bien ahora que terminó la terapia espero tú respuesta.

— ¿¡Es que acaso no oíste la mitad de lo que te dije?! ¡No planeo permanecer en un lugar con alguien que me utiliza como un maldito utensilio de placer mientras se revuelca con toda la jodida nación! — Completamente humillado, el chico se puso en pie a como pudo, decidido a salir de aquel lugar aunque tuviese que pelar con uñas y dientes. Andando a trastabillones de camino a la salida, intentó mantener a raya esa maldita punzada de dolor que se instaló en su corazón ante dos cosas; la idea de que Reborn había yacido con esa mujer y el hecho de que planeaba alejarse de su lado.

— Detente, no des ni un paso más. — Pronunciando aquello con voz calmada, esperó que el muchacho obedeciera. No contaba con la paciencia necesaria en aquel momento.

— Solo… ¡púdrete! — Sollozando llegó a la puerta de entrada, pero antes siquiera de que pudiese abrirla, una mano golpeó la dura barrera de madera volviendo a bloquearla.

— Dije que te detuvieses. — Su voz sonaba fría y tan tranquila como nada.

— Ya basta, déjame irme… por favor… — Rogando como en todo el tiempo no lo había hecho, Lambo esperó paciente que sus suplicas hicieran efecto, aun cuando lo dudase.

— No, y aunque el que me supliques es maravilloso, de nada te servirá. Jamás te dejaré marchar, jamás. — Tras decir aquello, volteó al chico para que quedase con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta. — No debiste intentar huir, no debiste jugar tan mal tus cartas Lambo. — Dejando completamente arrinconado al muchacho, tomó su barbilla con una de sus fuertes manos, impidiendo de esta forma que evadiese su mirada.

— Mantenerme preso aquí no cambiará las cosas, yo quiero libertad y tú me quieres prisionero; tú buscas jugar yo… — Preguntándose qué era lo que le iba a decir, el chico apretó sus labios para no dejar que sus palabras lo traicionaran. Él solo buscaba su libertad, nada más.

— ¿Y tú que buscas? — Pasando su dedo por el labio inferior del chico, su afilada mirada volvió a entrecerrarse como si el pelinegro estuviese estudiando las recientes palabras del menor, con minucioso cuidado.

— Nada. — Tragando saliva intentó zafarse sin conseguir nada.

— Dime. Ahora. — Exigió

— Busco más, algo que tú no puedes darme, porque dudo mucho que posees lo que se necesita. — Murmuró con voz baja y triste, sintiendo como sus defensas se iban al traste.

— ¿Y qué es eso que crees que no puedo darte? Habla, y se sincero por una vez. — Acercando su rostro al del oji-verde, pegó sus cuerpos hasta casi sentir que eran uno solo.

— Tú corazón. — Respondió observando a aquel que se había convertido en algo más que su captor y su fantasía más oscura.

Aquel que sin esperarlo o quererlo había conquistado no solo su piel y su deseo, sino también su joven corazón.

En una lujosa y casi destruida habitación de hotel, cierta rubia no paraba de despotricar y lanzar cosas a diestra y siniestra, sintiéndose tan molesta como nunca en su vida. Él la había dejado a medias, la había dejado sin tomarla y todo por ese maldito crío. — ¡Maldito y sucio humano despreciable! — Lanzando uno de los floreros por los aires, siguió chillando mientras la ira seguía consumiéndola. Ira e indignación.

— Vamos hermana, debes controlarte. — Con voz tranquila, un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos color azul idénticos a los de su hermana, observó el escándalo que armaba Liana.

— ¿¡Cómo demonios se supone que me calme si Reborn me dejo a medias por pensar en ese…ese sucio mortal?! — Apretando sus manos en puño, quebró el espejo frente a ella, gritando sin cesar.

— No lograrás nada acabando con el mobiliario del hotel, solo que nos cobren la factura de lo que estás destrozando. — Dándole una calada al cigarro que tenía en los labios, el macho siguió observando a su furiosa hermana.

— ¡Se supone que soy tú hermana, deberías apoyarme no sentarte ahí mientras fumas tranquilamente un maldito cigarro! — Encarando a su hermano con el enojo latiendo a fuego lento bajo su piel y sus mismas entrañas, la hembra volvió a levantar su puño tronando otro espejo, ignorando los pedazos de vidrio que se clavaban en su piel.

— Si dejaras de ser tan infantil podría decirte como seducir de nuevo a Reborn — Sacando el humo del cigarro por entre sus labios con una gracia infinita, el hombre miró con calma a su hermana.

— ¿Y qué demonios ganarías tú al ayudarme? Según recuerdo tú odias a Reborn — Respirando de forma agitada por su reciente enojo, la hembra estiró su mano para destruir el último florero que se había mantenido intacto a su brutal ira.

— Tienes mucha razón en eso querida hermana, pero la mejor forma de vencerlo es robarle lo que más le importa. Si tú logras volver a seducirlo yo tendré la oportunidad que necesito para quitarle al muchacho humano, y eso, eso querida hermana sería la mejor de las victorias sobre él. — Sonriendo con una maliciosa chispa en los ojos, el vampiro se paró y fue a servir dos copas de Coñac para él y su hermana.

Bufando al ver a su hermano acercarse con la respectiva copa para cada uno, se alisó el cabello como si hace unos instantes hubiese estado solamente sacudiendo, en lugar de desarmar la habitación de hotel completa. — ¿Y de verdad crees que eso funcione? — Dándole unos sorbos a su bebida, se lamió los labios.

— Hermana, ¿alguna vez te he fallado? — Si perder su oscura sonrisa, le dio otro par de tragos a su vaso.

— Realmente... No. — Comenzando a sonreír igual que su hermano, Liana se mordió una de sus coloridas uñas, en una actitud traviesa y perversa.

— Tú solo concéntrate en mantenerte al lado de Reborn, sigue usando tus encantadoras mañas con él y cuando se presente la primera oportunidad, tanto tú como yo saldremos victoriosos. — Riendo de forma cruel y fría, el macho le dio otro tragó a su bebida.

— Descuida hermano mío, yo me encargare de seducirlo, tú encárgate de alejar a ese humano de nuestro camino. — Levantando su copa, choco el vaso con su hermano, comenzando a reír igual que él. Pronto ese niño no sería más un estorbo, ella se encargaría de volver a robar los pensamientos del pelinegro, hechizando su mente y haciendo que solo ella estuviese presente en sus más profundos anhelos.

Liana ganaría.

Reborn no había esperado escuchar aquello. Él jamás se había detenido a pensar en algo tan vano como los sentimientos humanos o los mismos que algunos miembros de su especie sentían. No, él solo pensaba en el poder, el placer y nada más, porque para él no había nada más que importase. Los sentimientos eran debilidad, engaños y nada que debiese o quisiera experimentar. Pero, por vez primera se sintió algo inquieto acerca de cómo debía reaccionar, su mundo era una batalla constante y él no dejaba que nada más que su fría seguridad formase parte a la hora de tomar decisiones.

— ¿Lo ves? No se necesita ser un genio para leer en tus ojos que esto es algo que nunca podrías ceder o siquiera poseer. — Negando con la cabeza el chico siguió acorralado contra la pared, esperando alguna respuesta del vampiro.

— ¿Y tú excusa perfecta para huir es esta? — Hablando con calma y frialdad, el mayor siguió arrinconando al chico, evitando que pudiese moverse.

— ¿¡Es un chiste?! ¡Maldito seas, te acabo de confesar lo que siento ¿y tú respuesta, tú jodida respuesta es que si es la excusa perfecta?! — Viendo a Reborn con las lágrimas y la ira fluyendo de él en olas, el joven se replanteó el volver a abofetear a ese cabrón como la primera vez que lo conoció.

— Ya te dije que los sentimientos no existen. Solo la debilidad y el poder predominan ante todo. — Sin variar un poco su impenetrable expresión, el vampiro se quedó observando al niño, preguntándose por esa pequeña sensación de confusión que experimentaba por primera vez a lo largo de toda su vida.

— ¡Pues si tú no puedes sentir nada, por Dios que yo siento demasiado, y no estoy dispuesto a seguir al lado de alguien que ve la vida como una constante batalla de poder! — Intentó apartar con sus brazos al vampiro. "Mover un muro de granito sería más sencillo" se dijo así mismo entre dientes.

— Entonces siente por los dos, siente por ambos porque jamás te dejaré marchar. Tú destino se cerró en el momento que fijaste tus ojos en mí. Y no te atrevas a negarme que me deseas, porque sería una pérdida de tiempo. — Agarrando los dos brazos de Lambo, los levantó sobre su cabeza y los mantuvo inmóviles contra la pared.

— ¡Ya te dije que el deseo no lo es todo, al menos no para mí! — Volteando su rostro para no ver a Reborn, apretó sus labios al sentir la fuerza con que el vampiro apresaba sus muñecas.

— Debes abrazar el fuego del deseo. No hay más. Luchar con lo que se tiene a la mano es la forma de ganar la guerra, y el deseo, la pasión y la lujuria es lo que hay. Las armas que tú y yo poseemos, así que ten por seguro que las usaré. — Sin previo aviso, inclinó su rostro hacía el frente tomando posesión de los suaves y tentadores labios del menor.

Lambo había estado dispuesto a seguir protestando, pero ese beso, Dios, ese beso había alejado cualquier palabra racional de su mente, nublando sus sentidos y dejándolo a merced de aquel caliente contacto. Al principio no supo cómo demonios reaccionar, pero conforme Reborn iba profundizando el beso, sus labios cedieron al paso de la lengua del vampiro, dejando que las bocas de ambos se fusionaran libremente en una sola. Y aunque el temor persistía acerca de que el mayor terminaría haciéndole daño, sabía que su cuerpo y su corazón habían tomado la decisión final, la decisión de desearlo y… Amarlo.

Devorando la boca de Lambo, el mayor metió las manos dentro de la camiseta del chico acariciando la suave piel, aquella que no dudo ni un instante en desnudar a su tacto, desgarrando la prenda que lo cubría sin delicadeza alguna. — No tienes idea de cómo me pones. — Gruñendo aquello en un susurro bajo y ronco, levantó por los muslos al chico, haciendo que sus piernas se enredaran alrededor de su cadera, mientras él se dedicaba a besar, chupar, probar y lamer su torso.

Lambo no tenía intención de protestar porque ahora estaba en manos de Reborn, perdido en el fuego que el otro hacía arder en su piel. Gimiendo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello contrario, pasando sus manos por el cabello, hombros y las singulares patillas que poseía el vampiro, recorriendo cada tramo del cuerpo al que se estaba entregado de forma completamente voluntaria y sin deseos de resistirse. Con las piernas envolvió la cadera del vampiro, descendiendo con sus manos para comenzar a sacarle la camisa, la cual rápidamente botó al piso.

— Eres demasiado impaciente. — Riendo, dejó que el más joven le tirase la camisa y el saco, después de todo, ropa tenía por montones. Sin dejar que dijese o pensara en nada más, hizo que sus manos se encargasen de llegar a los botones del pantalón del chico y el suyo propio, el cual le sorprendía que no hubiese reventado a causa de la bendita erección que presionaba contra la fina tela. Pero no queriendo detenerse a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el deseo que lo hacía arder, el mayor desgarró la entrada del pantalón del chico, haciéndose con la erección de éste. — Veo que estas muy caliente, creo que debería encargarme de eso, después de todo siempre suelo hacerme responsable de lo que ocasiono. — Con una perversa sonrisa, comenzó a frotar el miembro del chico, pasando sus dedos por todo el talle, despertando la libido de ambos. Aquella pasión que los corroía desde adentro, apoderándose de la mente de sus portadores para suplantarla por un infierno total. — Déjame sentir el fuego líquido que acabo de despertar en ti, deja que manche nuestra piel y nos haga arder….Quémanos a ambos con tú esencia. — Pasando su lengua por el cuello del chico, saboreó la dulzura embriagante de aquella piel que el mismo se había encargado de desvirgar. Y diablos, era fantástico.

Sollozando su placer no pudo contener por más tiempo su orgasmo, por lo cual ya sin oponer resistencia, se corrió empapando la mano que lo masturbaba con movimientos lentos, firmes y precisos. Jadeando, cerró sus ojos y siguió aferrando con sus manos el cuello de Reborn, atrayendo la boca contraria para seguir bebiendo la embriagante esencia de esos labios que tanto goce le proporcionaban con un simple roce.

— Mmm… eso estuvo bien ¿no lo crees? Mojado y caliente. — Relamiéndose los labios ante el deseo que corría intoxicando sus venas, se llevó los dedos mojados por la corrida de Lambo, a sus labios, antes de estirar su mano y colocarla frente a la boca del menor, esperando a que él mismo probase su sabor. — Vamos, pruébate, saborea tu esencia y enloquece al saber que pronto te llenaré con la mía. — Viéndole reaccionar tan notoriamente receptivo ante sus caricias, sonríe excitado, sacando los dedos con apuro de la boca ajena para hundirlos uno por uno en el cuerpo que aún con su propio endurecido miembro rozaba con locura. — Piérdete ante tu necesidad de más, déjame poseer cada rincón de tú cuerpo, déjame robarte cualquier idea coherente para suplantarla por deseo. — Jadeando roncamente mientras preparaba la estrecha entrada del chico, llevó su boca al encuentro de los pezones de su amante, lamiéndolos y probándolos con la misma gula de un animal sediento de sangre.

Pegando un suave respingo al sentir los dedos de Reborn comenzar a preparar su interior para recibirlo, mordió su labio con fuerza, echando hacía atrás su cabeza mientras su mente era bombardeada por los insinuantes y calientes susurros del vampiro. — Quiero más… —Gimiendo en un trance de total desenfreno sexual, rasguñó los hombros y la espalda del hombre, marcando sus con sus uñas el fiero anhelo que crecía cada vez más en él.

— Y lo tendrás, más, mucho más. Hasta que no puedas pensar en nada más que no sea como te parto completamente. — Soltando un suave siseo, recorrió con su húmeda lengua el cuello del chico, acariciando la vena que latía y de la cual planeaba beber. Pero debía esperar, tenía que hacer enloquecer al oji-verde, llevarlo al delirio total.

Sintiéndose arder completamente, mordió el cuello del mayor de forma suave para probar la esencia caliente e infernalmente adictiva que poseía la piel ajena. — Deja de torturarme. — Suplicó sin detener a sus labios que salían en busca de un contacto tan necesitado como nada que hubiese alguna vez sentido.

— Pero esta tortura te gusta y no puedes negarlo, te gusta que tiente tú cuerpo hasta hacerte perder la calma para que me ruegues y me supliques sin cesar; para que puedas implorarme que complazca ese sucio cuerpo que solo es mío. — El arte del sexo era algo que dominaba completamente y lo sabía, haciéndoselo vivir a Lambo en carne propia — Mi marca, nunca se borra. — terminó, penetrando con total dominio y lujuria, buscando luego una de las manos del otro, llevándolas a su miembro haciendo que se masturbe guiado por él. — Ahora tú eres tan mío que ni la muerte podría desaparecer lo que yo te he dado. — Sonriendo de forma perversa, movió sus manos a un ritmo lento y desquiciante sobre la erección del joven, dejando que las caricias aumentaran su ritmo cada vez que él así lo deseaba.

— ¡Ya… entra en mí, hazlo! — Gimoteando, siguió tocándose guiado por las manos del vampiro, quien sabía perfectamente donde tocar y cuando parar. Torturándolo y haciéndolo suplicar.

— Sí, suplícame, ruégame que te tome, que te posee por completo. Ruégame más, hasta que te quedes sin aliento. — Deteniendo el movimiento de ambas manos, sonrió para sus adentros al escuchar el pequeño grito en protestar que soltaba el más joven, antes de que su propio falo comenzara a rozarse nuevamente contra la entrada de quien con gusto ahora hacía enloquecer por el más salvaje de los placeres.

— ¿Cuánto más piensas torturarme así? — Mirando con aprensión y ardor al mayor, siguió besando la boca ajena, turnando sus labios y manos para saciar un poco su hambre.

— Hasta que enloquezcas por completo y plasmes tú locura en cada grito resonante que pueda quedar grabado en esta habitación y todo el lugar… — Respondiendo aquello en un susurro burlón y tentador, siguió rozándose contra el cuerpo del niño, sonriendo con satisfacción al sentir como los labios del joven se deleitaban intentando aplacar su ansía entre besos y toques constantes.

Sollozando suavemente a modo de protesta, siguió mordiendo y rasguñando la fuerte espalda y torso de Reborn, dejando una serie de enrojecidas marcas que no dudaba complacerían de cierta forma a su dueño. Volviendo a morder su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, se frotó contra la cadera del pelinegro deseando sentir el duro miembro de éste dentro de él.

Sintiendo el olor a sangre, se lanza directo a la fuente, lamiendo y absorbiendo esa boca con gula, tomando el líquido de la herida auto-provocada. Y sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, ese increíble sabor había terminado de desbordar su lujuria, causando el anhelo de follar al más chico se antepusiera ante todo. Gruñendo se llevó al menor hasta la gran cama de dosel tumbándolo sobre ésta de forma brusca para proseguir a colocarse sobre el cuerpo de Lambo. — Si lo quieres dentro provócame. — Brutal y dominante, las palabras fueron susurradas de forma seca, procediendo luego el dueño de tal descaro, a hundir sus dedos en ese lugar que ya tanto lo había acogido. Esta vez no hubo delicadez, fueron penetraciones brutales que advertían de las futuras y violentas estocadas que pronto embestirían el canal del joven.

Separando sus piernas hasta que quedaron plegadas sobre sí mismo, gimió con mayor intensidad a sentir la forma por demás desquiciante con que el vampiro abría su entrada con sus dedos para él.

— Abraza tus piernas Lambo, sostenlas mientras te follo y toco tú mismas entrañas con mi miembro. — Bufando cual bestia en celo, posicionó su dura erección contra el húmedo y caliente hoyo del chico, dejando que de una sola y certera estocada pudiese clavarse dentro del estrecho ser, sintiendo las ardientes paredes del menor apresarlo de forma desquiciante. Estrujando su duro falo. — Ronroneando de forma ronca y gutural, su cuerpo entero vibró ante el sofocante fuego que rodeaba su polla, aquel calor que lo acogía volviéndolo loco por más. — Tócate, haz que el placer queme tus venas y encienda tú cuerpo aún más. — Lamiendo el cuello y el hombro del chico, encajó sus dientes sin perforar completamente la piel, pero procurando dejar una notoria y rojiza marca que igual que las otras tardaría días en desaparecer.

Gimiendo con fuerza ante esa nueva invasión, acompañada de aquellas palabras tan viciosas y excitantes, Lambo cerró sus ojos y arqueó levemente su cuerpo, no sin antes acatar la orden dada por esos labios tan incitantes como sensuales. — Sí...te quiero dentro mío...tómame... —mordiendo su labio, aumentó la presión que ejercía sobre aquel duro falo, comandado por la experta mano del mayor, la cual rodeaba la suya y guiaba cada movimiento.

Aquellos gemidos, que sonoros, escapaban de los tentadores labios del niño, le hacían secar su boca, ansioso de solo poder hundirse en la contraria para beber de ella y calmar su sed de más, una sed que a pesar de todo no saciaría, hasta verlos a ambos completamente entregados al celo bestial de aquella noche. — Vas a conocer el infierno, te sumergiré en mi propio mundo de fuego del que nunca podrás salir. — Empujando sin descanso o tacto alguno, siguió adentrándose en el cuerpo de Lambo, robando en cada embestida dada un gemido, suspiro o sollozo de los hinchados labios que había mordido, besado y probado de forma continua.

Jadeando, soltó un largo suspiro de placer antes de envolver con mayor fuerza la cadera ajena. Estaba enloqueciendo ante cada estocada, y eso era bueno; cada toque, cada golpe dado sin piedad en su interior. Todo, era una ola de sensaciones que lo dominaban y a las cuales el cedía su control sin querer luchar para mantener la calma. Quería dejarse por completo en manos del mayor.-Más adentro...-fijando su mirada en el otro, envolvió su espalda con ambos brazos y rasguñó con lentitud la suave y piel, mientras su boca, esa boca que antes había estado inocente e inexperta a cada beso, ahora reaccionaba y besaba con una necesidad desgarradora y primitiva.  
Pero sin importar que, cada momento no se veía ensombrecido ante la lujuria, siempre brillaba con un deje inocente y tierno, que nunca se perdía. Y esa inocencia era de ese niño que se moldeaba de manera sumisa ante lo que Reborn quería, se moldeaba de aquella forma por el deseo propio y el ajeno, dejando que los vicios de cada intensa sensación tomasen el mando y lo volvieron, uno a la par del vampiro.  
La locura era innegable, y no había nada que pudiese describir de mejor manera lo que allí pasaba, que esa única palabra bañada en perversidad.  
Locura era lo que él sentía, se propagaba por los dos cuerpos al fusionarse en un solo sentimiento y ansía; locura era lo que le llenaba, mientras con brutal y animal necesidad ambos se rozaban y tocaban. Él había perdido hacía mucho la vergüenza, y gracias a eso, siempre tomaba lo que quería tomar, haciéndolo de la forma que lo quisiera, a la hora que lo quisiera y como lo quisiera. Tomar el cuerpo del chico era un pecado que no dudaba en perpetuar cada vez que el deseo quemaba sin compasión alguna dentro de él, y lo hacía porque podía y porque amaba absorber las sensaciones del menor, saboreando la delirante forma en que el joven liberaba su hambre de él. — Ábrete para mí, déjame entrar tan profundo que pueda robar tú respiración… — Demandó conquistado por el goce igual al de un sensual demonio que yacía dentro de él demandando más entrega. — Acaríciate mientras yo te rompo sin misericordia, hazlo como lo quieres y yo lo ordeno…hazlo Lambo. — Levantando una de sus manos que no se mantenía aferrada a la cintura ajena, tomó el mentón del muchacho, fijando su dorada mirada en la clara y brillante de deseo que poseía el chico.

Con los ojos cubiertos por un velo de deseo, dirigió su mano con lentitud hacía su dura erección, tomándola con su mano y frotándola de manera lenta mientras mordía su labio y seguía sintiendo cada embestida que el hombre daba dentro suyo; perforando su interior y taladrando su alma hasta el mismo centro, donde cada emoción y sensación se arremolinaban.  
La voz no podía pronunciar palabras y solo los gemidos, gritos, jadeos y sollozos eran la viva prueba de que el ambiente estaba envuelto en una asfixiante lujuria, casi animal. El deseo era el dios que dominaba cada acto y poseía ambos cuerpos sin dar opción a una negación, la cual ninguno de los amantes daría.  
Temblando, frotó su miembro con suavidad y con la mano que aún tenía libre envolvió el cuello del moreno, atrayéndolo contra su boca para probar la esencia y el sabor que destilaban los labios del asesino. Ese sabor oscuro, sensual y salvaje que anhelaba probar cada vez que lo tenía cerca, mezclando y apegando los dos cuerpos para que solo la ansiedad y el calor del momento, llevasen el mando. — Estas dominando mi mente como nada, acabas de robarme todo lo que aún me quedaba... — Con su puño envolvió los oscuros cabellos del vampiro, sintiendo las hebras acariciar sus dedos, rozar su piel. Soltando un ahogado sollozo ante una de las duras embestidas de Reborn, el chico se lanzó por la boca del mayor, uniendo sus labios en un beso desenfrenado que retumbo entre alaridos y roncos rugidos.

— Tus boca, — Haciendo recalcar sus palabras mordió con fuerza el labio inferior del niño — esta boca es vicio puro, un vicio y pecado que es mío y que nadie nunca osara probar a menos que desee morir, ¿lo comprendes? Nadie nunca debe degustar el placer que me pertenecer, y me aseguraré de que estas palabras queden claras para ti y para cualquier que intente desobedecerme. — Volviendo a apoderarse de la boca contraria con total libertad y expertos movimientos que realizaba su lengua al adentrarse en los labios ajenos, lamió y probó dejando que ambas salivas se unieran en un beso húmedo y endemoniadamente caliente. Un toque íntimo que solo el moreno tenía derecho a realizar en el cuerpo que se encargaba de empotrar contra la cama y las suaves sabanas de satine, aquellas que ahora se empapaban con el sudor salado y tibio que escurría de ambos cuerpos.

Lo tenía en su poder, todo lo que podía robarle ya era de él; su calma, su cordura, su realidad, su corazón, su alma y una eternidad. Todo lo que poseía era tan suyo, como alguna vez pudo ver vagamente, le perteneció. — Sigue...sí... — entre sonidos inteligibles de anhelo, y furiosa necesidad, dejó que el beso continuara con aquella fiereza parecida a la de un animal poseído por los instintos bajos que su cuerpo ordenaba cumpliese.  
El furioso placer aumentaba y aunque hubiese querido evitarlo, el orgasmo llegó de manera demoledora, haciendo que gritara el nombre de su amante, aferrándose a él como si la vida dependiese de aquello; temblando gimoteando y rogando por más, o al menos que las salvajes emociones disminuyesen y le permitieran volver a la realidad de la cual se había ido al momento en que quedó a merced del cuerpo de aquel dominante vampiro. Ese que había robado su cordura y la había vuelto solo contactos que iban desde la sensualidad hasta el completo delirio.  
Su interior se contrajo al rededor del duro miembro que lo penetraba sin cesar, exprimiendo la viril esencia y esperando que mojara su interior como él había mojado el cuerpo de ambos. Temblando y bañado en sudor, agachó su cabeza y trató de normalizar su respiración, acariciando de manera inconsciente el fuerte tórax del cual se había abrazado, recorriendo con renovada timidez la piel de este. Tocando con una suavidad que en él hacía mostrar la ternura y la inocencia que en verdad lo hacían ser él mismo. Mostrando la cara que tenía cuando esa devastadora lujuria no lo hacía su presa. Hubiese querido decir algo, pero su boca se encontraba tragando saliva nuevamente, en un intento por calmar su desbocado latir.

Había pospuesto todo lo posible su orgasmo —trabajo que no fue difícil considerando la experiencia que tenía en las actividades de cama— pero su instinto le exigía liberar la libido animal que rugía dentro de su ser de forma feroz y amenazante, rasgando todo a su paso dispuesto a apoderarse del placer y hacerse uno con él. Soltando un profundo, ronco e intenso gruñido, sintió sus colmillos liberarse de su cautiverio para perforar la piel del cuello que se exponía libremente a su hambre que demandaba ser aplacada igual que ese infernal ardor que se vinculaba con él. Con sus manos envolvió el cuerpo del pequeño y lujurioso joven, posicionándolo de manera que su sedienta boca tuviese mejor acceso a la yugular que ahora se encargaba de morder y probar; bebiendo, nutriendo su ser con aquel líquido escarlata que necesitaba para sobrevivir, esa roja esencia que poseía el cuerpo humano que había abierto y que ahora llenaba con su simiente. Manchando el interior con la semilla que su viril cuerpo poseía, y que escurriendo por la entrada del menor, empapaba sus muslos y cama demostrando así la bestialidad de su orgasmo. Aquella cúspide de placer que de igual forma se encontraba salpicando su fuerte torso gracias a la corrida de Lambo.

Jadeando, se dejó estrechar en brazos del mayor, mientras su respiración re regularizaba poco a poco. Tragando saliva y con las mejillas de un intenso rojo, pasó de manera tímida una de sus manos por el duro y fuerte pecho, acariciando con suavidad la piel, sintiendo con placer aquel par de punzadas clavarse en su cuello mientras succionaban su sangre de forma continua y placentera, alargando el sensual encuentro que habían tenido ambos. Cerrando sus ojos siguió aferrándose al poderoso cuerpo del vampiro, mientras éste bebía su sangre, comenzando a adormecerlo entre cada succión que hacía. Después de todo había sido una noche de total desenfreno, y su cuerpo le estaba cobrando la factura, dejándolo flotar en un agradable sopor que pronto lo llevó a quedarse dormido en brazos del mayor.

Después de un rato, el vampiro ronroneó satisfecho, sintiendo el liviano y relajado cuerpo de Lambo quedarse dormido contra él. — Tú resistencia es nula, pero creo que ambos hemos quedado satisfechos… Por ahora. — Con una socarrona y sensual sonrisa, Reborn lamió los dos pinchazos que sus colmillos habían dejado en el cuello del chico, cerrando la herida antes de que con lentitud se recostase al lado del más chico, quitándole un mechón de pelo de la húmeda frente. — En definitiva, está será una aventura interesante Lambo, aventura que solo compartiré contigo crío, porque estoy ansioso de ver que más puedes hacer. Ya que solo yo podré descubrirte en totalidad, nadie más que yo será tú dueño. — Tras murmurar aquello contra el oído del durmiente chico, arqueó una ceja al ver como éste se daba la vuelta y rodeaba con sus brazos su torso, acurrucándose contra él. No obstante y a pesar de que él no devolvió el gesto, tampoco quiso apartar el pequeño cuerpo de sí. Suspirando resignado se quedó viendo la pared de enfrente, observando en el espejo la escena que ambos pintaban en aquellos momentos, escena que no pudo negar lo había deleitado como nada.

Ciertamente esta noche prometía muchas cosas para futuro, la pregunta era… ¿Serían buenas o malas?


	8. Encuentros y Decisiones Peligrosas

_**Líquido Carmesí Naciente Del Deseo Y El Anhelo I: (Cap 8. Encuentros y Decisiones Peligrosas):**_

I-Pin llevaba horas recorriendo las abarrotadas calles de Paris en busca de Hibari. Había decidido salir con el mayor de viaje ya que en verdad necesitaba aclarar un poco sus ideas, además desde hacía un año y sin saber el paradero de Lambo, la joven asiática ya no podía pasar mucho tiempo en la mansión Vongola sin sentir que algo faltaba. Y si, aquello que faltaba era su mejor amigo. No obstante mientras avanzaba por entre las multitudes en aquella calurosa noche, se dio cuenta que no sabía donde estaba Hibari, por lo cual preocupada y perdida se hallaba dando vueltas sin sentido, hasta que un rostro conocido hizo aparición algunos metros frente a ella. — ¿Lambo? — Con la voz contenida y temblorosa por miedo a que su mente le estuviese jugando alguna broma, I-Pin no se dio cuenta el momento en que sus pies comenzaron a andar solos siguiendo el conocido rostro de quien había perdido. — ¡Lambo! — Gritando el nombre de su amigo para ser escuchada entre toda la gente que caminaba yendo a bares, restaurantes o simplemente paseando, I-Pin apresuró el paso intentando alcanzar al joven de sonrisa amable que caminaba acompañado de un hombre pelirrojo y otro rubio.

Al girar en una de las calles, la chica se quedó pensando cómo era posible que su amigo estuviese ahí, caminando tranquilamente acompañado de dos hombres, si bien necesitaba aclarar varias cosas con su amigo, no podía dejar que notaran que ella estaba ahí, por lo cual se dedicó a observar el camino que seguían, entrando a lo que parecía ser un restaurante. Al momento en que planeaba reanudar su marcha, una mano se enredó en su brazo, haciendo que la joven pegase un grito ahogado.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo buscándote una hora — Con la voz teñida por cierta preocupación, el compañero de la joven china detuvo los pasos de la joven.

— ¡Hibari! ¡Oh Dios, lo vi,lo vi! — Dándose la vuelta encaró a su pareja, respirando de forma agitada.

— ¿Viste, a quién viste? — Frunciendo el ceño observó entre la multitud esperando encontrar a algún maldito bastardo que hubiese asustado a su pequeña.

— ¡A Lambo, lo vi! — Con la voz temblorosa por las lágrimas apenas contenidas, la joven abrazo el brazo del guardián de la nube.

— I-Pin sabes que él… — Suspirando observó como la menor lo interrumpía.

— ¡Yo lo vi, entró a ese restaurant de haya en compañía de dos hombres, quizás esos dos hombres formar parte de quien se lo llevo! — Sollozando la chica apretó la manga del saco del mayor, esperando encontrar un poco de confianza en su amante.

— I-Pin… — negando con la cabeza, suspiró al sentir el duro apretón que su pequeña carnívora daba a su brazo.

— ¡No me digas I-Pin como si estuviese loca, vi a mi mejor amigo y te aseguro que no fue una maldita alucinación como apuesto vas a decir que fue! — Gritando toda su frustración zarandeó el brazo de Hibari, observándolo muy cerca de replantearse el patearlo en mitad de la calle.

Suspirando el mayor se pasó una mano por el rostro sabiendo que si I-Pin estaba actuando así debía ser por algo, ya que su joven compañera nunca reaccionaría así por nada. No obstante todavía dudaba que lo del chico vaca fuese cierto, pero valía la pena creerle a la joven, no quería tratar con su enfado después. — Bien si es cierto lo que dices, dime a donde se fue ese mocoso para que vaya a echarle un vistazo.

— ¡Por supuesto, se fue por haya, va…! — Sin poder terminar, frunció el ceño al sentir la mano de Hibari envolver su brazo y detenerla.

— Ah no, si alguien ira a investigar seré yo, tú te quedarás aquí. Si es cierto lo que dices los hombres que venían con el joven pueden ser peligroso, y puedes apostar que no te arriesgaré ni aunque se trate de tú mejor amigo. — Cruzándose de brazos ante la molesta mirada que le lanzo la chica, se negó a ceder a cerca de esto. Le importaba un rabano que se ganara la riña del siglo con su mujer por esto, ciertamente su seguridad iba encabezando la lista de prioridades que él manejaba.

Sabiendo que seguramente Hibari no cedería, la joven alzó su obstinado mentón, dándole a entender que solo por esta vez pasaría la orden del hombre. — Bien, pero date prisa, debemos hallar a Lambo. — Apurando a Hibari, le señaló el restaurante por donde había visto se había ido el oji-verde.

— De acuerdo. — Pasándose la mano por el rostro, el tranquilo y frío hombre fue hacía donde la joven le señaló, avanzando entre la multitud de cuerpos que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Con lo que odiaba los amontonamientos le hubiese encantado tumbar a uno que otro. En fin. Llegando a la entrada del restaurante, sacó un fajo de billetes colocándolos despreocupadamente frente al gerente que atendía frente a la puerta. Sin decir nada más ignoró las protestas indignadas de todos los comensales y la gente que esperaba su turno. — Herbívoros donde quiera que veo, que molesto. — Avanzando sin inmutarse ante las miradas de los demás, arrasó el lugar con su mirada, buscando alguna señal del oji-verde. Sin embargo no había nada, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, pero ninguno era el joven que había mencionado I-Pin. — Renunciar a trescientos euros por esto, solo porque es I-Pin, de ser otra persona la habría mordido hasta la muerte. - Resoplando, se dio la vuelta regresando a la salida con la misma carencia de emociones con la que había llegado.

Mordiendo su uña, la joven china se paseaba de un lugar a otro, esperando que Hibari apareciese de un momento a otro con Lambo a cuestas suyo. Quizás su compañero mordería hasta la muerte a quienes se habían llevado a su amigo e I-Pin estaba totalmente de acuerdo con que esos bastardos pagasen. No obstante cuando observó nuevamente la entrada del lugar, notó como Hibari regresaba absolutamente solo. — Dime, ¿dónde está Lambo? — Preguntó encarando a su amante.

Suspirando, Hibari rodeó con su brazo los hombros de la chica. — I-Pin ahí dentro no había nadie, te aseguró que mi mirada buscó en cada rincón del lugar y no había nadie. — Respondió.

— ¡No puede ser, no debiste buscar bien, yo lo vi! — Comenzando a llorar en fracaso, la joven dejó que el mayor limpiase los grandes lagrimones que escurrían por sus mejillas.

— I-Pin sé que querías mucho a ese inútil chico, pero viendo fantasmas donde no los hay no harás que él aparezca. — Pasando una mano por la cabeza de la joven, se dijo así mismo que cuando volviesen mordería hasta la muerte al inútil de Tsuna. Después de todo él había sido quien les recomendó ir a Paris, así que él pagaría por las lágrimas que ahora soltaba la joven china.

— Él tiene que aparecer, tiene que hacerlo. — Sollozando y sintiéndose completamente perdida, dejó que Hibari la condujera de regreso al hotel donde se estaban quedando.

De lo único que la pareja no fue consciente es de la presencia de dos hombres que los veían desde las sombras.

— Es tiempo de hablar con el amo Haig, debe saber que los molestos humanos están aquí buscando a Lambo. — Entrecerrando su mirada Derek se dio la vuelta desvaneciéndose al lado de Haig, sabiendo que su amo seguramente le interesaría saber aquello.

Envolviendo con sus manos el rostro del pelinegro, Lambo todavía no podía creer que ya había pasado un año desde que había conocido al vampiro, viviendo un sinfín de situaciones límite a su lado, como por ejemplo en ese momento que la lengua del mayor parecía decidida a metérsele hasta la garganta. Joder no podía dejar de admitir que el mayor besaba como un demonio. Arrinconado contra uno de los asientos del club que poseía el rubio "amigo" que tenía Reborn, el niño jadeó al sentir la pierna del más grande frotar su entrepierna con una lentitud que lo estaba volviendo loco. — Detente, no podemos. — Jadeando, no pudo negarse a seguir besando la boca del vampiro, saboreando el exquisito sabor que poseían los labios ajenos.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntando con descaro, descendió con su boca hasta llegar al cuello del niño, besando y probando la piel que estaba a su alcance.

— Primero…porque estamos en un lugar público y segundo porque parece que tus hombres te buscan. — Sonrojándose con fuerza, el chico picó el hombro de su amante, señalándole hacía Haig y Derek quienes estaban demasiado serios aquella noche para su gusto.

Suspirando Reborn se alejó del menor, manteniendo su rostro impasible de siempre a encarar a sus ciervos. — Espero que tengan una muy buena razón para interrumpirme, de lo contrario sus culos estarán en la calle antes de lo que canta un gallo. — Pasándose un mechón de pelo detrás de su rostro, esperó pacientemente la respuesta de Haig y Derek, observando con burla como Lambo estaba completamente sonrojado. Le hacía gracia ver lo fácil que era apenar al mocoso.

— "Están aquí buscando al humano." — Comunicándose mentalmente con su señor, Haig observó cómo desde una esquina Sasha y Audric se tensaban igual que él al saber que seguramente los humanos habían visto entrar a ambos vampiros junto con Lambo cuando no habían estado pendientes.

— ¿En serio? — Apretando su mandíbula se puso en pie, haciéndole una señal a Haig y a Derek para que lo siguiesen. — Te quedarás aquí ¿entendido? — Observando al niño se acomodó el saco y comenzó a andar con sus dos ciervos hacía uno de los reservados.

— Espera, ¿qué…sucede? — Preguntó observando al vampiro.

— Obedece. — Demandando aquello con tranquilidad, se fue con los otros dos vampiros.

— Bueno y a él ¿qué mosca le pico? — Observando con cierta molestia hacía Sasha y Audric, se cruzó de brazos.

— No tienes de que preocuparte, seguramente va a hablarles sobre algún negocio. — Respondiendo con voz calmada, Audric le dio un trago a su bebida, sintiéndose igual de cabreado que Sasha al haber sido tan descuidado y no notar a los humanos.

— Ya, pero sigo sin acostumbrarme a su pose arrogante y mandona. — Bufando se cruzó de brazos haciendo una mueca desconforme y casi infantil

— Tranquilo ya regresará. — "A patearnos el culo a Sasha y a mí." Sin exteriorizar aquella línea de encantadores pensamientos, siguió tomando mientras vigilaba al lado de su compañero al chico.

No muy lejos de la mesa donde estaban, en uno de los reservados que había en el lugar, Reborn observaba y escuchaba con atención lo que Haig y Derek le decían. — ¿Así que los humanos están detrás del chico? — Hablando con voz fría acarició la pistola que siempre cargaba, dándole algunos sorbos a su vaso de Burbon. — Bien, quiero que vigilen cada movimiento que esos humanos realicen, si ven que comienzan a ponerse pesados y a insistir…bueno ya saben qué hacer. — Con una sonrisa fría, el vampiro se dio la vuelta comenzando a salir del lugar, seguro de que sus hombres no dudarían en hacerse cargo si la presencia de aquellos intrusos se volvía molesta.

Sencillamente tendría que liquidarlos.

Saliendo de bañarse, I-Pin envolvió una toalla en su cuerpo andando con tranquilidad hacía donde estaba el ordenador portátil de Hibari, abriendo la computadora para comenzar a investigar. Sentándose frente a la computadora, abrió el buscador y escribió el nombre del restaurante donde ella sabía había visto a Lambo entrar. Sabía que no era posible que no hubiese estado ahí, no obstante debía averiguarlo. — Vamos dime que está ocurriendo. — Mordiéndose el labio contuvo el aliento cuando una ventana se desplegaba dejando ver una foto del dueño del lugar. — Bingo. — Murmuró picando la imagen para agrandarla, observando en la portada de esta a un hombre rubio que no aparentaba más de veintiséis años, con una banda militar en la cabeza, rodeando con un brazo a una mujer de aspecto serio y de cabellos azulados. — Con que Colonello y Lal Mirch. — Observando la leyenda que había debajo de la foto, se detuvo unos instantes al notar otra persona en la parte trasera de la foto. Un hombre que se encontraba en la parte de hasta atrás de la foto, solo se alcanzaba a ver parte de su rostro, un rostro que por alguna razón alarmó demasiado a I-Pin. Conteniendo la respiración guardó la imagen en los archivos del ordenador, tomando su móvil que estaba junto al ordenador, marcando una tecla y esperando a que contestaran. Al tercer timbrazo la persona que esperaba contesto. — Spanner te tengo un trabajo, necesito que me esclarezcas una foto que ahora mismo te estoy mandando, también quiero que me investigues todo acerca de los que se encuentran en esta imagen. — Mandándole la foto al hombre, espero unos minutos hasta oír su respuesta. — Sí, es urgente. — Pronunció tajante, antes de compartir otras cuantas palabras con el joven, antes de colgar la llamada y volver a fijar su vista en la pantalla del ordenador. — Veamos quienes son, pero sobre todo quién eres tú. — Murmuró tocando con su dedo la sombra de aquel macho que se hallaba oculta en la parte de atrás de la foto.

— I-Pin apaga eso y regresa a la cama. — Tranquila y exigente, la voz del guardián de la nube hizo que una sonrisa y un sonrojo aparecieran en su rostro.

— Ya voy. — Suspirando apagó la máquina, regresando a la cama con Hibari, pensando que no tardaría mucho en recibir noticias de Spanner.

Muy pronto daría con su mejor amigo, lo presentía.

Apoyado contra la pared de la habitación, Lambo jadeó pensando que quizás Reborn había enloquecido en el tramo del restaurante/club a la casa del vampiro. No había tardado ni un poco en abalanzarse sobre él y bueno, no se quejaba, pero había algo extraño en la forma de actuar del mayor. Una urgencia que se diferenciaba de las demás veces por el simple hecho de que no había estado presente antes. — Espera. — Intentando respirar, alejó su boca de la del otro, sabiendo que si no se calmaba, antes de que se diese cuenta estaría tumbado sobre la cama con el vampiro montándolo y él rogándole que lo tomase.

— No empieces. — Gruñendo suavemente, metió sus manos dentro de la camisa del más joven, rasgando la tela sin ningún miramiento.

— No empiezo, tú no empieces. — Intentando apartar su boca, solo pudo pegar un pequeño grito antes de que el pelinegro lo levantase de la cintura y lo empotrara contra el tocador, bajando sus manos para masajear sus nalgas con total descaro. — Aguarda. — Con la voz ahogada, gimoteó al sentir los labios contrarios recorrer su cuello comenzando a marcar con la punta de sus colmillos la blanca piel descubierta que iba descubriendo con ansía.

— Si vuelves a abrir la boca te pondré la mordaza. — Acallando cualquier contestación proveniente del chico, besó sus labios de forma demandante, bajando sus manos para abrir los pantalones del joven de forma brusca. — Vaya, vaya, parece que a ú amigo no le tomó mucho estar listo. — Sonriendo con fría sorna, se apoderó de la erección de Lambo, acariciándolo con maestría y dedicación hasta sentirlo mojado. Con sus dedos recogió la humedad que escurría de la punta del miembro hinchado y caliente del menor, llevando aquella espesa esencia a la entrada que quería partir con feroz ansía, metió dos dedos para ensanchar la caliente sintiendo como las paredes ajenas se cernían sobre la nueva invasión. — Apuesto a que esta parte tuya está ansiosa de que me entierre en ella y te folle sin ningún descanso. Mmm…eres demasiado sucio Lambo, pero así me gusta que seas, sucio, caliente que todo tú destile el pecado por su piel. — Lamiendo el cuello que quedaba a su alcance no esperó más para tomar una de las manos del niño que no estaba envuelta en su cadera, haciendo que descendiera hasta llegar y apoyarla en sus caros pantalones. — Libérame si me quieres dentro de ti, saca lo que tanto anhelas te tome sin descanso. — Jadeando ronco, mordisqueó la blanca y suave piel del torso del ojo-verde, conduciendo de un tirón su cintura contra la ajena para iniciar una masturbación mutua que se intensifico cuando el más chico acarició su erección con sus manos, frotando su polla con total goce.

No tenía ni una bendita idea de cómo es que las cosas habían terminado así, pero considerando la dura y caliente vara que presionaba contra su cadera vientre y manos, Lambo estaba seguro que no podría bajar de aquel tocador hasta que su cuelo no hubiese sido completamente llenado por Reborn. Bueno al "mal paso" darle prisa. Gimiendo siguió besando al otro, separando sus piernas como quería el mayor, mientras sus manos se encargaban de abrir el pantalón del vampiro liberando así el punzante falo de su molesta prisión. — ¿Puedo saber…como es que pasamos a estar follando en tú tocador? — Preguntó jadeando, recorriendo con sus labios el cuello y hombros del pelinegro, mientras con una mano intentaba zafarle la camisa.

— Menos charla, más acción. — Bufando y gruñendo, terminó de separar los muslos del muchacho, volviendo a meter sus dedos en la entrada que pronto lo acogería como siempre. Relamiéndose al sentir lo estrecho de aquel lugar secreto, sonrió al sentir las manos de Lambo frotar con cierta inseguridad su erección, tentándolo con ese deje tímido, inexperto pero sobre todo abrazador. — Tus manos están muy inquietas, no podemos dejar que sigas jugando cuando el plato principal ya comenzó. — Susurrando aquello contra el oído del niño, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, levantándolo un poco de la cintura para dejarlo caer contra su erecta verga.

Pegando un fuerte grito —que después se recriminaría por haber soltado— echó hacía atrás su cabeza, envolviendo con sus piernas la cintura de Reborn, dejando que comenzara a embestirlo con una lujuriosa furia que lo estaba conduciendo rápidamente a una cúspide de locura y placer. Estaba seguro que el coger como conejos no podía ser algo muy sano, pero realmente ¿a quién le importaba eso ahora?

— Tócate, siente cuan pegajoso y mojado estás, siéntelo mientras me entierro en ti y desgarró tú cuerpo…desgarro tu ser y lo poseo una y otra vez. — Ordenó en un jadeo lleno de deseo, levantando como si no pesara absolutamente nada, el cuerpo del niño, montándoselo parado igual que un animal en medio de un bestial celo. — Así, apuesto a que tus lujuriosos y pervertidos gritos van a sonar por toda la mansión. — Con una risa medio ahogado por el placer que lo consumía vivo, siguió penetrando al chico de pie por un rato más hasta que decidió volver a sentarlo contra el tocador para poder tener mejor acceso a su interior.

Llevando su mano a la erección que palpitaba entre sus piernas, mordió el hombro del pelinegro, soltando un fuerte grito mientras esté tomaba su pierna y la levantaba formando un perfecto ángulo de noventa grados con su cuerpo para poder follarlo con mayor profundidad y fuerza. — Más…dame más fuerte. — Llevando la mano que tenía libre hacía el hombro contrario, la envolvió alrededor de su cuello, acercando su rostro sonrojado y jadeante al salvaje e indómito que poseía el hermoso vampiro. Maldición si aquel encuentro de miradas no lo puso aún más a tono, haciendo que su entrada se contrajese mientras su vista se nublaba a causa de la sensación tan primitiva y necesitada que cada nervio y fibra de su cuerpo sentían.

Fijando su vista de manera perversa en la unión de ambos cuerpos, sonrió dejando que sus ya conocidos y muy filosos colmillos salieran libres, ansiosos y preparados para perforar la exquisita vena del niño. — ¿Lo escuchas? ¿Escuchas los sonidos que nos rodean cuando mi miembro choca contra tus nalgas, cuando te tomó tan hondo que no puedes más que gemir y suplicarme que haga todo por adentrarme aún más en tú descarado ser? — Siseando aquello contra el lechoso hombro y cuello del menor, rastrilló con la punta de sus dientes la piel, marcando y dejando más huellas como había jurado hacer cada vez que tomase sin piedad alguna el cuerpo del humano. — Vamos, gime, suplícame, quiero oírte pedirme que te parta, que te mate y te haga arder justo aquí. Follado en este mueble, abierto completamente a mí y a mí falo que se clava dentro tuyo hasta robarte el aliento. — Sin dejar de murmurar aquellos indecentes susurros, gruñó cual fiera descontrolada y sedienta de placer y sangre.

— ¡Dame más fuerte, dámelo todo ya! — Gritando sin pudor alguno que pudiese sentir, aferró con sus uñas los hombros del vampiro, abriendo algunos cortes que sabía solo servían para despertar aún más la codicia y el deseo de más goce y dominación que habitaban dentro de Reborn.

— Todo, maldición, todo esto es para ti, tómalo entero. — Y el animal aullaba satisfecho por su libertad, rasgando el control del hombre que se fusionaba con la bestia disfrutando de la unión entre ambos. Esa unión que los llevaba a poseer al joven humano con la resistencia y brutalidad que tanto deleite les brindaba. El eco de sus rugidos resonó por la habitación mientras los gemidos, jadeos y suplicas plagaban la habitación, ensordeciendo a los desenfrenados moradores que se perdían ante las intimas sensaciones.

Ahogando su alma en el fuego que rodeaba al vampiro, ladeó su cuello sin necesitar indicación alguna, dándole libre acceso a su sangre a aquel que ya lo había hecho suyo tantas veces como nadie nunca podría siquiera soñar. Y lo sintió, sintió el momento en que las filosas y calientes cuchillas que eran los dientes de Reborn perforaban nuevamente su piel, clavándose mientras el sorbía con gula la sangre que manaba cual río de aquella herida hecha en medio del sexo. Aquella mordida fue el detonante para su orgasmo, el cual golpeó su cuerpo entero haciendo que soltase un fuerte grito mientras se estremecía empapando con su pura y blanquecina esencia el cuerpo ajeno y el contrario, percibiendo el momento en que la simiente del mayor salía disparada de la caliente lanza que yacía dentro de él, mojando y sondeando su interior; bañándolo y ensuciándolo como ya Lambo lo había hecho.

Terminando de beber, cerró una vez más el par de pinchazos que resaltaban en el cuello del niño, lamiendo la herida para dejar que la herida cicatrizara. — Apuesto a que todavía podría hacerte dos más y no te cansarías de pedírmelo con más fuera. — Con su ya acostumbrada y burlesca sonrisa, el mayor se quedó quieto dejando que el más joven recorriese su cuello y pecho con los labios, sintiendo las manos de éste acariciar su espada. No correspondería al gesto ya que los preámbulos lentos y dulces no le iban a él de ninguna forma, pero tampoco pensaba apartar al chico de sí, su tacto tímido y lento era hasta cierto punto agradable.

— ¿Acaso nunca te cansas? Me sorprende que la policía no haya venido a pedir una explicación por todo el escándalo que armamos. — Suspirando con una pequeña sonrisa, el joven desenvolvió sus piernas de la cintura de Reborn.

— Oh claro que ha venido — Sonrió al ver la expresión alarmada y apenada del joven — Pero una de las ventajas de ser tan conocido y poderoso es que puedo acallar a los inútiles con una amenaza o una buena cantidad de dinero.

— Con esto confirmó que en tú vocabulario no existe la palabra "pudor y vergüenza" — Dijo con las mejillas completamente arreboladas, mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos sobre el tocador, observando con cierta timidez al mayor.

— Vaya acabas de descifrar un misterio mundial. — Hablando con ironía se separó del menor, sacando de uno de los cajones un par de pañuelos para limpiarse y que se limpiase el muchacho.

— Eres tan gracioso. — Rodando la mirada ya acostumbrado a los comentarios sarcásticos del vampiro, tomó el pañuelo que le extendía para comenzar a limpiar su cuerpo, sonrojándose de forma violenta nuevamente al ver su "adorable" aspecto.

— Y tú eres un niño precoz, pero no estás escuchando quejas ¿cierto? — Terminando de limpiarse con total naturalidad tiró el paño sucio al basurero, comenzando a abrochar su pantalón y el cinturón de esté.

Ruborizándose nuevamente ante el cometario de Reborn, Lambo se dijo así mismo que por la forma en que actuaba no estaba en posición de debatir aquel tema con el pelinegro. — No me quejaba solo señalaba un hecho. — Contesto terminando de cerrar a duras penas sus pantalones.

— Listillo. — Dijo con una sonrisa ladina estampada en el soberbio rostro, antes de que estirase sus manos y tomase con firmeza la cintura del muchacho para colocarlo en el piso nuevamente.

— A todo esto, ¿puedo saber a qué se debió lo ocurrido? — Señalándose a él y al otro, observó al hombre con cierta duda en la mirada.

— Te contaré un secreto — Se inclinó contra el oído del chico para susurrarle — cuando suelo tener ganas de coger, ¿adivina? Cojo — Pronunció con sencillez, poniéndose nuevamente recto antes de avanzar hacía el bar que tenía la habitación.

— ¿Alguna vez dejas de lado el sarcasmo? — Resoplando el chico volvió a cursarse de brazos esperando la respuesta del otro mientras veía como se servía su acostumbrado vaso de Burbon.

— ¿Alguna vez dejas de cuestionar todo? — Arqueando una ceja acercó el vaso a sus labios, dándole un gran trago mientras se sentaba en el taburete que había, mirando al muchacho con la misma calma que se le debe tener a un bebé.

— No. — Respondió frunciendo su entrecejo.

— Bien ahí tienes tú respuesta entonces. — Apresurando el contenido de su bebida, se acercó a la cama, recostándose despreocupadamente sobre esta mientras observaba el techo.

Contando mentalmente hasta uh… ¿un millón? el chico suspiró resignado, y anduvo hasta la cama quedando frente a esta mientras sus ojos observaban la pose del macho. Viéndolo bien podía notar que no parecía tener más de veinticinco, veintiséis años. También pudo observar a plenitud la fuerte constitución que marcaba cada pectoral y músculo que poseía el cuerpo del vampiro, acompañado con el ya conocido y bello rostro que se caracterizaba por aquel par de dorados ojos y las singulares patillas.

— Cierra la boca no vaya a ser que te entre una mosca. — Fijando unos instantes su mirada en el humano de forma burlona, volvió su vista nuevamente al techo.

Cerrando su boca de un tirón notando apenas que la había tenido abierta, se acercó con algo de recelo a la gran cama, subiendo a esta mientras su vista seguía fija en el mayor. — ¿Qué edad tienes? — Preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Importa acaso? — Sin despegar sus ojos del techo, siguió recargado en las almohadas con los brazos debajo de su cabeza.

— Sí, importa. — Ladeando su rostro siguió mirándolo, sintiéndose de cierta forma, fascinado por la belleza casi etérea que poseía Reborn.

— Muchos años. — Contestó con voz seria, entrecerrando su mirada.

— ¿Y cuánto es muchos años? — Cuestionó resoplando.

— ¿Alguna vez dejas de hacer tantas preguntas? — Bufando volteó su rostro para mirar al niño.

— Ya me preguntaste eso y te conteste que no. — Se cruzó nuevamente de brazos en un gesto de molestia.

— Perfecto el niño tenía que salirnos entrometido. — Dijo a nadie en particular.

— Solo es un pregunta vamos dime. — Ladeando su rostro en un gesto infantil, esperó la respuesta.

— Confórmate con saber que cuando digo muchos años estoy hablando de siglos. — Tras decir aquello estiró su mano tomando el sombrero que yacía sobre su bureo colocándoselo sobre el rostro.

Conteniendo la respiración se sorprendió así mismo al ver cuánto había dudado de la verdadera fuerza y antigüedad del vampiro hasta que él mismo se lo había confirmado. — Pues no lo aparentas. — Susurró agachando la cabeza.

— No me digas, y yo que pensaba que tenía la pinta de un anciano — Levantando un momento el sombrero, observó con ironía al chico antes de estirar su mano y tomar la del otro, jalándolo para que quedase recostado contra su pecho. — Ahora guarda silencio, haces demasiado escándalo. — Tras decir eso volvió a colocar el sombrero sobre su rostro.

— Pues no parecías quejarte mucho con el escándalo de hace rato. — Replicó apoyando ambas manos sobre el pecho del mayor.

— Silencio. — Su voz sonó ronca como siempre pero ahogada por el sombrero que ocultaba su rostro.

Mordiendo su labio con indecisión, comenzó a recostar su rostro contra el fuerte pecho del otro. Extrañamente no se sintió incomodo, solo se sintió…relajado. No queriendo ponerse a investigar a cerca de lo que sentía o no en aquellos momentos, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido contra el pecho del mayor, disfrutando la relativa calma que compartían.

Un timbrazo del celular hizo que Hibari abriese los ojos, prometiendo venganza internamente al que estuviese molestando a tan altas horas de la madrugada. — Más vale que sea importante de lo contrario te morderé hasta la muerte. — Hablando con calmada y fría voz, el hombre siguió recostado escuchando el conocido tartamudeo y grito ahogado que soltaban el par de herbívoros de Spanner e Irie.

— Necesitamos hablar con I-Pin hace rato nos pidió que investigáramos acerca de una foto y las personas que en ella aparecían. — Con la voz cortada y temblorosa Irie respondió a través de la línea.

Repitiéndose así mismo que su I-Pin había sido la que necesitaba la información, se giró para mover con suavidad el hombro de la joven china que se encontraba durmiendo a su lado. — I-Pin, es para ti. — Tendiéndole el teléfono con la paciencia amenazándole con lanzar el bendito móvil por los aires hasta hacerlo pedazos, esperó que la joven se desperezara antes de que tomase el teléfono.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Spanner, Irie? — Incorporándose rápidamente trató de contenerse para no exigirles que le diera la información a la de ya.

— I-Pin investigamos lo que nos pediste, al parecer los dos miembros principales de la foto son una pareja de gran renombre y poderosa que vive precisamente en Paris. Ambos son dueños de varias cadenas hoteleras, empresariales de restaurantes que hay en toda Europa y parte de Asía.

— ¿Pero ese hombre? Irie, ¿quién es ese otro hombre de la foto? — Apretando con sus manos las mantas deseo que le contestase de una buena vez.

— Ahí está lo extraño, una vez que logramos esclarecer y mejorar la imagen, descubrimos que el hombre de la foto es el mismo del que Tsuna recibió informes hace poco. Tal parece que su nombre es Reborn y es un empresario igual o más rico y poderoso que la pareja que salía en la imagen que nos mandaste. Pero hay algo más I-Pin. — Murmuró con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Tragó saliva y espero, sintiendo la mirada preocupada de Hibari fija en ella.

— Ese hombre era dueño del bar… de ese bar donde tú y Lambo fueron aquella noche hace un año. — Respondió con seguridad.

— Gracias… — Sin decir nada más colgó la llamada, viendo hacía el frente con fijeza.

— Es todo, más vale que comiences a explicarme de que demonios va todo esto. — Tomando los brazos de la chica, le hiso darse la vuelta para que lo observara. — Dime. — Exigió.

— Yo tenía razón Kyoya, ese restaurante no es lo que aparenta y ahí es donde esa noche entró Lambo con esos dos hombres. El dueño del lugar es socio del mismo hombre que fue dueño del bar donde Lambo y yo fuimos hace un año antes de que todo este infierno se desatara. Ese hombre, Reborn, tiene que ver algo con la desaparición de mi amigo y no me importa cómo, pero voy a averiguar donde esta y después buscaré a Tsuna para que venga con todos los demás guardianes para destruirlo. Vampiro o no tenemos que acabar con él. — Con una nueva resolución en la mirada, la joven se abrazó al guardián de la nube.

Pronto, muy pronto destruirían a aquel que se había llevado a Lambo.

Recostado con tranquilidad pero sin dormir, Reborn siguió completamente quieto al tiempo que sentía el cuerpo dormido de Lambo sobre él. Hacía casi tres horas que se había percatado del sueño en que había caído el humano y se había decidido a quedar quieto sintiendo la suave respiración del joven rozar su torso, mientras escuchaba los latidos pausados de su corazón. No entendía porque, pero la sensación que experimentó y experimentaba en esos momentos era de calma y paz, algo que jamás había sentido. Sin dejar que aquello afectara su normal y fría compostura, entrecerró la mirada al escuchar los pasos de Haig fuera de su habitación antes de que éste tocase la puerta. Empujando —con un cuidado que jamás había tenido— contra la cama el cuerpo del niño, el vampiro se quitó el sombrero del rostro, poniéndose en pie con lentitud para andar con la gracia de siempre hacía la entrada del cuarto. Una vez ahí simplemente abrió la puerta observando con seriedad al recién llegado. — ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó.

— Perdoné la intromisión Maestro pero algo importante ocurrió, está relacionado con el muchacho. — Señalando la cama donde Lambo dormía, Haig esperó la reacción de su Señor.

Dándole una mirada a la cama donde dormía el menor, el vampiro asintió en dirección a Haig haciéndole una señal para que salieran sin hacer ruido alguno. De esta forma y andando en total silencio, ambos hombres entraron al despacho de Reborn que se hallaba varios pasillos lejos del cuarto del mayor. Después de unos minutos entraron al lujoso cuarto, donde Reborn fue a pararse junto a la ventana que había en la habitación, dándole la espalda al hombre mientras sus ojos repasaban cada rincón del extenso jardín que poseía la mansión. — Habla. — Simple y fría, la orden fue pronunciada.

— Mis cazadores han descubierto que hubo una infiltración en la computadora del antiguo club mi Lord, de ahí extrajeron información, Amo, y los que hicieron esto…fueron los mismos humanos que han estado buscando el paradero del niño. — Contestó con rapidez, sabiendo que lo menos correcto ahora sería causar que Reborn perdiese la paciencia.

— Con que eso ocurre ¿he? Bien, la encomienda que tú, tú hermano Derek y Audric tienen es deshacerse de esa basura humana. No me importa esa niña humana, ni ninguno, acábalos a todos. — Dándose la vuelta fijó su oscura y cruel mirada en Haig, quien asintiendo inclinó su cabeza dispuesto a salir. — Asegúrate de eliminarlos a todos. — Terminó, yendo a sentarse en el asiento que poseía su escritorio, apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

— Como órdenes mi Señor. — Andando a la salida, abrió la puerta y se fue camino a hablar con sus compañeros sobre la nueva encomienda de su Amo. Encomienda que debían mantener oculta del niño humano.

Él no nunca sabría que planeaban asesinar a toda su familia, amigos y aliados.

Desde las sombras que había junto al pasillo por donde Haig había salido, Lambo se cubrió los labios horrorizado intentando no gritar. Reborn había ordenado que matasen a Tsuna, y a los otros, incluso a su mejor amiga, I-Pin. Encogiéndose por el horror, Lambo regresó en total silencio a la habitación respirando de forma agitada, sabiendo que esto se volvería una masacre si no hacía algo. No dudaba de la fuerza de Reborn y su gente, al contrario, podía apostar que fácilmente podrían liquidar a toda una Nación, sin embargo Los Vongola eran una familia que había durado años comandada por distintos jefes con gran poder. Sabía que ellos pelearían también y ahora no solo temía por Tsuna y los otros, también temía por la suerte de Audric, Sahsa, Derek, Haig y sobre todos ellos, temía por Reborn. Cubriéndose la cara con las manos supo que debía elegir en ese momento de parte de quien estaba, debía elegir con quien quería quedarse y a quien le daría su lealtad, pero era demasiado duro. No podía traicionar a uno sin herir al otro. — Oh Dios que haré ahora. — Dejándose caer al piso una vez que entró a la habitación que compartía con el pelinegro, sollozó, rezando porque Reborn no decidiese entrar en aquel momento.

Meciéndose de adelante hacía atrás como un niño pequeño, supo en lo profundo de su ser que su deseo hacía el asesino iba más allá del simple anhelo del cuerpo. Él amaba al vampiro. Estremeciéndose ante ese nuevo conocimiento que sintió lo golpeaba en su mismo y joven corazón, Lambo no supo cómo podría dividir su lealtad entre el hombre que amaba y su familia; la pregunta era ¿Seguiría los decretos de su corazón o salvaría a la familia que lo vio crecer desde niño?

¿Sería capaz de traicionar a Reborn por su fidelidad hacía los Vongola?


	9. Despedidas Y Decepciones

_**Líquido Carmesí Naciente Del Deseo Y El Anhelo I: (Cap 9. Despedidas y Decepciones): **_

Apoyado junto al gran vitral de la casa, Reborn por vez primera sintió un instinto tan sanguinario y brutal como ninguno, uno que le exigía castigar a los inútiles de sus ciervos. — ¿Cómo fue que lo perdieron? — Apretando sus manos en puños intentando contener la ira que bullía en su ser, se dio la vuelta observando con sus oscurecidos ojos a Haig, Derek, Audric y Sasha. — ¿Tienen idea de lo que les haré si no lo encuentran? — Con la mirada cada vez más ensombrecida y la furia saliendo en olas de su cuerpo, intentó decirse así mismo que todo esto se solucionaría, porque si no hacía esto sus hombres conocerían el verdadero infierno si su furia se desataba por completo. En lo profundo de su ser, el vampiro por primera vez rezó, rezó porque sus ciervos encontraran al niño humano y lo trajeran con una muy buena explicación de lo que había pasado. Porque si resultaba ser que el muchacho no había sido llevado, si en verdad Lambo había escapado por gusto, Reborn no tendría amarre para su ira que saldría en total libertad dispuesta a desgarrar al ofensor.

Negándose a perdonar la traición de Lambo

Lambo suspiró saliendo del taxi, quedándose parado frente a la mansión Vongola. Hacía no menos de un día, él había logrado "esquivar" la vigilancia de Sasha y los otros, escapando entre las atestadas calles de Paris yendo al aeropuerto más cercano donde había comprado un boleto con destino a Japón. De vuelta a Namimori, su hogar.

Conteniendo la respiración, el chico anduvo hasta la gran puerta de entrada, estirando su mano para tocar y esperar que le abriesen.

— Ese crío va a ser el causante de que a todos nosotros nos cuelguen, lo saben ¿no? — Dándole un trago a su bebida Derek estaba mentalizándose para el castigo monumental que Reborn pronto les daría. Joder ni siquiera la renuncia podían firmar a estas alturas.

— Teníamos que ayudar a ese niño por el bien de todos, y sabes como nosotros que es lo correcto. El humano es el único que puede evitar la masacre que se nos fue encomendad. — Apretando sus labios Audric respiró con cansancio sintiendo los brazos de Sasha rodearlo.

— Sea como sea nuestro cuello está pendiendo de un fino hilo, y si ese niño no regresa con una buenísima explicación para el amo, nosotros seremos quien terminaremos hundidos en la mierda. — Diciendo aquello entre dientes, le dio otro trago a su bebida, bufando al sentir las manos de Haig rodear su cintura.

— No puedo negar que nos irá muy mal si Lambo no regresa, pero el que más pagará las consecuencias de esto será el amo, no nosotros. Unas cuantas heridas no nos mataran y puedo asegurarles que Reborn no querrá matarnos ya que sin importar cuando "imbéciles" hayamos sido aún somos sus ciervos. — Contestó pasándose la mano por el rostro, rezando fervientemente para que el joven humano cumpliese su palabra y regresara.

— ¡Genial, eso sí que es un consuelo! Quiero saber ¿por qué demonios accedimos a ayudar a ese crío y no pensamos que el jefe nos haría mierda cuando se enterara que lo ayudamos? — Bufando y maldiciendo de forma calurosa, el hombre se preguntó si el idiota de Haig estaba usando sus manos a propósito.

— Sabes que hicimos lo correcto, e independientemente de lo que digas yo confió en que ese niño volverá. — Replicó tajante.

— Claro déjame adivino el porqué de esa preciosa conclusión, ah por supuesto se me olvidaba que tú cabecita sigue con aquella idea de que el niño humano es el "Anima Dolce" del amo. — Hablando de forma irónica encaró a Audric.

— Haig si no le cierras la jodida boca se la pienso cerrar yo. — Fulminando con la mirada al compañero del estúpido de Derek, apretó sus puños sabiendo que estaba perdiendo la calma.

— Olvidaba que la necedad es grande en ti. — Apretando sus manos en puños le dio un codazo en las costillas a Haig, ignorando el jadeó ahogado que el otro terminó mezclando con uno de sus lindos gruñidos.

— No me hagas apuñalar otra pared. — Apretando su mandíbula se dijo que si Sasha no lo soltaba, terminaría por patearlo a él también.

— Descuida el Amo hará eso por ti… — Antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa, el puño de Audric salió disparado conectando con su rostro y dejándolo fuera de combate en un parpadeo.

— ¡Diablos! — Maldiciendo al pelirrojo, Haig se apresuró a tomar de los hombros al inconsciente Derek, apostando que si su maldito hermano no intervenía, él le devolvería el golpe al macho.

— Te dije que o le cerrabas tú la boca o se la cerraba yo. Descuida tiene la cabeza tan dura que seguramente para mañana estará como nuevo. — Resoplando groseramente ignoró la mirada furiosa de Haig y la de advertencia que le lanzaba su rubio.

— Bueno ya es suficiente, Haig saca en este instante a tú compañero de aquí y piérdanse por un buen rato. — Bufando, Sasha se puso en pie y le advirtió con la mirada a su hermano que si tocaba un solo cabello de Audric le rompería él mismo la cara.

— ¡Al diablo! — Maldiciendo a Sasha, el vampiro se dio la vuelta llevando con él a su inconsciente amante, dando un portazo al salir de la habitación.

— No es por nada pero ¿no crees que exageraste un poco? — Arqueando una ceja, el rubio se acercó al pelirrojo, rodeando con ambas manos su cadera.

— Si empiezas tú también serás al siguiente que patee. — Frunciendo el ceño se quedó viendo por la ventana sintiendo a Sasha detrás de él.

— Vamos, yo solo digo que quizás no debiste darle ese tortazo a Derek. — Levantando sus manos en busca de una señal de paz entre él y su compañero, suspiró al oír el bufido que soltaba. — Audric sabes que te quiero pero sabes también que el Amo no es precisamente conocido por su dulce y encantadora personalidad. Si ese niño no regresa el no estará nada feliz, menos si descubre que nosotros ayudamos al crío a que escapase. — Suspirando se acercó nuevamente para abrazar por detrás a su pelirrojo.

— Juro por Dios que cuando todo este maldito infierno se resuelva me reiré en tú cara y en la de ese otro par de cabrones sin una pizca de cerebro. — Empujando al rubio le dio la espalda groseramente apartándose de su lado.

— Vamos yo te creo, pero no puedes esperar que de la noche a la mañana aceptemos que ese niño es lo que tú dices. ¿Además cómo estás tan seguro de que volverá? — Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

— Porque su compañero lo espera aquí. Por eso. — Levantando el airado mentón, el macho encaró sin duda alguna a Sasha. — ¿Acaso crees que yo podría irme dejándote atrás, idiota? — Cuestionó hastiado de que lo siguieran viendo como un demente.

— Bueno por supuesto que no, pero es que no es sencillo creer que ese niño es el "Anima Dolce" del amo, y lo sabes. Al menos no para nosotros que conocemos también el carácter y la forma de ser del Señor. — Suspirando rodó los ojos al ver la mueca que le regalaba su compañero.

— Esto no tiene que ver con el hecho de que Reborn sea un cabronazo de las ligas mayores. Independientemente de que él jamás lo admita abiertamente, el que ese humano sea compañero del Lord es un hecho y punto. Ahora tú bien puedes decidir creerme o no, es tú decisión. — Acercándose a la cantina se sirvió un vaso de Whiskey, dándole un gran trago para alejar el estrés acumulado.

— Dime al menos ¿por qué estás tan seguro? — Pidió observando al otro con fijeza, sorprendido por la seguridad que poseían sus palabras.

— Antes de que acompañáramos al niño al avión, me dijo algo que solo sirvió para reafirmar lo que yo ya sabía. — Cerrando sus ojos sonrió de forma tranquila al recordar las últimas palabras que había hablado con el humano.

"— _Aguarda un segundo, ¿dame una buena razón para que terminé de ceder y deje que te largues poniendo en riesgo mi pellejo y el de los demás_? _— Frunciendo el ceño mientras mantenía de forma férrea el agarre en el brazo del niño, lo observó con duda. _

— _Si no me dejas ir todos ustedes saldrán heridos a la par que los Vongola, quiero evitar una masacre, así que por favor — Suplicó — debes dejarme ir. — Observando con aprensión al vampiro, rogó con su mirada que Audric cediese por fin. _

— _Esa no era razón suficiente para mí, niño, mi deber esta con mi Señor y estoy a punto de traicionarlo por una simple promesa que me estás haciendo al decir que volverá. Si tú me fallas Reborn nos hará pagar caro a mí y a los otros, y no puedo simplemente arriesgarme. Necesitarás más que eso para que te deje ir. — Dijo con frialdad, apretando el brazo del oji-verde._

— _¿Quieres más? Bien, de acuerdo. — Soltándose de un tirón encaró el pelirrojo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. — Así como tú le debes lealtad a tú Señor yo le debo mucho a los Vongola y no puedo dejar que ni ellos ni ustedes salgan mal parados en esta locura, pero sobre todas esas razones, yo estoy renunciando abiertamente a mi familia para cederle mi fidelidad al imbécil de tú Maestro. Estoy jurándote regresar porque aun cuando le debo tanto a los Vongola, no podría vivir sabiendo que traicione a Reborn. No podría… no puedo vivir sin él. — Contestó con la voz rota, agachando su cabeza. _

— _Bien esa sí que es una maldita buena razón. — Soltando el brazo del joven, le sonrió de forma satisfecha negando con la cabeza ante la sorpresa que veía en la mirada del otro. — Ahora te sugiero que muevas tú pequeño y tentador culo de regreso con los tuyos y les des la misma buena razón que a mí para mandarlos al cuerno, porque si no te das prisa Reborn nos hará conocer el infierno de manera nada agradable. — Resoplando con la misma sonrisa, sacó un porro de su abrigo metiéndose a los labios y encendiéndolo para comenzar a fumarlo. _

_Observando sorprendido al pelirrojo, se quedó pasmado al oírlo antes de que una dulce sonrisa se plasmara en sus labios. — Gracias Audric. — Lanzándose al frente abrazó con fuerza al vampiro, dándole en mudo gesto todo el agradecimiento que sentía hacía él. _

— _Vale, vale deja las flores y los corazones para después, que si Sasha ve esto pateará tú adorable trasero y por consiguiente el mío y el del rubio serán lanzados por una ventana, cortesía de tú amorcito. — Riendo correspondió al gesto con cierto recelo pero con el mismo cariño que el menor. _

_Riendo mientras sorbía por la nariz, se alejó del vampiro antes de darse la vuelta y avanzar por el pasillo de abordar directo al avión. — ¡Prometo volver! — Gritando aquello se despidió del pelirrojo moviendo su mano, antes de perderse entre la multitud que estaba abordando el avión. _

— _Lo sé, chico, tú compañero te esperará. Yo me encargaré de eso. — Con una media sonrisa se dio la vuelta regresando con los demás ciervos."_

—Por esa razón es que sé que el chico regresará, si fue capaz de olvidar su lealtad a los suyos y renunciar abiertamente a su familia para regresar con el bastardo de nuestro jefe, estoy seguro que él volverá. Volverá por Reborn. — Con una mirada de suficiencia observó a Sasha, negando con la cabeza al ver que después de varios minutos en silencio —en los que el rubio mantenía la boca abierta— su compañero sonreía con traviesa diversión.

— Con qué patearía su culo ¿eh? — Ronroneando sin la preocupación que había sentido, se acercó a Audric listo para darle "una buena batalla" en el sofá.

— Alto ahí gran macho, el que hayas dudado de mi me ha dañado profundamente, tendrás que hacer infinidad de méritos para lograr que te perdone. — Alejándose, supo que había perdido al momento en que la boca de Sasha entró en contacto con la suya mientras esté lo acorralaba contra la pared. Definitivamente perder una batalla de esta forma no dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Oh no.

Lambo no sabía qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer cuando todo el mundo lo estaba observando igual que si fuese un fantasma resucitado. "Buen Dios y ahora, ¿qué debo hacer?" Moviéndose incomodo bajo el escrutinio que Tsuna y los otros hacían sobre él, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al leer la alegría y tranquilidad que se veía en las expresiones de todo, sobre todo en la de el Jefe Vongola y su mejor amiga, I-Pin. Ante el largo silencio que se extendió por lo que al menor le pareció una eternidad, finalmente Tsuna dio un paso al frente y se acercó a él, abrazándolo como al hijo perdido.

— Creíamos que nunca te volveríamos a ver, pero ya estás en casa, finalmente en casa. — Cerrando sus ojos, el peli-castaño estrechó con fuerza al muchacho, sintiéndose al fin libre de aquella preocupación que lo había estado matando a lo largo de ese año.

Apretando sus labios al sentir a la culpabilidad regresa en busca de venganza, el chico respondió de forma distante al abrazo que el mayor le daba. Casa, esa había sido su casa, pero Lambo no puedo evitar notar que ahora no la sentía como tal, su cuerpo y mente echaban de menos la familiaridad y seguridad que había sentido en el hogar del vampiro. Y diablos, necesitaba volver con él, necesitaba hablar con Tsuna y aclarar todo.

— Pero no importa, ya estás de vuelta y debemos armar la fiesta más grande que haya habido en todo Vongola, todos nuestros aliados deben enterarse que estás de vuelta y a... — Sin dejar de hablar con su acostumbrada y cálida sonrisa, Tsuna se dio la vuelta sonriéndoles a los demás guardianes y miembros de la casa, quienes parecían haberse contagiado del entusiasmo de su jefe.

— Tsuna. — Murmuró el nombre del mayor intentando llamar su atención.

— Será una celebración inolvidable. — Repitió sonriendo.

— Tsuna. — Levantó la voz.

— Y nada podrá compararse a… — Dándose la vuelta observó al chico con alegría.

— ¡Tsuna! — Gritando el nombre del hombre con fuerza haciendo que todos volteasen a verlo. Cerrando sus ojos negó con la cabeza y observó al peli-castaño. — Necesitamos hablar. — Dijo con decisión.

Borrando lentamente la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios, Tsuna presagió que algo malo ocurriría, más al ver la seria expresión del muchacho. Apretando sus labios asintió haciéndoles una señal a los silenciosos miembros de la mansión de que se fueran y los dejasen.

— En privado. — Pronunció el chico.

Conteniendo la sorpresa y la preocupación que sintió en aquellos instantes, asintió y le hizo una señal a Lambo para que lo siguiese de camino a su despacho.

Siguiendo al mayor con la cabeza gacha, no se atrevió a mirar nadie cuando pasó frente a ellos, menos a I-Pin, la cual sentía que le había fallado por sobre todos. De camino al estudio de Tsuna, Lambo supo que no podía darse el lujo de dudar, sobre todo porque aunque quería a los Vongola y siempre lo haría, su lealtad ahora estaba con otros. Con aquel que anhelaba volver a ver para decirle que lo había escogido incluso por sobre su familia. Intentando mantener al margen sus emociones, siguió avanzando hasta que llegó al conocido — y ahora poco familiar— despacho de quien había sido un hermano, no, un padre para él.

Entrando a la tranquila y magnifica habitación, Tsuna fue hacía su escritorio, sentándose y observando con una expresión apacible a su joven guardián del trueno. — Bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿dime que sucede, Lambo? — Viéndolo con cierta aprensión, el jefe esperó que el chico hablase. Algo le decía que no le agradaría lo que escucharía, pero prefería salir de dudas.

— Está bien. — Tomando aire el chico se preparó para contarle todo a Tsuna.

Absolutamente todo.

Recostado contra el pecho de Sasha, Audric rió al sentir las inquietas manos del rubio volver a bajar hacía sus nalgas, mientras soltaba un ronroneo. — Ya para estoy agotado. — Negando con la cabeza apartó las manos de su compañero, ignorando el gruñido en protesta que dejaba ir.

— ¿Te han dicho que para ser tan caliente eres demasiado aguafiestas? — Protestó el rubio, dándole una nalgada al pelirrojo, quien solo atinó a soltar una risa ahogada.

— Mantén tú arma dentro del pantalón vaquero, si alguien entra y nos ve así será…

— ¿Encantador? — Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

— Vergonzoso. — Corrigió riendo.

— Igual tendría que castrar a cualquier que viese tú culo, ¿lo sabe, no? — Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, mientras se agachaba para besar el cuello de Audric.

— Más a mi favor, debemos dejar de jugar, no queremos que andes por ahí capando a medio mundo. — Contestó comenzando a ponerse en pie, no obstante antes de que pudiese hacer algo más que subirse los boxers, la puerta de la sala de estar se abrió de un tirón dejando ver a un nervioso Haig seguido de un Derek con cara homicida, quien sostenía sobre su cabeza una bolsa de hielos.

— Espero que hayas tenido dulces sueños. — Maldiciendo entre dientes e ignorando la mirada posesiva y molesta que Sasha les lanzaba a su hermano y a Derek, se acomodó los pantalones, comenzando a c errar su cinturón.

— Ahórratelo, ¿¡quieres?! La maldita fulana de Liana está hablando con el Amo ahora mismo. La muy furcia llegó hace media hora mientras tú retozabas con el idiota y yo estaba "luces fuera", muchas gracias. — Fulminando con la mirada al par de tortolos, se apretó el hielo en la cabeza, viendo con exasperación como el rubio compañero de Adric terminaba de acomodarse los pantalones de forma apresurada.

— Mierda. — Masculló entre dientes el rubio, acomodándose el pantalón mientras entre él, su compañero, su hermano y el cabreado Derek se amontonaban contra la puerta intentando pasa. — ¡Joder no somos un nido de viejas! — Exasperado, levantó a Audric de la cintura y se lanzó a la salida tirando a medio camino a Haig y su pareja.

— ¡Idiota! — Gritaron a la vez, Derek y Haig, poniéndose en pie para seguir a los otros dos machos hacía donde Reborn y aquella zorra estaban.

A medio camino de la entrada, todos los ciervos de Reborn, sintieron que iban a entrar al paredón de fusilamiento, lo único que no esperaron fue encontrarse a Liana abrazada del cuello de su Amo. Joder la situación no pintaba bien.

— Eso fue lo que averigüé cariño, ese niño humano hace poco regresó con ese grupo de mafiosos que eran su familia. No me equivoco, si quieres tú mismo puedes investigar. — Apoyada contra la espalda del vampiro, observó con una sonrisa fría, como el pelinegro tensaba su mandíbula y se mantenía tan frío y distante como siempre. Si no es que aun más.

— Así que regresó con su familia ¿eh? — Su voz fría, sonaba como una navaja cortante y carente de cualquier emoción a parte del oscuro vacío y la rabia que se condensaba dentro de él, quemando y arrasando con todo.

— Te dije que un humano es un humano, ellos traicionan porque está en su naturaleza. — Pronunciando con voz sedosa aquello, la hembra se acurrucó contra la espalda de Reborn, rodeando con sus manos el cuello y hombros del fuerte vampiro.

— No podemos negar que tenías razón. — Entrecerrando su mirada observó el patio de la mansión, sabiendo que si tuviese frente así a aquel mísero humano, lo habría estrangulado con sus propias manos. Deseaba ir por él y hacerlo, pero no, dejaría que se pudiese si así lo quería, él ya no era más su asunto. — Bien creo que eso pone las cosas claras, vamos Liana tengo una cena a la que asistir y tú serás una acompañante espectacular. — Pintando una expresión burlona y vacía en su rostro, rodeó la cintura de la rubia, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

— Espere amo… ¿quiere que vayamos tras el chico? — Con recelo, Sasha se atrevió a preguntar, observando como el mayor se detenía unos instantes.

— Él ya no es más mi asunto, así que por mi puede pudrirse. Un juguete que ya no sirve y se revela, es un objeto inservible. — Reanudando su camino a la salida, pintó la misma expresión que había llevado por siglos. La expresión de un hombre sin alma.

— Está cometiendo un error y lo sabe, solo espero que cuando se dé cuenta no sea tarde. — Olvidándose de las formalidades, Audric levantó su rostro y su voz para hablarle aunque fuese de espaldas al imbécil que tenía frente a él. Poco le importaba ahora si decidía matarlo, porque su forma de actuar era una tontería, y sabía que esa maldita fulana que abrazaba sería una piedra que terminaría por tirar a Reborn si no se daba cuenta a tiempo. Por ahora ya lo había tirado, porque había alejado a su compañero de él.

Había sembrado una cadena de mentiras en la mente del vampiro.

Tsuna no podía terminar de creer lo que escuchaba, pero sabía que Lambo no le mentía y también comprendía que lo que le había contado era la verdad. — Entonces… ¿Todo éste año estuviste con ese vampiro? ¿En verdad acabas de decidirte por él? — Preguntó soltando un suspiro cansado.

— Yo les debo mucho Tsuna y sabes que los quiero a todos, pero no puedo dejarlo, por más que intenté decirme que estar aquí hará que lo olvide, no puedo convencer a mi corazón de que piense igual. Mi lealtad está contigo y los Vongola, pero mi corazón… — No pudo terminar la frase antes de que él mayor terminase por él.

— Está con él, y no quieres traicionarlo. — Dijo levantando su rostro con una sonrisa algo triste.

— Así es, por eso te pido que me dejes regresar a su lado con la promesa de que siempre que tú y los demás me necesiten yo estaré aquí para ayudarlos. — Contestó sonriendo al sentir el suave apretón de manos que le daba el peli-castaño.

— No dudo de tú palabra Lambo. Aunque no te puedo decir que estoy satisfecho con tú decisión sé que impedirte regresar con el vampiro sería un error que solo te haría infeliz, por lo cual si de verdad estás seguro de que tú lugar esta con ese hombre, no puedo más que desearte lo mejor y aclararte que siempre tendrás un lugar con los Vongola. El que hayas decidido venir aquí para advertirnos, desafiando a ese hombre para asegurar el bienestar de todos y evitar un enfrentamiento solo demuestra tú valor. — Estirándose abrazó al chico, sabiendo que ese niño loco siempre estaría al lado de todos aunque ya no lo viesen. Lambo les había demostrado su fidelidad y cariño ante el gesto de ir para prevenirlos, decidido a regresar al lugar donde él ya pertenecía, cuando terminase su labor con los Vongola. — Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y ten por seguro que por ti sería capaz de mandar a todos los guardianes a servir a ese imbécil. Peros solo por ti. — Sonriendo se separó del chico, alborotándole los cabellos como cuando había sido pequeño. — Vete, regresa a donde perteneces y recuerda que siempre tendrás las puertas de aquí abiertas. — Palmeando con cariño la espalda del joven le dio un empujón hacía la salida, sabiendo que a donde iría, Lambo estaría más feliz y completo.

Sintiendo que le quitaban un gran peso de los hombros, el chico se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta yendo a la salida, abriendo la puerta de entrada una vez que llegó a ésta. — Gracias Tsuna. — Volteando su rostro observó con una sonrisa alegre y amable al Jefe Vongola, antes de salir de la habitación sabiendo que nunca podría dejar atrás a su familia.

— ¿Es cierto lo que escuche, piensas irte? — Una suave y triste voz sonó en el pasillo, atrayendo la atención del oji-verde.

— I-Pin… — Murmuró con cierto dolor en la mirada.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no estas presentando el síndrome de E-S-T-O C-O-L-M-O? — Dijo haciendo un gesto con manos y piernas en una mala imitación de una porrista.

Riendo negó con la cabeza. — Sabes, el papel de porrista no te va, quiero decir quizás a tú hombre le fascine pero en definitiva no te imagino agitando un par de pompones en mi rostro. — Suspirando se acercó a su sollozante amiga, abrazándola con cariño mientras recordaba todo lo que habían pasado juntos. — Sabes que siempre seremos amigos sin importar que pase. Además, espero que puedas ir a visitarme. — Riendo limpió las lágrimas de su amiga, besando su frente mientras comenzaba a separarse de la joven.

— Sí claro, con lo encantador que resultó ser tú "amigo" apuesto a que estará brincando de emoción con la idea de que vaya a verte. — Riendo negó con la cabeza terminando de sorber por la nariz. — Solo… prométeme que estarás bien y que esto es lo que en verdad quieres. — Susurró observando a su mejor amigo con tristeza.

— Lo prometo. — Contestó con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

— Vale, ahora, ¿dejarás que te acompañe de regreso a Paris? — Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Solo si me prometes que podremos evitar la compañía de tú adorable hombre en el vuelo. — Riendo ante el codazo que recibió en las costillas, anduvo con su mejor amiga en todo el mundo de camino a la salida de la mansión.

Yendo de regreso a donde en verdad pertenecía.

Avanzando en silencio por la entrada de la mansión que poseía Reborn, Lambo se dijo nuevamente que si le volvía a tocar soportar a Hibari en un vuelo, el mismo se lanzaría del avión. Dios sabía que su amiga amaba a esa bestia, pero ¿en verdad necesitaban exteriorizar su "cariño" mientras él estaba a su lado? En verdad tenían suerte que los capitanes y azafatas fuesen de la compañía Vongola, — quizás también contaba que Hibari hubiese amenazado con morder a la muerta a el piloto y al copiloto— de otra forma probablemente los demandarían por actividades ilícitas en el baño del avión. ¡El baño! Negando con la cabeza resopló sintiendo a su amiga andar a su lado con la misma tranquilidad de siempre. Sin embargo, no habían avanzado más de unos pasos, cuando una sombra apreció detrás de la joven china, inmovilizándola de un solo tirón mientras la mano de aquel desconocido se enredaba en el cuello de la chica, haciéndole imposible respirar o defenderse. — ¿Pero qué demo…? — Sin poder terminar de hablar, observó como más desconocidos aparecían rodeándolos. Diablos, a buena hora había decidido pedirle a I-Pin que le dijera a su compañero que regresara al hotel.

Desde la entrada de la mansión una luz se encendió en el gran pórtico, dando paso a una hembra de cabellos rubios que Lambo lamentablemente conocía muy bien. Sintiendo que un nudo se iba formando en su estómago, observó con aprensión como en la parte de hasta atrás comenzaban a aparecer Audric y los demás ciervos de Reborn, pero estos parecía que no estaban a cargo de la situación.

— ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Nada más y nada menos que al sucio y traidor humano con una amiguita. — Acercándose tomó el mentón de I-Pin, ladeando su rostro para poder observarla a consciencia. — Que fascinante sorpresa. — Pintando una cruel sonrisa en sus labios, la joven apretó las mejillas de la joven china, antes de que esta apartase de un tirón su rostro. — Y tú, no puedo decir que esté feliz de verte, pero si no hay remedio. — Suspirando de forma aburrida, la hembra hizo un movimiento de mano indicando que sus hombres rodeasen a Lambo y lo apresaran igual que a I-Pin.  
— ¡Suéltenme, ¿qué están haciendo?! — Fijando su vista en Audric le suplicó que hiciera algo.

— No te molestes en rogarle a los ciervos de Reborn que te auxilien, tanto ellos como los míos tienen el deber de sacarte de aquí. Al menos esa fue la orden que Reborn dio, dijo que si volvían a aparecerte nos hiciéramos cargo de mandarte como lo dijo él, ah cierto "a pudrirse". — Tras decir aquello se rió al observar como Lambo abría sus ojos sorprendido y negaba con la cabeza.

— ¡Mientes! — Intentando entender que ocurría, observó a Sasha, Haig, Derek y sobre todo a Audric, esperando que en cualquier momento negasen las palabras de aquella loca. No obstante eso no ocurrió, ya que los hombres agacharon su cabeza sin poder dirigirle la mirada. Excepto Audric, quien lo observó con pesar y… vergüenza. — ¡Malditos, todos ustedes! — Luchando contra el agarre de quienes lo detenían, gruñó y peleó por soltarse aún más cuando sintió la mano de aquella zorra golpear su mejilla.

— No te esfuerces cariño, si hay algo que los vampiro jamás perdonamos es la traición y parece que tú traición no puede ser perdonaba por él. — Levantando su mano señalo uno de los vitrales más alejados de la mansión, donde una sombra, — la cual el niño conocía muy bien— estaba recargada observando todo con frialdad en la mirada, mientras vestía únicamente un par de pantalones; su pecho estaba descubierto y lleno de rasguños y mordidas.

Observando hacía donde Liana señalaba, Lambo sintió que el corazón se le encogía dentro del pecho al ver por primera vez al vampiro que amaba, observando todo impasible, cediéndole el permiso a esa mujer de que hiciera con ellos lo que quisiese. Sintiendo el dolor bordear su misma alma, el joven notó la apariencia que Liana llevaba, una apariencia que él vampiro le había dejado a igual que ella lo había hecho con él. Ellos dos se habían acostado y ninguno temía ocultar aquello, seguramente deseos de clavarle un puñal en el corazón al chico. — ¡Bastardo, mil veces sucio y miserable bastardo! — Con los ojos bañados en lágrimas de ira y agonía, el niño gritó su rabia, sus celos y su pena, trabando su vista a trasvés del cristal sobre Reborn. — ¡Te aborrezco, te odio con cada fibra de mi ser! — Sollozando, sintió como sus captores lo arrastraban a la salida, mientras desde arriba, Reborn levantaba su mentón de forma altanera, entrecerrando sus dorados y crueles ojos que se fijaban en él.

— Llévenselo, saben que Reborn y yo aborrecemos el escándalo. — Haciéndoles otra señal con la mano a sus hombres, les indicó que sacasen fuera de la mansión a ambos humanos, comenzando por ese asqueroso crío.

Siendo arrastrado a la salida, el chico dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus hombros en total fracaso. Sabía que esto era obra de aquella mujer, pero el hecho de que Reborn hubiese creído que él lo podía haber traicionado no tenía justificación. Había visto en su mirada el odio y la silenciosa recriminación con que el hombre lo había observado, casi como si fuese un maldito traidor. Y no podía, no podía perdonarle por haber duda de él mientras lo humillaba de aquella forma. Ignorando el desgarrador dolor que destruía su corazón acompañado del más grande sentimiento de desilusión, Lambo dejo que lo sacaran fuera de la mansión, negándose a pelear por un imposible y estúpido propósito.

Ya no le importaba nada, y no tenía ganas de pelear o defenderse cuando se sentía tan herido y defraudado.

Observando como sacaban a su mejor amigo y se lo llevaban, I-Pin sintió una inmensa ira mientras ella también era sacada cual vil animal. Él bastardo de haya arriba, había dudado de la lealtad de Lambo, había hecho que lo humillaran junto con ella sin darle oportunidad alguna de explicar su ausencia. — ¡Eres un imbécil, un idiota que no merece nada! — Gritó mientras se la llevaban fuera. — ¡Él había renunciado a todo, ¿me oyes?! ¡Lambo había regresado para decirle a Tsuna que abandonaba los Vongola por ti, había ido para despedirse de su familia porque quería darte su lealtad a ti! ¡Sucio bastardo, él había dejado todo solo por ti, por eso volvió a tú lado, POR TI! — Gritando lo último antes de que la terminasen de sacar, observó como el hombre junto a la ventana seguía quieto observando todo. Ojala lo partiese un rayo. A medio camino de la salida, los idiotas que la tenía sujeta la soltaron de un golpe, regresando dentro de la mansión mientras esta cerraba sus puertas nuevamente de forma automática. — ¡Idiotas! — Gritando aquello para desquitar parte de su ira, se dio la vuelta rápidamente al recordar a su amigo. — Lamo…— Susurrando el nombre de su mejor amigo, se acercó a donde el chico yacía encogido debajo de un árbol, sollozando. — Lo siento tanto Lambo. — Sentándose a su lado, abrazó a su amigo dándole todo el consuelo que pudiese necesitar, pasando sus manos por el cabello de éste. — Ese es un idiota que no merece nada, excepto que lo castren. — Intentando robarle una risa al joven, suspiró al ver que la sola mención del otro provocaba otra gran tanda de lágrimas. — Todo estará bien. — Sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del chico sacó su teléfono móvil acercándolo a su oído mientras esperaba que diera línea. — ¿Kyoya? Sí, las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperábamos, vamos a tomar un taxi y regresaremos al hotel, por favor encárgate de comprar tres boletos de regreso a Japón. Volvemos a… casa. — Con una sonrisa triste colgó la comunicación con su compañero, acercando a Lambo contra ella dejando que éste llorase cuanto quisiera.

Después de todo, un corazón roto era un corazón roto.


	10. Cuando El Final Llega La Calma Libera

_**Líquido Carmesí Naciente Del Deseo Y El Anhelo I (Cap 10. Cuando El Final Llega La Calma Libera):**_

_**Como cualquier historia esta llega a su final, en verdad espero que los lectores la hayan disfrutado y haya sido de su agrado. Aún no me decido si hacer una continuación pero en cuanto tenga la idea asimilada prometo dar noticias. En cualquier caso esperó sus comentarios y cualquier idea, como ya dije, será muy bien recibida. **_

Habían pasado seis largos meses desde la partida del menor, y Audric aún se preguntaba porque su Amo debía ser tan idiota como para no haber ido en su búsqueda a los tres días de haberse largado. El problema, es que como habían podido notar, su Señor era más orgulloso que cualquier vampiro que hubiese pisado la bendita tierra, y la cosa se ponía mejor ya que desde la partida del joven, Reborn había estado peor de irritable y huraño que de costumbre. Suspirando se hizo a un lado cuando cierto rubio salió volando por la puerta. — Aquí vamos de nuevo. — Sacando un par de algodones de sus vaqueros, los llevó a sus oídos mientras los gritos de la compañera del socio de Reborn lo maldecía, amenazaba y lanzaba cosas.

— ¿Cómo marcha la situación? — Con un gruñido agotado, su compañero entró arrastrando a dos de sus hombres que en mala hora fueron a toparse cara a cara con el mal humor del pelinegro.

— Aun no han comenzado los disparos, si las cosas siguen así seguro que la tarde termina sin muchos heridos. — Acercándose a Colonello, lo tomó de los hombros ayudando a que se pusiera en pie, mientras soltaba una gran sarta de maldiciones e improperios.

— ¡Ese maldito bastardo, ¿se puede saber que mierda lo tiene tan "sensible"?! — Gruñendo, Colonello se disponía a entrar, cuando de la entrada salió volando una ráfaga de tiros seguido del grito de pelea que su esposa soltaba.

— _¡Survivor blast! — _Sacando su rifle, desde dentro se oyeron las explosiones que soltaba el arma de Lal mientras se peleaba con el aparentemente calmado Reborn.

— Ya ve. — Negando con la cabeza, Audric se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar la ola de disparos y objetos que salieron volando hacía ellos. — Parece ser que después de todo la tarde no mejorará. — Recogiendo los "restos" que aún quedaban de sus hombres y los de su compañero, el pelirrojo se llevó arrestas a los machos con la ayuda de Sasha y en compañía de Colonello que los seguía. — ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijo? — Preguntó cargando a sus bultos de camino a la enfermería.

— ¿Qué que le dije? ¿¡Es un chiste?! Un segundo estábamos discutiendo sobre los embarques y la mejor forma de llegar a un acuerdo con los Maestros de México, y al siguiente ese idiota me había sacado volando replicando que nosotros teníamos la culpa del atraso que sufrió su pedido de licorería para el bar. — Viendo con incredulidad a los ciervos de Reborn, estiró su mano para tomar a uno de los hombres que llevaba Sasha a cuestas suya, echándole la mano recostando de un jalón al pobre infeliz.

— Ya. — Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Audric se preguntó cuanto más podría perder la calma su Amo antes de que matase a todos los moradores de la casa. Incluyendo su culo y el de sus compañeros.

— ¿Ya, es todo lo que me van a decir? Ese demente se eta matando con mi mujer en su jodido despacho y la respuesta que tienen para mi es "ya"? — Apretando sus manos, Colonello se replanteó el perder él también la calma.

— Señor le agradecería que no intentase atacarnos, con el Maestro ya tenemos más que suficiente. — Recostando a los recién llegados con ayuda de Sasha, se fue a sentar a una esquina mientras su compañero se hacía cargo, él había cuidado a todo el equipo de Haig y Derek ayer, ya le tocaba tomar un descanso.

— No pienso atacarlos, solo quiero saber ¿qué coño tiene tan de mal humor a ese idiota? — Señalando la puerta con un dedo, resopló al oír el grito molesto que soltaba su compañera después del claro azotón de puerta que el pelinegro le lanzó a la cara.

Unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo antes de que Lal entrase completamente cabreada, dispuesta a pedir explicaciones a como diese lugar. — ¡Ese maldito y sucio bestia está acabando con mis hombre y también con mi paciencia, ¿qué infiernos le pasa?! — Señalando la puerta como una madre regañona en busca de respuestas, esperó a que alguno le respondiese.

— No eres la única que está buscando respuestas cariño, pero parece que o los ciervos del animal yacen en la nada acerca del porque su jefe actúa como un hijo de puta desequilibrado, o no nos quieren decir. — Replicando de forma mordaz, el rubio se acomodó el saco acercándose a su compañera.

— Señor contésteme algo, si su compañera por cualquier razón decidiese mandarlo al infierno largándose a otro país, ¿usted qué haría? — Apoyando sus manos en su cuello, Sasha lo frotó mientras Derek y Haig entraban con otra tanda de enfermos.

— Simplemente patearía el trasero del primero imbécil que se me cruzara en el camino. — Contestó de forma sencilla.

— Exactamente. — Rodando los ojos, Sasha se apresuró a ir a ayudar a su hermano y a Derek a traer los nuevos heridos.

— Aguarden un segundo, ¿compañero, ese animal tiene un compañero? ¿Acaso perdió su pistola y esta desquiciado por eso? — Preguntó irónicamente, cruzándose de brazos mientras veía como los hombres se dividían los trabajos.

— Colonello, te quiero, pero a veces tú cerebro no da para mucho. — Suspirando se alejó de su esposo para acercarse a donde los heridos se encontraban, comenzando a ver que podía hacer por los inútiles.

— Si de verdad esperan que me crea que "eso" puede tener un compañero, deben asumir que he perdido la cabeza. — Gruñendo ante lo dicho por su mujer fue a ver cómo podía ayudar también.

— No se preocupe, estábamos tan poco creyentes como ustedes al principio. — Desde una de las esquinas, Derek se encargaba de echar su carga en las camillas, hablando con un deje molesto, hastiado y comprensivo para con el rubio.

— Al menos díganme quien es el "afortunado" ganador. ¿Acaso la tal Liana resultó ser algo más que una buena amante del idiota? — Revisando que los hombres no tuviesen ninguna herida de gran gravedad, siguió vendando los cuerpos.

— Le agradeceríamos que no mencionase a esa sucia fulana aquí, esa es la causante de todos nuestros dolores de culo. — Audric tenía paciencia, pero para él el nombre de esa furcia era tabú. Dios ella tenía toda la bendita culpa —bueno casi toda— de todos los infiernos que se los estaban tragando a él y a los otros.

— Ya lo ves Colonello, siempre te dije que esa zorrita tan fina solo servía para meterse en los pantalones de un hombre y sumirlo en la miseria. — Tras decir aquello con su voz cargada de burla, le dio un tirón al hombro de uno de los soldados de Sasha, reacomodándole el hueso, mientras chasqueaba la lengua ignorando el gritó que este daba. — Bebé. — Dijo al ver con una ceja arqueada como el hombre terminaba por desmayarse.

— ¡Señor…re-renunciamos, el Amo ha enloquecido! — Entrando arrastrándose uno de los soldados cayó al piso con sus tropas tras él.

— Tonterías no hay contrato que puedan romper con una renuncia. — Mascullando aquello, Haig se acercó a sus hombres, arrastrándolos a la camilla.

— En verdad debemos solucionar esto, antes de que el cabrón de haya termine de acabar con todos. — Bufando, la mujer del rubio, siguió atendiendo a cuantos llegaban. — Ahora será mejor que hablen y nos digan quien es el mentado compañero de Reborn, de lo contrario todo esto jamás tendrá fin. — Quitándose la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba se sentó frente a los ciervos de Reborn, dejando que Colonello se hiciera cargo de los pacientes por algunos minutos.

— Es un humano con el cual —me atrevo a decir— el Amo la ha liado completamente. — El primero en hablar fue Audric, quien se puso en pie observando con fijeza a la mujer.

— Típico del idiota. ¿Bueno y que hizo esta vez? — Mirando a Audric esperó la respuesta.

— Oh nada, solo lo defraudó dudando de él y creyendo todo lo que la sucia perra de Liana dijo, causando que la humillación al joven fuese monumental. — Entrecerrando la mirada al recordar aquello, se preguntó qué tan mal se vería que fuese a golpear a su Maestro. Solo un puñetazo no haría mucho, ¿cierto?

— Espectacular, bueno y de Liana no me sorprende pero nada, la situación ahora es como hacer que el idiota recupere a ese humano. — Acariciándose el fino mentón, se quedó pensando.

— Ah no, definitivamente nosotros no nos involucraremos, no pienso aguantar el cabreo de ese bestia un minuto más. Dejemos que ellos se entiendan solos. — Levantando la voz, Colonello fijo a Lal con arrogancia, negándose a ceder en aquel tema.

— Me parece una gran idea, de paso dejamos que Reborn siga jodiendo los negocios por su falta de tacto. Seguramente perder otro embarque y más miembros resultará muy productivo para los clubs. — Arqueando una ceja, sonrió triunfante al ver el siseo que soltaba su compañero.

— ¿Dónde diablos esta ese crío? Lo traeré yo mismo así sea a rastras. — Acomodándose el saco, Colonello fijo su vista en Audric, quien solo pudo contener la risa unos momentos. — ¿Y puedo saber que es tan gracioso? — Indignado el rubio pensó que era tiempo de patear a algunos igual que Reborn.

— Que dudo mucho que trayendo aquí al chico solucione algo. Eso es algo que solo el Amo debe solucionar y averiguar por sí mismo. Si intervenimos de nada serviría, el orgullo del Maestro es quien esta vez debe ceder si quiere volver a recuperar la calma que antes tenía. Él debe admitir que se equivocó. — Diciendo con firmeza, se acomodó la cazadora que llevaba, pidiendo paciencia a todos los dioses existentes, cuando oyó el corto silencio que se prolongó antes de que todos en el cuarto —incluyendo heridos— se riesen.

— ¿Reborn cediendo a su orgullo? No me hagas reír muchacho, antes de que eso ocurra primero se congelará el infierno. — Negando con la cabeza, Colonello siguió riendo acompañado de Sasha, Haig y Derek.

— Saben algo, por esto es por lo que la maldita sociedad no avanza. — Gruñendo fastidiado, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y se fue dando un portazo tras de sí.

— Apoyo al macho, todos ustedes tiene el cerebro poco desarrollado. — Quitándose un mechón rebelde de cabello que caía sobre su rostro, Lal salió detrás de Audric, dando otro portazo en el día. — Hey muchacho, espera. — Deteniendo a mitad de camino a Audric, se apoyó en una pared viendo como el otro detenía su caminata.

— Dígame. — Contestó dándose la vuelta mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo metía en sus labios, ofreciéndole otro a la mujer.

— Gracias. — Acercando la punta del porro hacía el encendedor del vampiro, esperó que esté se encendiera antes de que ella apartase el cigarro y soltase el humo. — Dime quien es ese humano. No pienso entrometerme porque sé que tienes razón, pero creo que hablar con el cabeza dura de tú Señor tal vez ayude un poco. No estoy diciendo que con lo que le diga vaya a ceder a algo que es una parte tan suya como el orgullo, pero quizás aligere un poco las cosas. — Dándole otra calada al cigarro, soltó el humo sin dejar de observa al pelirrojo.

— Escuche le diré, pero antes explíqueme a que va todo esté interés. Incluso a pesar de que sé que los negocios encabezan la lista de todo, me gustaría saber porque quiere solucionar esto. — Arqueando ambas cejas de forma especulativa se dedicó a fumar su propio porro, observando con fijeza a la hembra.

Soltando el humo de forma tranquila se quedó mirando la pared contraria por unos instantes, antes de hablar. — Desde hace siglos que conocemos a Reborn, de entre los siete Maestros Vampiros más fuertes que ha habido él siempre ha encabezado la lista de todos, resaltando por su fuerza, inteligencia y poder. Yo nunca he tenido ningún interés especial en ese animal, pero siempre he pensado y recordado como se sentía cuando no tienes un compañero a tú lado. Antes de casarme y emparejarme con Colonello, yo estaba… vacía y muerta, no tenía mucho que me importase realmente, pero cuando me uní a idiota de allí dentro — Dijo con una media sonrisa. — la vida adquirió un nuevo sentido para mí y para él también. No estoy diciéndote con esto que me importe Reborn pero… pensar que él es más antiguo que casi cualquier vampiro y que todo esté tiempo ha pisado la tierra tan solo, bueno no me hace sentir a gusto. — Removiéndose algo incomoda se terminó por recostar contra la pared. — Una persona sin su compañero de vida no es nada, solo un cuerpo sin alma o corazón, pero cuando tienes a alguien a tú lado la vida cobra un nuevo sentido y deja de ser solo un andar lento y cansado. Así que si puedo arreglar lo que el idiota de tú jefe ocasionó y le puedo devolver algo de paz a él y a nosotros también, sentiré que hice algo malditamente bien y correcto. — Soltando el aire de forma pesada, observó el humo del cigarro, antes de centrar su mirada en el sonriente Audric. — Que te quede claro que si alguna vez le comentas a alguien lo que dije, uno, lo negaré todo y dos, te capare. ¿Comprendes? — Con una sonrisa maliciosa la mujer soltó el humo de forma tranquila.

— Recibido completamente. — Soltando una carcajada, comenzó a andar al lado de Lal de caminó a la oficina de su Señor, contándole todo lo sucedido desde un principio.

A casi solo dos habitaciones de donde el caos se desataba mostrándose en los cuerpos que salían volando o se arrastraban por el piso, Lal suspiró preparándose mentalmente para la batalla mental que tendría con ese pedazo de chulo. — Bueno en verdad el idiota sabe liar las cosas muy bien. De acuerdo veré que le puedo decir al cabeza dura, mientras tanto creo que sería bueno que te llevases a los pobres desgraciados que ya pagaron su frustración. — Haciendo una mueca aburrida y hastiada al ver los cuerpos que se amontonaban en el piso, Lal se dio la vuelta y avanzó hasta la habitación, llegando frente a la puerta para abrirla de un tirón.

La cosa se pondría buena, no cabía duda.

En una habitación completamente a oscuras, con las ventanas cerradas y todo dispersado por el lugar, un pequeño joven se encontraba hecho un ovillo en el centro de la gran cama de dosel que se encontraba igual de desescombrada que todo el mobiliario. Un golpe en la puerta le anunció que ya era hora de ir al colegio, pero maldita sea si tenía ganas de pararse. — ¡Fuera! — Gritando con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas, el joven enterró su rostro en las almohadas, intentando mantener su mente alejada del recuerdo de quien tanto había amado. Ese maldito bastardo al quien deseaba odiar.

— ¿Lambo? — La voz suave y tranquila de Tsuna resonó en la habitación, mientras ingresaba al cuarto.

— Vete Tsuna no quiero ir al colegio. — Poniéndose otra almohada sobre el rostro, se recostó nuevamente ignorando al recién llegado.

Suspirando, el peli-castaño observó el tiradero que había, sabiendo que el equipo de limpieza debería venir y hacer varias modificaciones al cuarto, antes de que el cuarto comenzara a caerse por sí solo. — Lambo si no quieres ir al colegio hoy, lo cual no apruebo para nada, está bien, pero al menos sal del cuarto para comer con los demás o dar una vuelta. — Acercándose a la cama se sentó entre el embrollo de mantas que había, suspirando al ver como el chico se alejaba y se escondía dentro de las sabanas.

— No quiero, aquí estoy bien. — Murmurando aquello con la voz algo rota por su continuo llanto, sorbió por la nariz y se volvió a abrazar a su almohada y a las mantas, sintiendo la cama tan fría como nada. Maldito fuese aquel vampiro.

— Lambo no está bien que te quedes aquí todo el día y ni siquiera a la esquina quieras salir. Sé que la estás pasando mal pero encerrándote en tú habitación no solucionaras nada, y el hecho de que hayan pasado seis meses no pone la situación en mejor término. — Pidiendo paciencia, se preguntó cómo podría ayudar a su joven guardián.

— No sabes nada y no tengo ganas de aguantar ningún sermón. Y estar aquí encerrado me está funcionando de maravilla. — Haciendo acopio de toda la terquedad que poseía, se propuso ignorar por completo al mayor.

— Lambo ya basta, si no te arreglas y sales esta noche con I-Pin aunque sea a tomar un bendito café, juro por Dios que haré que te saquen arrastras entre todos. — Recurriendo a todo su poder como jefe, rezó porque la amenaza surtiese efecto, de lo contrario, francamente no sabría a que más recurrir.

Estaba preparado para replicar de forma molesta y mordaz, pero sabía que Tsuna tenía razón, además por el rumbo que iban las cosas, no creía que el peli-castaño fuese en broma con lo de su amenaza. — Bien, saldré esta noche con I-Pin, pero ahora quiero dormir, así que vete, vete. — Sollozando lo último, se abrazó a las mantas y se quedó esperando hasta que con un suspiro resignado, Tsuna se puso en pie y salió de la habitación dándola la privacidad que quería. Una vez que el mayor se fue, el oji-verde siguió llorando, observando la pared de enfrente con fijeza, recordando y maldiciendo que su mente trajese de vuelta el rostro de Reborn, cada palmo y gesto que poseía, aquellos gestos que en mala hora fue a ver. — Mil veces bastardo. — Sollozando siguió sacando su dolor por haber perdido al hombre que no solo su piel, sino también su corazón anhelaba.

Y maldición si no deseaba borrarlo de su mente.

Paseándose de un lado a otro en la sala de enfermería, Audric se tomó su cuarta copa de Whiskey, yendo y viniendo con los nervios picándole sin compasión alguna.

— Diablos, querrías dejar de ir y venir de un lado a otro, maldita sea vas a terminar por desgastar el piso. — Reclinado contra uno de los asientos, Derek le dio un sorbo a su bebida, viendo con poca paciencia la molesta caminata que daba el compañero de Sasha.

— Mantén malditamente cerrada la boca si no quieres que te vuelva a dar en la puñetera cara. — Apuntalándolo con su dedo, siguió yendo y viniendo aún a sabiendas de que aquello probablemente había hecho enloquecer por completo a todos los ahí presentes.

— Audric, el idiota de Derek tiene razón, yendo y viniendo no ganarás nada, solo ponerte y ponernos más nerviosos a todos. — Soltando el aire con la paciencia tirando por acabársele, estiró un brazo y haló la mano de su compañero, haciendo que éste se sentara en sus piernas, aprovechando para apresarlo con sus brazos y dejarlo quieto junto a él.

Ignorando el coreado "gracias" que musitaron todos los presentes, soltó un bufido antes de quedarse quieto en brazos de Sasha, dejando que el otro olisqueara su cuello.

— Enserio ¿enfrente de todos nosotros? — Mirando con suplica y enojo al par de amantes, le advirtió con la mirada a Haig que guardase sus manos hasta que estuviesen solo. El espectáculo no le iba a él.

De la nada en la entrada una puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que todos pegasen un bote al ver a la compañera de Colonello entrar maldiciendo entre dientes con el rostro y las manos contraídas por el enojo. — ¡Ese maldito y terco bastardo, hablar con un muro de granito hubiese sido más sencillo! — Conteniendo la rabieta que quería hacer, respiró profundo al sentir los brazos de su compañero rodearle la cintura.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que la mando al diablo y estamos todos jodidos? — Haciendo una mueca, Haig ignoró las protestas de Derek y lo atrajo contra su pecho.

Conteniendo la pequeña sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios al oír los suaves siseos y maldiciones consternadas que soltaban todos los machos de la habitación —incluido su compañero— la hembra se preguntó si no sería bueno alargar la agonía de los "pequeños". Bueno mejor les soltaba la bomba de una vez, o dejaba que el idiota se las diese personalmente. Haciéndose a un lado rápidamente mientras jalaba a su compañero para que la puerta no se estampase en ellos cuando esta fue abierta de un golpe por cierto pelinegro. — Y yo que pensaba que tardarías más, bien ciertamente tú cabeza comienza a funcionar apropiadamente. — Ignorando la mirada entrecerrada y cargada de enojo que le lanzaba Reborn, Lal bufó y se recargó contra Colonello.

— Audric, encárgate de reservarme un vuelo en primera clase de camino a Japon. No, dile a nuestro piloto que ahora mismo saldremos, y será mejor que tenga el avión listo. — Dándose la vuelta se acomodó el sombrero y salió, ignorando por completo los gemidos agradecidos que soltaban todos. Pero sobre todo, ignorando la molesta risa de esa desquiciada mujer. En verdad convivir con tantos inútiles lo volvería loco, pero esa noche tenía asuntos que resolver.

Asuntos con un crío al que zurraría sin compasión cuando diese con él.

Caminando al lado de I-Pin en total silencio, Lambo suspiró escuchando a medias lo que su amiga le decía, mientras levantaba la vista al cielo percatándose de que aquella noche había luna llena. Observando la imponente silueta que brillaba en el firmamento.

— Lambo enserio, ¿estás siquiera escuchándome? — Preguntó con impaciencia, observando de repente que las calles por donde estaban caminando ella y el joven estaban demasiado oscuras. — Oye mejor regresemos a casa, éste lugar no me agrada. — Abrazando el suéter que cubría sus hombros soplando una bocanada de aire helado.

— Lo siento por actuar así, pero regresemos. — Sonriendo algo nervioso observó un par de hombres encapuchados que se acercaban a ellos. — Camina. — Susurrando aquello al oído de la chica, la empujó de sus hombros, acelerando el paso. Sin embargo no había avanzado más de unos pasos cuando del callejón frente a ellos salió un gran hombre, bloqueándoles el paso. — ¿Qué demo…? — Sin poder terminar de hablar sintió las manos del hombre apresar su cuerpo y cubrirle la boca, comenzando a arrastrarlo hacía el sucio callejón del que había salido. Luchando contra el agarre observó como los otros hombres rodeaban a I-Pin, mientras la joven pataleaba y chillaba, momentos antes de que uno de ellos le clavase una jeringa en el cuello. — ¡I-Pin! — Chillando el nombre de su amiga, después de liberarse de la mano que cubría su boca, mordiendo la palma de ésta, intentó zafarse en vano.

— ¡Suéltenme! — Chillando, I-Pin sintió que su cuerpo se rendía ante la sustancia que recorría su sistema inmovilizándola, dejándola a merced de sus captores. Cayendo al piso jadeó observando a donde aquel monstruo se llevaba a Lambo, maldiciendo lo que ocurría y deseando que cualquier cosa detuviese lo que estaba por venir.

— Estate quieto lindo, esto es un mensaje del Amo. — Riendo el corpulento hombre arrinconó contra la pared al chico, dejando e libertad un par de colmillos que apenas ahora mostraba. — Solo sigo órdenes. — Con una sucia y perversa sonrisa, el hombre ladeó el cuello del chico ignorando sus luchas por liberarse, prosiguiendo a acercar su boca mojada en saliva contra el cuello del niño, encajando sin misericordia alguna sus dientes.

Gimiendo dolido, Lambo se dio cuenta que esta mordida no era placentera, maldición dolía como los mil demonios. Pataleando mientras intentaba golpear a su agresor, jadeó sintiendo como su vista se nublaba, Dios estaba perdiendo la fuerza en su cuerpo y todo a su alrededor se empezaba a desvanecer. Sollozando supo que esté era su fin, lo único que deseo antes de que la inconsciencia se lo tragase es que I-Pin pudiese salir bien librada.

Eso y poder ver el rostro de Reborn.

La ira quemaba como fuego dentro de él, era una furia que jamás había sentido y que ahora nublaba su vista oscureciéndola con el más frío negro, ensombreciendo su realidad y convirtiéndola en un páramo que necesitaba ser bañado en sangre, cubierto por la sangre de su enemigo, de aquel que tocaba lo que por derecho era suyo. Sonriendo de una manera cruel, diabólica y poseída por el aquel instinto que le exigía derramar aquella inmunda sangre, se quedó quieto enfrente del callejón, estirando su mano mientras su pistola apuntaba al blanco antes de disparar dos balas que dieron de manera impecable a quien deseaba liquidar. — Haré que supliques de rodillas como el inservible gusano que eres. — Con la misma fría sonrisa, Reborn disparó en la espalda del otro vampiro, haciendo que éste pegase un chillido yaciendo de rodillas después de que hubiese destrozado sus piernas con los dos primeros tiros que lanzó.

Volteando su vista, el vampiro observó al recién llegado con la mirada ensombrecida por el miedo, sabiendo que aquel Maestro no tendría compasión alguna con él. — ¡No, por favor no! — Arrastrándose como una cucaracha, suplicó frente al vampiro, rogando un perdón que presentía no le sería dado.

— Vamos basura, canta para quien trabajas. — Apuntando nuevamente, disparó hacía la entrepierna del hombre, sintiendo que su alma rugía de placer al oír el grito de dolor que el otro soltaba. — Habla, o haré tan larga tu agonía que tus gritos quedaron grabados en estas paredes aún después de tú muerte. — Con la mirada en ennegrecida y los sentidos tan alertas como nunca, guió su vista de manera rápida a donde el chico humano yacía tirado en el piso, desangrándose lentamente. No habría perdón, no habría más que dolor, y con aquel oscuro pensamiento resonando en su mente, Reborn vació el cartucho de su arma en el cuerpo del tipo, dejándolo tirado desangrándose, muriendo lentamente. Pero debía alargar la agonía, por lo cual acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente, levantó de la chaqueta al hombro, fijando su vista en él. — Lo último que sentirás es como bebo tú vida. — La maniaca sonrisa se agrandó, mientras tomaba con una sola mano el cuello del hombre, poniéndose en pie arrastrando a su presa con él. Antes de que algo más pudiese ocurrir, en un movimiento veloz desplegó sus colmillos, encajándolos en el cuello de quien deseaba matar, bebiendo la sangre hasta dejarlo a unos pocos minutos de morir. Así, lanzó el cuerpo desmadejado del hombre, gruñendo su poderío a los cielos mientras la tormenta comenzaba a caer, iluminando los cielos con los relámpagos que mostraron con su luz la imagen bestial que el vampiro representaba; su boca manchada y de la cual escurría la sangre de su oponente; sus ojos oscurecidos por la simple y pura maldad de un cazador acabando a su presa; y su pie, apoyado sobre despedazado cráneo de quien acababa de asesinar.

Avanzando hacia donde su amo era iluminado por los truenos, mientras la lluvia caía, Audric observó la espeluznante escena que representaba su Señor pisando a el cadáver de quien había desatado su furia. Haciendo una mueca ante lo que sus ojos observaron, soltó un suspiro acercándose de forma cautelosa a donde estaba Reborn. — Amo ¿qué quiere que haga…? — Viendo por vez primera el cuerpo del niño humano tirado entre los basureros con la sangre cayendo de su cuello, Audric seseó gritando por sobre los ruidos de la tormenta. — ¡Sasha, Haig vengan, deprisa! — Corriendo para intentar auxiliar al joven, Audric no pudo avanzar mucho ante de que las fuertes manos de Reborn se enredasen en su cuello y lo izaran en el aire.

— No te atrevas a tocarlo ¿me oyes? — Lanzando por loa aires al pelirrojo, con un siseo amenazador, avanzó hasta llegar donde Lambo estaba tirado, levantándolo de los hombros y recostándolo contra su pecho. Examinándolo pudo notar que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, podía sentir como los latidos del corazón del niño se ralentizaban poco a poco. No, él no lo perdería. Poniéndose en pie levantó en brazos al chico, recargándolo contra su pecho mientras andaba hacía la salida del callejón no tomando importancia a las miradas recelosas de sus ciervos.

Poniéndose en pie con ayuda de Sasha, Audric observó con pesar la situación del muchacho humano.

— Lambo… ¿qué le…ocurrió? — Sollozando I-Pin se puso en pie de forma tambaleante, estabilizándose con ayuda de Haig y Derek. — ¿A dónde lo llevas? — Con aprensión y miedo se intentó acercar a donde Reborn llevaba en brazos a su amigo, siendo detenida en seco por las manos de ambos hombres que negaron con la cabeza al ver sus intenciones. — ¿¡Qué haces, déjalo?! — Gritando con pavor se preparaba para atacar al vampiro, pero una de las manos del pelirrojo que aquel hombre había lanzado, se apoyó en su hombro.

— Si no dejas que se lo lleve el chico morirá. Necesita la ayuda de nuestro Señor para vivir y si intentas impedirlo él te asesinara. — Pronunció tajante por sobre el estruendo de la lluvia, achicando su mirada sobre la joven china.

Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, I-Pin volteó su rostro para ver el momento en que aquel pelinegro se lanzaba a los aires desvaneciéndose en unos instantes. — ¡Espera, Lambo! — Gritando el nombre de su amigo, se estremeció al sentir la lluvia caer empapándola. — ¿¡Qué es lo que le va a hacer?! ¡Respondan! — Apretando en un puño la camisa de Audric y Derek trabó su vista en ellos.

— No nos está permitido decirte, pero es mejor que regreses a tú hogar, no debes estar aquí. — Tendiéndole un móvil, Audric se sacó la chaqueta poniéndosela en los hombros a la chica. — Toma, llama a alguien que venga a recogerte y vete a casa. — Dándose la vuelta le dejó el teléfono a la joven, comenzando a desvanecerse igual que los otros tres ciervos.

— ¡Aguarda, dime si él estará bien! — Sollozando, I-Pin corrió unos cuantos metros al lugar donde aquel hombre se estaba desvaneciendo.

— Reza porque así sea, ya que si él muere… nuestro Amo morirá con el chico. — Terminando de pronunciar aquellas desgarradoras y preocupantes palabras, el vampiro terminó de desaparecer frente a los ojos de I-Pin.

Las lágrimas corrían de las mejillas de la chica, mientras esta marcaba un número yendo a refugiarse bajo uno de los tejados de las casas. Esperando que diese línea, suplicó con fuerza que su amigo estuviese bien, que no le ocurriera nada malo.

Que aquel vampiro lograse salvarlo.

Una vez entrando en la habitación —de la mansión que había comprado a las afueras de la ciudad de Namimori— Reborn recostó al joven en su cama, sintiendo una agonía jamás experimentada recorrerlo. Ese miedo que nunca había experimentado y que ahora recorría su sistema. Llevándose las manos a su corbata, la desató de un tirón, abriendo su camisa con la misma rapidez y precisión con que había zafado el nudo de la corbata, dejando descubierto su fuerte y mojado toroso.

— Amo ¿qué quiere que hagamos? — Preguntando desde la entrada del cuarto, Sasha esperaba con los otros las órdenes de su Señor.

— Ten listas las bolsas de sangre y las toallas. — Dándose prisa sacó una cuerda de su cajón, colocándola sobre la cama al lado del pálido chico. No importaba como, esto debía funcionar, Lambo no sería su ciervo y de tratarse de cualquier otro Maestro vampiro, sería imposible realizar el ritual de transformación una vez que ya hubiese convertido a los cuatro humanos elegidos. Pero con Reborn no, él era uno de los primeros y más antiguos, él podría hacerlo.

— Como órdenes mi Señor. — Inclinándose, Sasha se dio la vuelta saliendo con los demás para poder concederle a su Amo la privacidad que sabía quería para llevar a cabo el cambio.

Acercándose a la cama observó a través de uno de los vitrales la furiosa tormenta que caía aquella noche, centrando su vista en la brillante luna que iluminaba desde hace siglos el camino y nacimiento de cada caminante nocturno. Entrecerrando la mirada dejó en libertad sus colmillos, subiendo a la gran cama para quedar al lado del niño humano. — Ahora escúchame bien, tú no te puedes morir, te prohíbo el siquiera pensar que podrás deshacerte tan fácilmente de las responsabilidades que tienes conmigo. Tú vas a vivir, serás un inmortal, un caminante nocturno que me pertenecerá. — Con la voz ronca susurró aquello contra el oído del chico, aspirando el dulce aroma que poseía, embriagándose de su esencia. Sin embargo podía sentir cuan frío estaba, el poco color que había en su piel, la forma en que su sangre dejaba de bombear a su corazón. No había tiempo que perder. Levantando el pequeño cuerpo del joven, lo apoyó contra su pecho, desgarrando con sus manos la camisa del muchacho, para dejar expuesta la lechosa piel del torso y el cuello que iba a morder. — Tú vivirás, vivirás para mí. — Ladeando el rostro de Lambo, inclinó su cuerpo hacía abajo, encajando de forma lenta sus dientes en la vena que latía de forma horrorosamente lenta en la yugular del chico. Cerrando sus ojos unos instantes bebió otro poco antes de detenerse y separar su boca del cuello del niño, descendiendo hasta llevar la boca al suave pecho, dejando que sus colmillos volviesen a clavarse, pero esta vez sobre el mismo corazón del joven; perforando la piel, traspasando el músculo y logrando llegar al lugar donde el débil corazón del chico bombeaba de forma casi inexistente la vida que pronto él mismo arrebataría para hacerla eterna.

Tan solo unos cuantos sorbos bastaron para que el mayor sintiese como los latidos de Lambo se detenían poco a poco y antes de que eso sucediese, el pelinegro abrió sus ahora rojos ojos alejándose lentamente del torso ajeno, lamiendo las gotas de sangre que escurrieron por su barbilla. — Ahora te cederé parte de mí. Mi sangre correrá por tus venas y será la mayor marca de posesión y pertenencia que alguna vez pude hacerte. — Murmuró nuevamente, estirando su mano para tomar la daga que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama, para poder llevarla de forma lenta hacía su propio cuello, haciendo un profundo corte que comenzó a sangrar tal cual esperaba.

Derramando su propia y vital esencia.

Levantando nuevamente el cuerpo del oji-verde, acercó la boca de esté hacía su cuello, sosteniendo su cabeza contra su cuello mientras apresaba de forma suave los cabellos del menor. — Vamos, huele la vida, huele el renacer que te obsequió. Despierta y bebe para sellar el intercambio. Hazlo Lambo. — Exigió, sintiendo por unos minutos cierta desesperación al ver que nada pasaba, momentos antes de que una oscura sonrisa se pintara en su boca cuando pudo percibir los labios del niño cerrándose en la herida auto-infringida, comenzando a beber de su sangre para que el cambio comenzara. Gruñendo, sostuvo contra su cuerpo al joven, sintiendo al calor apoderarse de él mientras la brillante luna iluminaba aquel cuarto donde ese íntimo intercambio se daba voluntariamente, permitiendo que su sangre fuese el elixir de la vida que salvaría al humano, devolviéndolo a la vida. Después de unos instantes alejó al chico de su cuello, recostándolo contra la cama a pesar de las débiles luchas que comenzaba a realizar, las cuales evitaría se saliesen de control una vez que atara al muchacho a la cama con las cuerdas que ya había preparado. — Suficiente, es momento de dejar que la luna vea tú nuevo nacimiento. — La sonrisa que se marcaba en sus labios se extendió al momento que aseguró las cuerdas a los postes de la cama y en las manos del chico. Sabía que quizás cuando despertara por completo estaría hambriento, por eso decidió salir en busca de sus ciervos, ignorando la mancha de sangre que empapaba y escurría por su pecho. Así, una vez que abrió la puerta encontró a sus hombres sentados en el piso esperando pacientemente. — ¿Tienes lista la sangre que te pedí? — Se dirigió a los machos.

— Si mi Lord. — Contestó Sasha, tendiéndole las bolsas de sangre con una inclinación de cabeza.

— Bien, ahora quiero que todos se vayan. Pueden estar pululando por toda la casa si les place, pero quiero esté pasillo despejado, ¿comprenden? — Preguntó con voz tranquila, guardándose la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios al momento que alcanzó a escuchar los golpes del cabezal de la cama. Fuertes golpes diría él.

— Como ordenes maestro. — Volviendo a agachar su cabeza mostrándole respeto al mayor, Sasha les hizo una señal a todos para que comenzaran a irse, dejando que el lugar quedase a completa disposición de Reborn.

— Bien. — Tras murmurar aquello, se dio la vuelta regresando a la habitación, entrando en esta una vez que abrió la puerta de entrada. — Al parecer te hizo más afecto del que pensé. — Sonriendo de forma socarrona, el mayor observó cómo Lambo tiraba de sus cuerdas de forma brutal, comenzando a arrancar de los postes de cama varios trozos de madera. — Tranquilo, si no te calmas no podrás alimentarte. — Hablándole con la paciencia que se le tiene a un pequeño, el vampiro se acercó a la cama, mostrándole al niño las bolsas de sangre, no pudiendo evitar la ronca risa que soltó al ver los encantadores gruñidos que soltaba el muchacho mientras tiraba de sus cuerdas intentando alcanzar la sangre. Sentándose al lado del inquieto joven, ignoró sus protestas y lo tomó del mentón, fijando su vista en los ojos completamente teñidos de rojo escarlata que tenía Lambo, al tiempo que abría sus labios —evitando que intentase morderlo— para ver como los colmillos de éste comenzaban a crecer, exigiendo poder clavarse en la piel de un donante. — Lamentablemente tus amigos y tú tendrán que esperar a que consigamos a un humano para que te alimente, por lo que tendrán que conformarse con esto. — Enseñándole la bolsa de sangre, sonrió al notar la mueca inconforme que hacía Lambo. — Será temporal, ahora sé un buen chico y bebe de esto, que después tú cuerpo comenzará a exigirte otra cosa aparte de la sangre. — Recalcando sus palabras, subió su mano por los muslos del chico, colocando la palma sobre la dura protuberancia que se marcaba contra los pantalones contrarios. — Mmm…eso también fue rápido. — Relamiéndose ante la perspectiva de poder tomar al chico le acercó la bolsa de sangre para que bebiese de una maldita vez y después pudiesen follar.

Lambo sabía que había cambiado, él mismo había escogido voluntariamente vivir porque no quería dejar a Reborn, pero maldita sea si no tenía una necesidad demasiado violenta de que el vampiro lo tomase. En su boca sus colmillos volvieron a crecer, pero esta vez deseosos de poder encajarse en la piel del pelinegro. De alguna forma supo que debía estar enfadado con el mayor, pero después de que éste lo hubiese salvado, y dándose cuenta que sus prioridades no se centraban precisamente en eso —sino en la bendita erección que suplicaba ser liberada de su cautiverio— supo que ya después podría aclarar cualquier cosa; necesitaba la sangre, la charla y la follada, pero no precisamente en ese orden. — Dámelo… — Ronroneando —buen Dios él había ronroneado como un gato— se removió contra sus amarres, cerrando sus ojos mientras empujaba su cuerpo hacía arriba, siguiendo un instinto que comenzaba a despertar en él.

— Sigues siendo igual de impaciente que antes. Ya te dije que no, no hasta que te alimentes. — Agitando la bolsa de sangre frente el rostro del muchacho, se dijo así mismo que si no bebía la sangre él mismo se la metería por la garganta para poderlo tomar.

Frunciendo el ceño hacía el pelinegro, gimió y abrió su boca esperando poder beber la sangre para que Reborn pudiese tomarlo lo antes posible.

— Al parecer tienes las prioridades mal ordenadas, pero no es como si me importase. — Arqueando una ceja, llevó la bolsa a la boca del joven, inclinándola para que el caliente y rojo líquido cayese a los labios ansiosos del menor. —Vamos, bebe. — Entrecerrando la mirada suspiró al ver el reguero que hacía el oji-verde una vez que la primera gota de sangre escurría por su garganta. — Tu falta de modales a la hora de comer es algo que deberemos mejorar, y algo que claro tendré que castigarte. Acabas de ensuciar la cama. — Observando al chico, acercó la otra bolsa de sangre al notar que la primera era terminada, sabiendo que el joven querría beber aún más. La forma en que gruñía y volvía a pelear contra sus amarres era una clara señal.

— Más… — Jadeando y resollando, el chico tiró de las cuerdas que lo mantenía contenido contra la cama, mientras su hambre gritaba por ser calmada. Dios ahora entendía lo que el mayor sentía al beber la sangre de los humanos, la sensación era electrizante, un afrodisiaco a los sentidos que fácilmente lo había hechizado.

— Ten. — Inclinando nuevamente la bolsa recién abierta, siguió mirando como el chico bebía y se perdía ante el apetito primario que poseía a su especie, aquella hambre que los recién nacidos sufrían con mayor fuerza que los antiguos o los que ya tenían tiempo de haberse convertido. Él nunca había experimentado aquella ansía febril porque al ser un nacido sabía controlarse, pero eso no se aplicaba a los humanos. Ellos necesitaban alimentarse más seguido o podían perder el control. He ahí la razón de las cuerdas. — Solo beberás otra bolsa ¿comprendes? Con el tiempo aprenderás a controlar tú hambre, pero ya trabajaremos con eso después. — Suspirando al oír los gruñidos insatisfechos que soltaba el niño al saber que la bolsa que ahora estaba abriendo para él sería la última que bebería en ese momento, Reborn supo que era mejor comenzar a entretener al muchacho, de lo contrario su anhelo por beber más lo volvería agresivo, y no era precisamente el hecho de que temiese a la actitud del menor. Más bien era que no quería tratar con los caprichos del crío aquella noche, su cuerpo estaba más interesado en otras cosas, y sabía que el de Lambo no tardaría en recordar lo que en un principio —desde que abrió los ojos a su nueva vida— había deseado; sexo salvaje, rápido y brutal. Una exigencia primitiva que los más jóvenes también experimentaban en los primeros dos años después de haberse trasformado, algo que a Reborn no le incomodaría complacer del niño y que ciertamente a él lo llenaría de satisfacción.

Una vez que terminó la bolsa, Lambo gruñó molesto, enseñándole los colmillos al pelinegro a modo de exigirle que le diese más sangre, aquel líquido mejor que la ambrosía de los dioses. — Quiero más. — Jalando las cuerdas, volvió a gruñir al ver que el mayor negaba con la cabeza, tirando en el cesto de basura las bolsas vacías. Maldito fuese, no podía negarle el alimentarse, no podía.

Observando como parecía que el chico estaba descontrolándose, supo que debía enseñarle su lado alfa al animal que habitaba dentro del menor ahora, demostrarle quien estaba sobre quién. Liberando sus propios colmillos, estiró su mano y apresó en un puño los cabellos del chico, acercando su rostro al del otro. — He dicho que no. — Gruñendo de forma suave y baja justo en frente de la cara del niño, se encargó de amedrentar al animal que yacía agazapado dentro del menor. Aquel pequeño instinto que había nacido de Lambo al momento que abrió los ojos como vampiro.

Lo sentía retroceder, su deseo de revelarse y pelear contra quien le negaba aquel preciado alimento estaba desvaneciéndose lentamente como si la fuerza y poder de Reborn hubiese hecho inclinarse al instinto que borboteaba dentro de él. Conteniendo los gruñidos de protesta que sentía dentro de su pecho, el chico agachó la cabeza viendo con la mirada entrecerrada al mayor estudiándolo como el otro lo había estudiado siempre.

— Cundo yo digo algo tú obedeces, esa es la regla y mejor será que le enseñes a tú rebeldía, a aquel animal que habita dentro de ti, que debe seguirla. — Juntando aún más ambos rostros, el pelinegro siguió apretando en un puño los cabellos del menor, mientras poco a poco sentía como el muchacho se calmaba hasta quedarse únicamente estudiándolo. Era normal, cualquier vampiro recién nacido necesitaba ver su entorno y a quienes lo rodeaban para asegurarse de que no había peligro que los pudiese dañar. No obstante, Reborn no pudo evitar notar con algo de gracia que el muchacho estaba más alerta que la mayoría, y no podía culparlo, cuando un humano era transformado cerca de su muerte, el recelo con que despertaba era mayor. Entrecerrando la mirada recordó que casi había perdido al chico ante la mordida de aquel otro vampiro, sabía que tendría que investigar quien lo había mandado pero por ahora su instinto posesivo le exigía revisar el cuello de Lambo. — Quieto — Pronunció tranquilamente una vez que se hizo con el terco mentón del niño y lo volteó a un lado para observar la herida que antes había estado ahí, observando para fortuna suya y de su calma, como las marcas que le había dejado el hijo de puta ya casi se habían desvanecido. — Bien — Soltando finalmente el rostro del niño, se quedó observando como éste se arrinconaba contra el cabezal de la cama observándolo con el mismo recelo, ya que a pesar de que lo conocía, su deseo de ser precavido le exigía mantener la distancia. Bueno él debía solucionar aquello rápidamente, sabía que el menor estaba en celo en ese momento y no planeaba renunciar al gusto de calmar las ansias sexuales del otro por su molesta precaución. — Ven aquí. Ahora. — Haciéndole una seña con su dedo, en el fondo espero que el oji-verde luchara, porque sabía que eso haría solo más interesante la situación.

Mirando con alerta a Reborn —no tomando en cuenta que ya lo conocía— le gruñó de forma suave, apegándose aún más al cabezal de la cama. Podía hablar pero era como un animal recién nacido que estaba estudiando lo que le rodeaba, acostumbrándose a todos esos nuevos sentidos que habían despertado en él y que lo mantenían constantemente alerta de todo. Incluso del jodidamente caliente y sexy vampiro que había frente a él.

— Dije que vengas, y cuando yo digo algo tú debes obedecer, ya te lo dije. — Estirando su mano de forma veloz tomó el tobillo del chico jalándolo para atraer el tenso cuerpo hacía él. — Comprende que debes hacer lo que yo diga. — Pronunció con calma, observando las ataduras que amarraban las manos del chico, las cuales comenzaban a romperse ante la brusquedad con que el muchacho actuaba. — Te quitaré las cuerdas solo si prometes mantenerte quieto y acatar todo lo que te diga, sino lo haces tendré que recurrir a algo más resistente que un simple amarre. — Poniéndose en pie se guardó la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios al mirar como Lambo se removía incomodo intentando aplacar la dura erección que empujaba sus pantalones. Bueno ya atendería aquello, solo necesitaba soltar al niño. Acercándose a los postes de la cama, estiró sus manos comenzando a desamarrar las cuerdas que mantenían sujeto al crío, rodando los ojos al ver cómo una vez libre el muchacho se acercaba al borde de la cama dispuesto a bajar y alejarse. — He aquí otro consejo, no me gusta que me mientan. — Tirando las cuerdas en un movimiento se acercó a donde el niño estaba, deteniendo la veloz mano que se alzaba intentando golpearlo. — No te comportes como un cachorro necio. — Deteniendo ambas manos, arrastró al niño de vuelta a la cama, ignorando los gruñidos, siseas y luchas que éste hacía en un intento por soltarse. — En verdad que eres terco. — Recostándolo se colocó sobre él, levantando sus manos para colocarlas completamente quietas sobre su cabeza y detenerlas con un simple agarre que no le hacía realizar mayor esfuerzo. — Ahora sabes bien que tú hambre no es lo único que despertó en ti. — Sosteniendo ambas manos con una sola, bajó su otra palma por el vientre de Lambo, ignorando la sangra que aun escurría por su barbilla y manchaba su torso. A medio camino entre la cinturilla de los pantalones y la entrepierna ajena, detuvo su andar y colocó su mano sobre la caliente erección que se marcaba sobre los desgastados pantalones del niño. — Esta parte tuya me necesita, y a menos que me pidas de forma amable que te atienda, supongo que pasarás los próximos cuatro meses de tu celo inicial muriendo porque te pueda follar sin recibir mi ayuda. — De forma maliciosa metió su mano dentro de la ropa tomando el caliente miembro, frotándolo suavemente. — Dime, ¿serás un buen chico y dejaremos que mi cuerpo apague el fuego del tuyo, o tendré que castigarte? — Comenzó a sacar la mano, liberando la erección de forma lenta, endemoniadamente lenta.

Gimoteando intentó zafarse del agarre del otro para poder evitar que el mayor dejara de tocarlo, ya que en verdad necesitaba calmar ese nuevo apetito que había estado presente en él y que suplicaba ser atendido. — Por favor. — Se sorprendió así mismo al oír lo ronca, inestable y llorosa que estaba su voz, rogando con su tono que el pelinegro calmase el calor que quemaba en él. De repente fue consciente de las palabras que había dicho Reborn, causando que abriese sus ojos y comenzara a lloriquear aún más al pensar en el dolor que sentiría al pasar cuarto largos meses con esa maldita calentura. Bien odiaba obedecer, pero si haciendo aquello lograba que el mayor siguiese tocándolo y ayudara a aplacar el calor que bombeaba todo su cuerpo, haría caso a lo que él dijese. Diablos le haría caso.

— Mejor. — Sintiendo aquella sonrisa volviendo a pintarse en sus labios, se agachó lentamente mientras olisqueaba al otro, sintiéndose fascinado ante el adictivo olor que poseía.

Soltando un pequeño gruñido mezclado con una especie de llanto, logró zafar una de sus manos llevándola a tomar la camisa del otro para atraerlo contra su cuerpo de una bendita vez, ignorando el sonido de la tela desgarrándose. — Más…— Ronroneando como un puñetero gato, el chico comenzó a frotar su entrepierna contra el muslo que se encontraba entre sus piernas. Y Dios se sentía fantástico. Mordiendo su labio enredó sus piernas alrededor del muslo con el que se estaba frotando.

— La impaciencia es un defecto que tardaremos en corregir, pero creo que podría ceder por ahora. — Soltando lentamente la única mano del niño que había tenido sujeta, no se sorprendió al sentir como el cuerpo menudo del crío prácticamente se abalanzaba hacía él. — Esta ropa costó trescientos dólares, pero tengo la impresión de que eso no te importa. — Pintando una sonrisa ladina en sus labios, dejó que el chico terminase de empujarlo contra su cuerpo, mientras la boca contraria cazaba la suya con una voracidad que lo hizo ronronear más que encantado. La parte después de la transformación que venía con el paquete de sexo duro incluido, era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría, y ahora con el niño, mucho menos.

Gimiendo contra aquel beso que había anhelado por tanto tiempo, terminó de sacarle la camisa al pelinegro, quitándosela a manotazo limpio de los hombros. Profundizando el beso dejo que la lengua ajena entrase dentro de su boca recorriendo cada parte que se exponía a él, al tiempo que sus manos atraían el cuerpo del mayor hacía él con tirones duros y rápidos.

— Parece que tendré que atenderte por un buen rato. — No le gustaba que otros tomasen el mando de la situación, pero ser solícito de vez en cuando no lo mataría, y esta vez no estaba muy a disgusto con la situación.

Jadeando, bajó con prisas sus manos para poder llegar a la hebilla del pantalón del mayor, comenzando a desabrocharla, mientras se removía de un lado a otro sobre las mantas, probando de forma necesitada los labios de Reborn. — Haz que se detenga. — En un susurró excitado y suplicante, rasguñó con fuerza la espalda ajena, empujando su cadera hacía arriba para aumentar la frotación que se hacía.

— Niño inquieto, debemos arreglar tú problema. — Ronca y sensual sonó su voz al momento en que sintió las manos del muchacho desgarrar su pantalón para poder meterse dentro y tomar el duro falo que contenía su ropa. — Eso es, sé un buen chico y tócame, caliéntame para que pueda partirte con toda la fuerza que deseas. —Lamiendo el cuello contrario, contuvo la risa que quería soltar al sentir como el joven mordisqueaba su hombre con una gula bestial, solo pudiendo suspirar al sentir como el joven se intentaba dar la vuelta para colocarse sobre él. Bueno solo lo dejaría estar un poco, después recuperaría su pose de mando. — No creas que esto será siempre. — Bufando, jadeó al sentir como el chico comenzaba a frotarse contra su erección, apoyando sus manos contra su torso para darse equilibrio y mantenerse montado sobre su cadera.

Estremeciéndose mordió con fuerza su labio, llevando una de sus manos para apoyarla contra el muslo de Reborn, mientras su otra mano se mantenía fija sobre su pecho, al tiempo que su erección se frotaba contra la contraria. — Se siente duro. — Gimiendo, tragó saliva echando hacía atrás su cabeza con los ojos cerrados y los labios abiertos dejando en libertad sus colmillos que se observaban de forma erótica en aquella posición adquirida.

— Y caliente, ¿no es verdad? — Levantando una de sus manos tomó la cintura del chico para brindarle mejor equilibrio, mientras su sonrisa, aquel gesto oscuro y burlón se agrandaba mientras sus manos descendían para llegar a las nalgas del niño; tomándolas, masajeándolas y moldeándolas a su gusto. — Quieres que entré ¿cierto? Quieres que me clave dentro de ti y empuje mi polla tan profundo que pueda tocar cada parte que posees, rasgándola y marcándola como mía. — Tan sucias como verdaderas, aquellas palabras adquirieron un nuevo contraste, al momento en que comenzó a bajar los pantalones de Lambo, dejando la blanca y suave piel descubierta para él. — Mmm…quiero saber cuan estrecho estás, quiero que mis dedos abran tú entrada, y sé que tú también lo deseas. No podrías negarlo aunque quisieras. — Liberando sus más pecaminosos deseos en aquellas palabras, llevó dos de sus dedos al culo del chico, penetrando la mojada cavidad, sintiendo como sus dedos eran fuertemente ceñidos por las calientes paredes. — Como lo imagine, estás tan cerrado y ardiendo que podrías quemarte en cualquier momento. — Murmurando aquello contra el oído del oji-verde, le dio un tirón al cuerpo ajeno para que quedase recostado contra él, antes de que su boca fuese a beber de los labios de Lambo. Apoderándose de toda la dulce esencia.

Sintiendo un exquisito escalofrío envolverlo al momento en que los dedos de Reborn cavaron dentro de su interior, soltó un fuerte gemido y dejó que el mayor le diese la vuelta para volver a colocarse sobre él. Durante aquel proceso soltó un suave lloriqueo en protesta, antes de las manos contrarias viajaran hasta llegar a sus piernas, arrancándole el pantalón para dejarlo completamente descubierto para él.

— Date la vuelta. — Ordenó, terminando de desabrochar su pantalón mientras el joven se daba la vuelta gimoteando hasta quedar boca abajo. — Ahora dime ¿quieres esto dentro de ti? ¿Quieres que mi falo se adentre en ti? Contesta o no podrá ayudarte. — Resoplando para aplacar el ronco gemido que quería escapar de sus labios, pasó su verga por entre las nalgas del joven, restregándose contra el ardiente agujero que pronto empalaría. — Habla si quieres hacerte entender. — Declaró, agachándose para poder morder con la suficiente fuerza como para dejar una gran marca sobre la parte trasera del cuello de Lambo.

— ¡Si! — Sollozó mordiendo la almohada con fuerza para contener un poco los gritos que pugnaban por salir.

— Bien, así me gusta. — Relamiéndose de gusto luego de escuchar el suplicante gemido del chico, entró en él de una sola estocada. Gruñendo al sentir como el interior se contraría al recibirlo, apretó las caderas ajenas con fuerza, comenzando a embestir de forma fuerte. — ¿Lo sientes, puedes sentir como no tengo límite para tomarte? Te aseguro que podría empotrarte una y otra vez sin descanso. — Agregó llevando su mano por debajo del cuerpo del chico para tomar su erección iniciando una lenta masturbación sobre aquel palpitante y manchado miembro. Facilitando y haciendo aún más caliente aquel contacto. Apegándose al cuerpo de chico, dejó que esté lo rasguñara y mordiese tanto como quisiera al momento en que ladeó su rostro buscando con desesperación el contacto con su boca. La sensación de estar dentro de aquella viciosa cavidad no tenía comparación más que con el mismo sentimiento de llegar a la cúspide del clímax — ¿Quieres más? — Preguntó con una sonrisa oscura y perversa, plasmada en su boca, aquella boca que consumía con un único toque y que resaltaba ese hermoso, poderoso y lujurioso rostro — ¿Quieres que me haga apodere de tú misma alma? — Cuestionó en el mismo tono de riguroso erotismo, llevando sus labios a los ajenos mientras los besaba con arrebato y lujuria, dejando. Quiero oír tus suplicas, así que dime. — Lamiendo con lenta sensualidad, el hombro del joven, aspiró su aroma.

— Estas duro... — Murmuró, apretando la almohada con una mano, mientras con la otra aferraba uno de los postes del cabezal de la cama. Estaba completamente entregado al momento, no había nada que pudiese despertarlo de aquel sueño en llamas que recorrían su alma misma. Y no dudaba de la palabra de Reborn, comprendía que él podría tomarlo una y otra vez sin cansarse, haciendo que de alguna manera sus ansias de más no se apaciguaran. No podía controlarlas cuando él lo incitaba a más y más, una continua entrega sin fin que lo hacía suyo y de nadie más. Y su propio y nuevo instinto le exigía aquella entrega, forzándolo a que el deseo creciera y él solo pudiese inclinarse y rogar por más. — Te deseo...cada vez más, quiero seguir hasta que nada más importe que el ahora...y te detesto por tentarme sin parar... — Jadeó contra él oído del mayor una vez que logró ladear su rostro —...Nunca más podría dejar que nadie me tocara como tú, solo tú... — Susurró entrecortado, mezclando sus gemidos con suaves y eróticos ronroneos, mordiendo el cuello del pelinegro y dejando un marca más notoria que las otras, una marca que dejaba ver la bestial pasión que entre ambos crecía sin control.  
Era tan puramente animal, tan salvaje y brutal que cada beso y caricia era la fusión del infierno con el cielo, en la tierra. Todo y más creciendo a un velocidad inimaginable, ardiendo entre delirios de dominación y pura entrega. — Quiero más...mucho más... — Sollozó, mordiendo nuevamente el hombro de aquel escultural y caliente macho, el cual ahora se mostraba en su forma más primitiva, tal cual él lo deseaba. Lambo había sido tierno y casi tímido, pero cuando Reborn desataba su libido, parte de esa inocencia se transformaba en un vicio de placer, que lo volvía un cautivo de los apetitos más oscuros y bajos del cuerpo. Tan abrasadores como los pecados que condenaban ahora a cada uno. Y no tenía importancia mientras podía sentir esas emociones una y otra vez sin detenerse a pensar. Tan solo sentir. — ¡Te quiero más profundo más fuerte! — Gritando ese puro deseo, recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de Reborn, soltando un largo y duro gemido, antes de volver a temblar en los brazos que ahora lo envolvían con una fuerza posesiva y exquisita, rodeando su cuerpo desde atrás. Apretando aún el cabezal con una mano, jaló la madera con fuerza, quebrándola sin importancia alguna. Siguiendo un reflejo natural despertado de su anhelo carnal.

— Sí, estoy duro, completamente enterrado dentro de tu cuerpo. — Contestó con un gutural gruñido, jadeando al sentir como su amante expresaba su fogosidad. Aprovechando el deleite, siguió adentrándose en el cuerpo de quien había marcado como suyo, dotando a sus embates roces cortos y rápidos, unos que no querían dejar de tocar a cada momento, los delicados y sensibles nervios del interior ajeno. — Suplícame, inclínate ante mí y ruega porque mi pasión consuma todo de ti. — Deleitándose cual animal al encontrarse dentro de aquel estrecho y fogoso canal, siguió acariciando con provocación con aquella erección que masturbaba de forma precisa y sin detenerse. — Más y más, siénteme llegar entero a los rincones de tú misma alma, aquella que he hecho mía como todo lo tuyo. _Mío. — _Siseó amenazante, acercando aún más su rostro al contrario, traspasando su mismo ser con su mirada.

— Llévame al cielo y luego al infierno, no te detengas... —Ronroneando, jadeando y sollozando perdido ante tanto goce, dejó que cada embate a su interior se profundizara, rodando por la cama hasta terminar en el bendito suelo. Y el delirio de placer se intensificó cuando recostado contra el frío suelo de mármol, con Reborn sobre él, pudo sentir al otro abrirlo de piernas completamente empujando estas mientras lo follaba sin tregua Atrayendo la boca contraria contra sus propios y sedientos labios, probó la esencia tan masculina del hombre, besando sus labios y recorriendo un camino húmedo hasta probar su cuello y estremecerse ante ese aroma tal viril que el cuerpo del mayor despedía.  
Jadeante, perdido, entregado, desenfrenado y enloquecido, ronroneó con fuerza y envolvió la pierna que el pelinegro soltó, alrededor de su cintura, dejando que cada golpe que taladraba su interior lo hiciera desear todo y más. — Tuyo... — Gimoteó presa del placer —-...tan tuyo... — Sí, suyo y de nadie más. En cada palabra demostraba cuan sinceras eran aquellas afirmaciones, al igual que no había ninguna duda sobre esa brutal arrebato que su cuerpo tenía al estar con el vampiro.  
Empapado en sudor como estaba, se aferró al cuerpo del mayor, moviendo su cadera a un ritmo lento para poder corresponder a cada acometida que daba Reborn; meciéndose de un modo sensual que se fusionaba perfectamente con el salvajismo que era tan parte del moreno a la hora de tener sexo. Un animal en todo el sentido estricto de la palabra, una bestia que mataba a su presa con cada ataque lujurioso que cedía sin descanso al esclavo que se postraba ante él, igual que si fuese un sacrificio. Un sacrificio dado con frenesí y sin ningún reparo que impidiese llevarse a cabo.  
Y esa mano, ah esa mano...tocaba con movimientos expertos su dura erección, aumentando la humedad y creando un sin fin de sonidos que no podían ser más que gritos desgarradores de pleno goce. Tantas pruebas de cuanto lo hacía desear, de cómo podía robar todo de él y suplantarlo por los simples y a la vez poderosos caprichos del cuerpo. — Quiero más...mmm...dame más… — No se cansaba de pedir, sin importar que quizás no fuese consciente de lo que decía, su boca dejaba ir cada ruego por muy obsceno y sucio que fuera. Solo importaba lo que su instinto sumiso le pedía, ese instinto que lo poseía y le pedía incesante que dejara que Reborn marcara el paso, tomara las riendas del juego y le prendiera fuego a su cuerpo como ya hacía arder su alma. Dejándole una marca como aquella que había tatuado en su ser cuando lo trajo de vuelta con su misma sangre. Sus ojos cerrados y sus sentidos despiertos se dejaron mecer entre olas de placer, mientras sus colmillos seguían expuestos queriendo morder, beber la sangre que corría veloz en sus venas y las ajenas.

Apretando con sus manos la cadera del chico, sonrió con agitación al ver como el cuerpo ajeno se estremecía de un lado a otro a pesar de estar recostado en el frío piso, disfrutando por completo de ser tomado por él y solo por él. Podía apostar que la cama estaba completamente destrozada a estas alturas, destrozada y manchada con los líquidos íntimos de ambos, incluyendo la sangre que el más joven había bebido. — Arde para mí, piérdete en el deseo que despierto en ti, de esta forma podrás fundirte entre mis brazos y consumir tú alma… vamos, entrega todo de ti, obséquiamelo o… deja que te lo robe. — Exigió, impregnado la habitación de aquellas palabras que el fuego y la lujuria soltaban de sus labios, envenenando los sentidos de su joven amante. Bajando su boca, raspó con sus dientes el hombro del muchacho, dejando que éste hiciera lo mismo con su cuello y pecho, disfrutando de sentir lo inmaduros colmillos del niño, rozar su piel. Continuando con las lentas caricias que su mano hacía sobre el miembro del chico, disfrutó de los gemidos que soltaba, sintiéndose satisfecho al percibir la forma en que la mojada y dura erección de Lambo, pulsaba profetizando un desgarrador orgasmo que lo llevaría a experimentar con total deleite, el suyo propio. — Córrete, déjame conducirte a un abismo donde pierdas la realidad… déjate ir. — Susurró, sintiendo como una diabólica sonrisa tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios al percatarse de cómo las uñas del muchacho se encajaban en su espalda, mientras intentaba clavar sus colmillos. Y diablos si no lo haría.

El ardiente y pecador placer iba y venía en su cuerpo sin control alguno, quemando su piel y su misma alma, desgarrando cada fibra de su ser y haciéndolo desear más y más. No solo eran palabras, era una realidad que se podía ver en cada reacción que su cuerpo experimentaba al ser tomado por la brutalidad lujuriosa de Reborn. Todas esas palabras eran la comprobación de lo que su sobre excitado cuerpo estaba sintiendo arder dentro de él; la infernal pasión, el tórrido deseo, el desgarrador vicio, la brutal necesidad de más. Esa necesidad que no se detenía.  
Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se aferró al ajeno y convulsionando en medio de un feroz orgasmo, encajó sus uñas nuevamente en la fuerte piel de la espalda del vampiro, temblando y soltando un grito que salió desde el mismo centro de su ser — ¡Reborn! — Sollozando el nombre de su amante, se revolvió entre los brazos que lo rodeaban, dejando que su humedad saliese y empapara parte del cuerpo de ambos. Manchando y dejando la viva prueba de que la unión de ellos se había completado nuevamente, renovando aquel sello de oscura pasión, aquella emoción que los consumía vivos y sin tregua alguna. Despertando su alma con distintos y embelesantes acordes que resonaban ahora en su cabeza, aun después de que las olas de intoxicante goce lo dominasen causando que sin impedirlo por más tiempo, sus colmillos se encajaran en el cuello del moreno, rasgando su garganta y bebiendo su preciada sangre como tantas veces él lo había hecho ya.

Cuando el atronador deseo comenzaba a ser insostenible, su escaso control se desmoronó, desgarrado por las garras que su bestial alma poseía, haciéndolo soltar un rugido que tronó en aquella tormentosa noche. Él era un animal, un ser de las sombras que se alimentaba del deseo y la sangre, pero ahora, ahora él se había adueñado por completo del destino y la vida misma del niño humano. De Lambo, aquel chico que solo aviva su infernal deseo, despertando a la bestia que se ocultaba en la oscuridad de su interior, saliendo solo a matar y a tatuar la huella de quien el consideraba suyo. Saciando su apetito temporalmente, nunca apaciguándolo completamente. — Sí… di mi nombre… grítalo para que todos sepan quien es tú dueño; ¡que sepan que eres mío! — Sentenció ronco, a través de aquel brutal grito, mientras seguía con aquellas embestidas sin fin, entrando y saliendo en busca de su propia y ansiada liberación. Quería corromper a Lambo, hasta el fondo su ser; quería que el menor de virginal alma, se olvidase todo cuanto hubiese en su mente para poder ser conquistado con las brasas del infierno mismo; perpetuarle un destino bajo el yugo de su pasión…de su mismo dominio. Comenzando a jadear ronco por el gozo, sintió llegar su culminación como un maremoto que desgarró la poca cordura que le quedaba, obligándolo a encajar sin cuidado alguno sus colmillos en el cuello del chico mientras éste seguía bebiendo su sangre. Era un intercambio, una unión en mitad de la más profusa y eterna noche, siendo testigos de aquella entrega los espectros y las sombras que vagaban en la oscuridad de la que él había nacido y forjado su camino. Y así, mientras bebía con gula del cuello del muchacho, dejando que él también tomase su sangre, se corrió empapando el interior ajeno, sonriendo al sentir como su esencia corría fuera del cuerpo de su joven amante, mojando el piso, a ambos cuerpos y a la sabana que había ido a parar al suelo enredada en el cuello de Lambo, una vez que ambos cayeron de la cama.

Sintiéndose completamente agotado, el menor soltó un suave ronroneó, sintiéndose algo agotado por aquel encuentro, no tanto como cuando había sido humano, pero realmente cansado. Sin dejar de abrazar la espalda de Reborn, enredó sus piernas en su cintura y pasó sus labios manchados en sangre por el torso contrario, dejando varias manchas color carmín. — Estoy cansado… — Con cierta somnolencia se sorprendió al notar que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrársele aun teniendo dentro suyo al falo del moreno.

— Incluso siendo un recién convertido, tienes la misma resistencia que antes. — Suspirando resignado se puso en pie, llevando con él al cuerpo del adormilado joven de camino a la desecha cama. Arqueando una ceja observó los daños; el cabezal estaba roto y el velo rasgado; las mantas manchadas de sangre, arrugadas y revueltas; las almohadas rajadas también, y los postes de la cama, a medio quebrar. — Bien después de esta noche los de mantenimiento no podrán quejarse de que no se les da un sueldo justo. Tienen mucho trabajo por delante. — Resoplando llevó en brazos al menor, recostándolo sobre la destartalada cama para proseguir a subirse a su lado, observando como su cuerpo estaba lleno de machas de sangre y una buena cantidad de rasguños. Aunque podía apostar que el del chico no estaba mejor. Afirmación que confirmó al voltear su rostro y ver al acurrucado cuerpo del chico lleno de más marcas mucho más visibles. — Lo dicho, estás completamente envuelto por mí. — Pintando un media y burlona sonrisa, levantó sus brazos dejando que el menor se envolviera a su alrededor, suponiendo que seguramente el crío despertaría con sus dos "apetitos" muy alertas. — Tal vez el imbécil de Audrci y Lal tuvieron razón después de todo, pero eso… eso es algo que jamás diré. — Sonriendo un poco más, bajó su mano para acariciar los cabellos rizados del niño, en una mal elaborada pero tierna caricia. Finalmente no se le podía pedir más a ese frío vampiro, pero con aquella entrega y ese simple gesto demostraba por completo la posesión que tenía sobre Lambo.

Gritándole al mundo "Él es mío y de nadie más Solo mío."

FIN


End file.
